Fingiendo Un Corazón
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Cuando estás herido y vencido, no tienes donde vivir y lo más importante, una pareja en quien apoyarte, no sabes qué hacer. Su única salida es fingir ser gay para tener donde vivir, o de lo contrario no logrará su propósito de terminar su tesis y alejarse de las mujeres durante un año antes de mudarse a París al trabajo de sus sueño o perderlo todo. Personajes Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Desconsuelo

Me dejó. Un vez más me encontré recostado sobre la inmensa cama de mi habitación. Solo. Mirando hacia el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Pestañee ante el recuerdo de las mil veces que tuvimos relaciones en esa misma cama. Vivimos juntos por más de dos años y aún sigo sin creer que me haya dejado. Nunca fui el mejor novio, eso es seguro. He sido una mierda todo este tiempo pero… Siempre creí que la quería como tendría que querer a alguien. "Tú no sabes cómo querer, Seiya, dudo que sepas lo que el significado de la palabra implica…" Fueron sus palabras antes de irse. Entonces me encontré solo en ese departamento que rentábamos entre los dos, que pagábamos juntos y que poco a poco armamos. Durante una semana, el señor Suzaku ha tratado de hablar conmigo, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, sin comer en ese lugar. No tengo idea de cuántos meses debo de renta, o de cuánto tiempo tengo sin salir de ese departamento. Escuché que la puerta se abría a lo lejos y unos pasos resonaron en la suela hasta detenerse frente a mí. Vi por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Andrew, quien me miraba cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te vas a quedar para siempre encerrado en este lugar?-dijo mientras estudiaba mi habitación.

-Largo.

-Seiya.-dijo mientras me obligaba a mirarlo.-El señor Suzaku quiere que te vayas hoy mismo, nos ha pagado la renta en tres meses y está cansado de que no le abras. Te quedarás conmigo, recoge tus cosas ahora.

Obedecí como si fuera un robot. En una hora ya estábamos fuera del edificio con algunas cajas y maletas llenas de mis pertenencias. No podía creer que tuviera que dejar aquél lugar, era un mal sueño hecho realidad. Sé que Andrew solo quería ayudarme, pero en el fondo me sentí traicionado. Un ciclo se había cerrado y yo no tenía idea de cómo empezar de nuevo. Era un ente vacío, sin propósitos, sin casa y sin novia. No era nadie, no valía nada. Lo único que que tenía era ropa y libros, no más, sabía perfectamente que quedarme en casa de Andrew era algo temporal, y a pesar de que él me diría lo contrario, no estaba dispuesto a invadir su espacio. Qué ridículo debí verme, qué poco hombre…

-Deja de lamentarte, das lástima.-me reclamó Andrew mientras me ofrecía una cerveza. La acepté de mala gana.-Nunca has sido de esos hombres, ¿recuerdas?, eres un cabrón… Te has burlado de todas ellas y ahora, ¿te sientes mal?, no me la creo.

Medité sus palabras un segundo y le di un largo trago a mi oscura.

-¿Cómo justificas tu actitud?-preguntó impaciente.

-Que Kakyuu se haya ido no es mi problema, sino que me haya dejado.

-Ya. Lo que sucede es que eres tú quien hace esa parte del trabajo, ¿Cierto?

Asentí sin decir palabra.

-Entonces lo único que te pasa es que te han herido el orgullo, y nada más. Nunca creíste que una mujer se atreviera a eso.

-Exacto.

-Eres un pobre diablo, Seiya. Será mejor que vayas pensando en qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante. Tienes que pensar en la universidad.

-Pienso seguir. Solo me falta un año para terminar.

-Por mí te ofrecería un lugar en mi casa, pero mi hermana llega en una semana y no le gustará nada verte aquí.

-Vale. Tu hermana me odia, no mencionemos eso, ni en sueños me quedaría tampoco, de cualquier manera te agradezco. Buscaré un lugarsito por ahí.

Luego de un rato, escuché que Andrew se metía al baño para darse una ducha y decidí aprovechar para salir un rato y tomar aire fresco. La ciudad estaba sumergida en un extraño silencio, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía ser que algo grande estaba por comenzar pronto, como si un cambio fuera a hacerse efectivo. El hecho de solo pensarlo me causó un escalofrío. Caminé cuesta abajo, encogiéndome de hombros ante el hecho de haber olvidado un sweater. El invierno estaba en su última etapa, y di gracias por no tener que seguir soportando más el viento helado y las constantes nevadas. A decir verdad, siempre odié el invierno, aun desde que era niño y mi madre me enviaba descalzo por un balde de leche a un kilómetro de casa en plena nevada. No tenía zapatos, cómo una pobre mujer hubiera podido comprarme unos sin marido, sin dinero, trabajo o ayuda. Sacudí mi cabeza ante el recuerdo, ya no tenía caso pensar en el pasado. Tomé asiento en una banca cerca de la peletería mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Me dediqué a observar el gentío mientras daba caladas largas y cortas, según lo sentía. A pesar de la gente, había demasiada gente en la plaza. Discretamente detuve la mirada en una pareja, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, parecían realmente quererse, era algo mucho más que lo físico. ¿De verdad existía? Era algo casi imperceptible para ellos, pero para mí era bastante obvio. Sus miradas lo decían todo sin necesidad de palabras.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me dedicaría a observar parejas y observar el amor que se tenían? Eso claramente no iba conmigo, por supuesto no después de desperdiciar mi vida y mis "relaciones". Nunca quise tener novia hasta que Kakyuu insistió tanto en que fuéramos una pareja. Yo solo quería tener una relación libre, en donde pudiera ir y venir todo el tiempo, pero después resultó que Kakyuu me gustaba demasiado y que no me cansó tan rápido como lo pensé. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Kakyuu, al menos casi cualquiera… Estaba seguro de que me atraía y me gustaba mucho, pero ella siempre hablaba de algo "más". "Yo quiero _más_ de ti, Seiya, ¿por qué no puedes entregarte?" Solía decirme en las mañanas antes de irse a la universidad. Creo que nunca voy a comprender a las mujeres, de cualquier manera… Estoy seguro de que no hubiera podido darle _más _a Kakyuu porque a pesar de que soy un cabrón… bueno, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de darle _más_.

Tanto mis vacaciones de la universidad, como de mi trabajo en _Barnes & Nobles_, una editorial muy famosa en donde trabajaba de asistente de edición, estaban por terminar. Pronto tendría que salir de mi ensimismamiento y regresar a la realidad. Sobrevivo con la beca por mis buenas calificaciones, la pensión que me da mi hermano Taiki, ya que es un exitoso doctor, y lo que me pagan en la librería. No es mucho pero salgo muy bien en el mes, y ahora tenía que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Solo tenía que aguantar un año, un solo año entero para terminar la universidad, escribir mi tesis, presentar mi examen profesional e irme a París, en donde tenía asegurado un lugar en la famosa editorial _Amour de la littérature, _gracias a un número de artículos publicados. Tenía un trabajo asegurado para dentro de un año, pero si no lograba sobrevivir, no tendría absolutamente nada.

Antes de regresar a la casa de Andrew, pasé por la tienda de abarrotes y compré el periódico local para comenzar a buscar lugares. Me distraje echándole un vistazo y no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba del otro lado. Accidentalmente golpee a la mujer y se cayó al suelo, al parecer llevaba unas maletas. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Unazuki yacía en el suelo con el rostro escarlata y furia en los ojos. Me miraba con algo más que odio y sostuvo mi mano con vergüenza cuando la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-De todos los ciudadanos de Tokio tenías que ser tú quien me tirara al suelo, ¿no?

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo y recogí sus maletas. Entramos a la casa en silencio y cuando Andrew vio a su hermana nos miró a ambos con temor. Unazuki se dirigió a su habitación y un rato después regresó enojada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Se está quedando aquí?-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Andrew asintió lentamente.

-Solo por un tiempo.-dije sin pensar.-No pienso molestar.

-Creí que regresarías en una semana, Unazuki, es por eso que le ofrecí a Seiya venir.

-Sí, bueno… el viaje se adelantó un poco.

Los dejé charlando para que arreglaran sus problemas así que me encerré en la habitación de invitados. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido pero cuando abrí los ojos, el sol se filtraba tenuemente por la ventana. La casa estaba en silencio, así que decidí salir a la cocina para verificarlo. Ni Andrew ni Unazuki se encontraban, por lo que me preparé un desayuno rápido con huevo, tocino y zumo de naranja. El reloj marcaba las 9:30, me avergoncé por haber dormido tanto y cuando terminé de comer me dispuse a lavar los trastes. Mientras enjabonaba los platos, escuché que la puerta se abría y vi a Andrew con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Seiya!-gritó.

-Por aquí.-dije girándome.

-Amigo, ¡buenas noticias!-dijo mientras se terminaba el resto de jugo en mi vaso.-Te he conseguido dónde vivir.

-¿Ah, sí?-dije con incredulidad.- ¿Dónde?

-Una amiga necesita desesperadamente a alguien con quien compartir el departamento o la correrán.

-¿Amiga? ¿Bromeas? No estoy dispuesto a vivir con una mujer, no, jamás. No quiero saber de mujeres en un año.

-¿Hablas enserio? Eso te lo creerías si no fueras Seiya Kou.

-Es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo, Andrew, tienes derecho a no creer, pero no tengo interés alguno en envolverme con una al menos hasta que logre salir de la universidad e irme a París.

-Buen punto. Pero lo que importa es que ella necesita de un compañero para mañana mismo, ¿dejarás que la saquen? Ambos necesitan donde vivir.

-Pero… de verdad no tengo la menor intención de tener que relacionarme con una mujer de cualquier manera.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber… Yo… le dije que tú…

-¿Le dijiste que aceptaría?

-Hmm… algo más que eso. Le dije que tú eras… gay…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Gay?-grité asustado.

-¡Lo siento! Es que ella no aceptaría de otra manera, cuando le dije que eras gay lo aceptó muy bien y dijo que te esperaba mañana.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso, Andrew!

-Porque tanto tú como ella están en problemas, ¡no pasa nada! Solo tienes que fingir ser gay mientras estás en el mismo lugar que ella… De cualquier manera casi no se van a ver, ella trabaja y estudia también.

Andrew tenía razón, pero aun así eso de fingir ser gay no me gustaba para nada y no podía soportar la idea de pensarlo. Pero estaba desesperado y tenía que pensar en salir de mis problemas. Un año, solo un año tendría que soportarlo para poder irme a París. No podía ser tan difícil… ¿o sí?

-Andrew…-dije enojado.-Te odio por esto, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta que es cierto. Solo porque me urge solucionar mis problemas, pero ¡nada más!

-Ya verás que un año se pasa rápido, ni cuenta te darás.

Me dejó solo cuando lo vi entrar al baño y me dediqué a secar los platos. ¿Gay? ¡Por Dios! Yo de homosexual no tenía nada, me gustaban las mujeres y bastante… Ahora tendría que fingir ser un homosexual. En fin… quizá hasta me ayudaría para alejarlas de mí, ya que no estaba dispuesto a envolverme con ninguna mujer en un año, no podía hacerlo o perdería mis estribos. Poco tenía idea yo de lo que acababa de meterme.


	2. Tsukino

**Junio**

Andrew aparcó el coche después de veinte minutos. Habíamos estado dando vueltas y no dábamos con el lugar, hasta que lo encontramos tras un enorme edificio que al parecer era un banco. El departamento estaba en un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, ya viejo y algo descuidado. Había un portero canoso y chaparro que nos miró con curiosidad cuando nos acercamos a él. Dirigió su vista a las cajas y maletas y luego a nosotros.

-¿Sí?

-Buscamos a la señorita Tsukino.-dijo Andrew ofreciéndole la mano.

El señor la aceptó y con cuidado sacó una agenda de un cajón, en donde escribió nuestros nombres y la hora.

-Debe ser usted el nuevo inquilino, ¿me equivoco?-dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Asentí con la cabeza para no ahondar en una conversación, lo único que quería era ya instalarme.

-Suban por favor. Es el tercer piso, la señorita Serena debe llegar en cualquier momento pero me encargó que les diera una copia de la llave.

Andrew la tomó mientras que yo recogí mis cosas y entre los dos subimos con dificultad hasta el tercer piso, ya que el edificio era tan viejo que no había elevador. Me di cuenta de que era un lugar pequeño, ya que solo había un departamento por piso, eso significaba que solo había tres departamentos. En el tercer piso dejé caer las cajas y maletas y observé el lugar mientras Andrew abría. Había una banca afuera junto a la puerta, una maceta con una planta muy verde y alta y una enorme ventana que daba hacia la calle principal en donde estábamos estacionados. Cuando Andrew pudo abrir, metimos las cosas y me sorprendí al notar que el departamento era grande a pesar de no parecerlo. Ocupaba gran parte del tercer piso, la sala era amplia, al igual que la cocina. Había dos recamaras y pude notar que la que estaba habitada era unos metros más grande que la vacía en donde solo había una cama, el peinador, un librero, un buró y un closet no muy grande. Rodee mis ojos porque no comprendía por qué las mujeres querían habitaciones más grandes. El único inconveniente era que solo había un baño. No estaba seguro de poder compartir el mismo baño, pero no tenía otra posibilidad. Había una regadera amplia con tina, excusado y lavabo. Me encogí de hombros cuando terminamos de desempacar, por suerte no tenía tantas cosas y todas cupieron a la perfección. Había pasado casi una hora y media desde que llegamos y entonces escuchamos el golpe de la puerta y el sonido de una voz femenina. Andrew me miró excitado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Seiya.-dijo bajando el tono de voz.-Te ruego por favor que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo en esto. Solo habla algo más… femenino… has movimientos extravagantes o agarrate el cabello, no sé, has algo para que ella de verdad crea que eres gay. Escucha música para mujeres… no sé, ya verás que hacer. Ahora salgamos.

Andrew salió al encuentro de "la señorita Tsukino" y escuché como se saludaban alegremente. Respiré profundamente antes de salir de mi nueva habitación, me subí los pantalones y salí. Caminé dubitativamente hasta la sala y vi a una chica rubia abrazando a Andrew. Esperé a que terminaran y cuando se separaron noté su mirada posarse sobre mí. No pude descifrar sus pensamientos. Sus enormes ojos azules no mostraban nada y parecía indiferente a mi presencia. En cambio yo, seguramente me comporté como un idiota. La miré de arriba abajo sin detenerme a pensar y para mi mala suerte, me di cuenta de que era una mujer con… muy buenos atributos. Andrew me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y me quedé sin pestañear.

-Él es Seiya Kou.-dijo Andrew mientras rodaba los ojos.-Tu nuevo rommie.

La rubia extendió la mano y la acepté cortésmente.

-Serena Tsukino.-sonrió.-No luces muy… gay.

Mis mejillas se encendieron escarlata y fingí una sonrisa. La verdad es que solo quería jalarle los cabellos a esa niñita tonta. Aclaré mi garganta y mientras Andrew me miraba amenazadoramente, respondí con la voz más melosa y femenina que pude.

-Yo… eh… ¡claro que lo soy!

Serena sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Les sirvo algo de tomar?

-No.-respondió Andrew.-Debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes con Unazuki, los dejo para que se vayan conociendo.

Andrew se despidió de nosotros y salió del departamento. Serena se sirvió zumo de naranja y mientras se lo tomaba me miró directamente a los ojos. Realmente era molesto que me mirara como si fuera un espécimen.

-Deberías conocer la cocina.-dijo echando el vaso al fregador.-Ven.

Me acerqué sin decir palabra.

-Aquí están los platos… por aquí los vasos, acá abajo los cubiertos. La comida, evidentemente en el refrigerador. En la alacena hay más cosas.

-Ya.

-¿No te gusta hablar o simplemente tardas en adaptarte?

-¿Qué?-dije molesto.-Oh, no, para nada… De hecho me encanta hablar, ¿a ti no? Saber los secretos de todos… ¡uy! Adoro saber los secretos de todo el mundo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó algo sorprendida.- ¡A mí también! Es como saber lo que piensas, saber qué les gusta y que no, es como tenerlos atados a ti, ¿no es genial? Puedes destruirlos en cualquier momento.

¿Qué? ¿Así es como las mujeres se destruyen las unas a las otras? ¡Locas!

-¡Lo sé!-mentí.-Algunas perras necesitan traer correa… ya sabes.-sonreí.

Las frases y palabras del amigo de Yaten venían a mi cabeza una a una a salvarme. Por suerte pasé mucho tiempo con él y pude notar, aunque no me diera cuenta hasta ahora, que al menos tenía idea de cómo se comportan los gays.

-Muy bien, Seiya, creo que tendremos que organizarnos, tu sabes, para vivir en paz, no queremos peleas, ¿o sí?

-¡Odio pelear! ¿Tú no? Es tan… ewww… es decir, odio que algunos hombres siempre insisten en pelear y luego quieren hacerse las víctimas.-luché contra mí mismo para no reír a carcajadas de lo que salía de mi boca y al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviado de que Serena no se diera cuenta de que me reía de ella y de todo lo que aprobaba de mis "pensamientos".

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Son unos ineptos egoístas, pero en fin… Qué te parece si los miércoles vamos al supermercado, obviamente la mitad de todos los gastos para cada quien y pues… ya veremos qué va pasando.

Caminó a su habitación y como no regresaba decidí que era mejor irme a la mía y tratar de relajarme un poco. Antes de entrar a mi habitación, escuché la voz de Serena.

-¡Seiya! Entra.-se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

Por unos segundos me quedé de pie dudando de si hacerlo o no. Cuando vi que no le importaba, entré y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Cuéntame de ti. Si vamos a ser roomies debemos conocernos muy bien, ¿no crees?

-Bueno pues estudio Periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio, estoy por cumplir los 25, tengo dos hermanos, uno es doctor y el otro estudia psicología, es menor que yo por dos años. Necesito terminar mi tesis máximo en un año, o de lo contrario perderé el mejor trabajo que me propondrán en mi vida. Y pues… creo que es eso todo.

-¿Todo? ¡Lo dudo! Me parece que tienes muchas cosas que contar, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué tuviste que salirte de tu otro departamento?

-Es algo complicado en realidad. Lo que sucede es que…

-¿Te corrió tu novio?

-Oh, eh… yo no… tengo novio.-dije enojado.

-Bueno, sé que ahorita no, pero Andrew me contó que tu pareja y tú pelearon gravemente y que te corrió sin piedad del departamento. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Todos hemos tenido una extraña relación.

Quería matar a Andrew, en cuanto lo viera le daría un golpe en el rostro.

-Por supuesto. Mi ex pareja me hirió de verdad, es por ello que casi no me gusta hablar de eso. En fin, es una fortuna que Andrew te conociera. ¿Y tú qué haces de tu vida, _querida_?-dije enfatizando la última palabra.

-Me faltan dos años para terminar Relaciones Internacionales en la Universidad Interasiática.

-Ya. ¿Eres rica?

-¡Claro que no! Quizá mi padre tenga dinero pero… bueno, es una relación complicada.

-Luces muy joven, pero seguramente solo se te ve en la cara, _querida._

-Cumplí 22 el mes pasado, ¿qué feo, no?

-Ciertamente. Cuando uno se empieza a poner viejo es más difícil encontrar _hombres _dispuestos a amarte.-dije burlándome. Serena sonrió mientras asentía.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!

-Veo que tienes deberes así que me retiro a mi cuarto, ¡este rostro no se cuida solo!

La rubia me dedicó una mirada casi de admiración y me dijo adiós con la mano. En cuanto cerré la puerta me recosté sobre la cama y reí durante horas reprimiendo mis carcajadas en la almohada. Después de todo, eso de fingir ser gay no me resultaría tan difícil, solo esperaba poder aguantar las ganas de reír en todo momento. Ahora lo único que necesitaba hacer era comenzar mi tesis y tratar de tolerar a esa niña tonta unos cuantos meses. Quizá si me apresuraba podría terminar mucho antes de lo pensado y podría terminar con todo esto cuanto antes. Solo tenía que pasar el menor tiempo en casa para poder fingir menos tiempo y no tener que convivir mucho con Tsukino, o tendría un mal tiempo porque no estaba seguro de hasta dónde ni cómo sería capaz de fingir tanto.

El día apenas comenzaba, así que aproveché la luz del sol para leer el resto del libro con el que había comenzado para la investigación. Por fortuna, el tiempo se me pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía notas, resúmenes y hasta críticas del libro. Eso era un gran avance y seguramente en mi antiguo departamento jamás lo hubiera hecho a no ser que me saliera. Cuando vi el reloj ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y escuché que la puerta se cerraba y después unas voces se filtraban a mi habitación. Había más de dos personas en la sala y no quise enterarme, así que decidí tomar el consejo de Andrew. Encendí la laptop y un rato después a todo volumen puse canciones de One Direction. No tenía idea de si a los gays les agradaba ese tipo de canciones, pero en mi opinión yo jamás había escuchado algo tan homosexual en mi vida. Seguí leyendo, ahora el segundo libro, y avancé bastante hasta que escuché golpes en mi puerta. Rodee los ojos y cerré el libro con cuidado. Abrí la puerta con una falsa sonrisa y vi a Serena y dos chicas más a su lado que me miraban descaradamente. Noté que la otra que también era rubia observaba con desdén mi torso, ya que me había quitado la playera y lo llevaba desnudo, así que me sonrojé un poco.

-Seiya.-dijo Serena notando mi semi-desnudez.-Ellas son Mina y Lita.

-¡Hola!-gritaron al mismo tiempo. Sus horribles voces me aturdieron los oídos pero seguí fingiendo.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Amiguitas?

-Somos las mejores amigas de Serena y queríamos conocer a su nuevo roomie. ¡Guau!-dijo la que se llamaba Mina.-Eres realmente guapo, ¡lástima que eres gay! Si no ya te hubiera…

-¡Mina!-reprendió Serena avergonzada de la actitud de su amiga.

-Oh, déjala.-interrumpí.-Yo sé que soy hermoso, ¿no lo soy?

La de cabello oscuro asintió sonriendo.

-Vamos a pintarnos las uñas, ¡anda acompáñanos! Así seremos cuatro y nadie se quedará sin pareja.-intervino Lita.

-¿Qué?-dije asustado.-Es decir… ¡por supuesto! Me pondré una playera encima…

Se fueron a la sala y me maldije a mí mismo, ¿pintar uñas?, Eso sí estaba mal. Yo no había pintado ni una pared en toda mi vida. Si descubrían que no era capaz de pintar uñas, sabrían mi identidad.

Las encontré sentadas en los sillones y me tocó con Serena. Eligió un tono rosado que por alguna razón se veía muy bien en sus manos. Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural por pintárselas de una manera decente, y mientras tanto, tuve que aguantar sus charlas sobre chicos y estupideces que no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Serena pareció bastante contenta con lo que le hice, así que me crucé de brazos y sonreí. En ese momento creí que colapsaría y diría la verdad, eso no estaba bien. Hubiera preferido mil veces decir la verdad y tener sexo con las tres, a pintarle las uñas a una mujer, ¡mátenme!

La verdad ya estaba completamente harto de hablar de chicos, de colores y de tonos de rosa. Lo único que quería era comer y dormir. Afortunadamente un rato después, Mina y Lita decidieron irse y me dispuse a preparar unos sándwiches. Serena entró de nuevo al departamento y cuando me vio quiso ayudarme, así que no me negué. Moría de hambre y no me importaba lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Minutos después nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala y mientras nos observábamos el uno al otro en silencio, devoramos nuestros sándwiches.

-¿Quién solía vivir contigo?-pregunté curioso.

Serena tragó lentamente el pedazo que traía en la boca y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

-Es algo que no me gusta recordar mucho, pero te diré porque me agradas. Era mi mejor amiga… ella solía vivir conmigo. Se llama Rei.

-¿Ya no lo es?

-Obvio es que no. Tuvimos muchos problemas y… bueno, no todas las amistades duran para siempre.

-Dicen que si una amistad se termina entonces nunca fue verdad.

-Es muy probable. Quizá ella nunca fue mi amiga… me hirió demasiado y la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ella, he tenido suficiente con lo que me hizo.

-Ya. Disculpa.

-No te preocupes, tú no sabías nada.-sonrió.-Es algo triste, seguro debes pensar que soy una loca. La quería mucho y me dolió muchísimo todo lo que pasó, pero ya no tiene caso ahondar en cosas que no puedes cambiar ni borrar, ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto…

Terminamos de comer y en silencio limpiamos la cocina. Me despedí de ella y durante el resto de la noche me dediqué a leer y hacer anotaciones. No logré dormir mucho, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía pensar bien. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Yo no era capaz ni de conservar a una novia, ¿cómo podría fingir algo que no soy por tanto tiempo? Desee con toda mi alma que el tiempo pasara rápido y que me diera fuerzas para lograr mis objetivos. Lo único que quería era irme de Japón para siempre y no volver, hacer una nueva vida y no volver a saber nada de nadie aquí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar por mi fisiología.


	3. Llanto Desesperado

Cuando abrí los ojos supe que mis vacaciones habían terminado. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando entré al baño y me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, así que supuse que Serena aún no se levantaba o ya se había ido. Media hora después me encontraba bañado y listo, sirviéndome un cereal para desayunar. La puerta de Serena estaba cerrada y no quise tocar. Me apresuré a terminar porque necesitaba ir por mi automóvil al taller mecánico antes de ir a la escuela o batallaría mucho para moverme por la ciudad.

Tomé el tren de las 9:20 y llegué a mi destino quince minutos después. Por suerte mis clases no empezaban hasta las 11:00 así que aún tendría tiempo de llegar. Pagué lo que debía al mecánico y tomé el camino a la universidad. Encontré un lugar donde estacionarme y aparqué el auto frente al edificio de contaduría. El enorme reloj del jardín central marcaba las 10:15 y como aún tenía algo de tiempo libre decidió pasar a la biblioteca por unos libros. Cuando abrí la puerta la dejé sostenida para que pasaran unas chicas cuando de pronto vi algo que no encajaba.

Unazuki caminaba en mi dirección y cuando alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la mía, abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo abruptamente. Luego siguió su paso hasta detenerse frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Estudio aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Desde hoy!

-¿Cuántos años tienes, 10? No puedes estar aquí aun.

-Muy gracioso, Kou, ya tengo 19, casi 20 y puedo estar aquí. No eres el único que desea ser periodista.

-Ya. ¿Vas a pasar? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Qué amable eres, no sé por qué sigo discutiendo contigo.

-Yo no discuto, yo hablo.

-Claro… Eres un engreído, apártate.

Me moví mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y sentí que Unazuki me empujaba "discretamente" al pasar. Era divertido discutir con ella porque siempre creía que podía ganarme, pero solo era una niñita.

El día pasó con lentitud. Solo tuve tres clases y después de comer algo en la cafetería me dirigí a _Barnes & Nobles_ a trabajar. Todos me miraron con extrañeza, pues antes de salir de vacaciones tenía novia y ahora era un tipo solitario y seguramente tenía un aspecto bastante depresivo. Decidí ignorar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, nunca me había gustado compartir mi intimidad con ellos. Trabajé durante dos horas y luego llegó mi mentor de francés. Ansiaba llegar a casa a dormir pronto.

* * *

Como siempre, se me hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo. La maestra de la última clase había tardado más de lo debido y seguramente Andrew se enojaría al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí a las tres en punto. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a través de la gente y cuando entré al Crown estaba abarrotado de gente. Vi a Unazuki tras el mostrador, roja y con los ojos llenos de cansancio, seguramente me mataría antes que su hermano. Dejé mis cosas en la trastienda y me coloqué el mandil y me hice una coleta. Unazuki me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva e inmediatamente me dispuse a servir comida.

La tarde fue muy pesada y no tuve ni un momento para detenerme a descansar. No había alcanzado a comer ni un trozo de carne y sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. A eso de las seis y media me pude sentar a comer un sándwich y cuando apenas llevaba la mitad de él cuando escuché una voz que me causó escalofríos. Cuando giré mi cabeza para ver mejor, vi a mi padre acercarse a mí a paso lento. Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y dejó su maletín en la mesa.

-Serena.-dijo por saludo.

-Hola, papá.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Digo lo mismo.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-reclamé.-No había podido comer en todo el día.

-Esto no te pasaría si trabajaras conmigo.

-Por Dios, papá, ¿contigo o para ti?

-Es lo mismo, Serena, lo que quiero decir es que no tendrías que aguantar horas sin comer si te dejaras de tus niñerías y vinieras conmigo. No tendrías que pagar renta, no tendrías que pasar horas en el tren y no tendrías que trabajar en este lugar. Tengo muchas cosas buenas para ti, todo lo que tengo es tuyo y podrías disfrutar de lo mejor que existe en esta vida. Sin embargo te rehúsas a hacerme caso, prefieres vivir en un departamento de cuarta, usar el tren para viajar por la ciudad y trabajar en una cafetería donde seguramente te pagan lo mínimo.

Lo miré sin pestañear, no podía creer que estuviera aquí diciéndome todo eso.

-¿De verdad estas aquí echándome en cara todo esto? Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero nada de ti. Sé perfectamente que lo tienes todo, papá, que eres uno de los hombres más ricos en Tokio y probablemente en Japón, pero no tienes corazón.

Guardé silencio y esperé su reacción.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando mamá murió?-pregunté arrastrando las palabras.-No hiciste nada, papá. Te quedaste mirando cómo la asesinaban frente a tus ojos y los míos. Tú debiste estar en su lugar, porque te buscaban a ti, no a ella. Pero ella te amaba tanto que te salvó la vida, se sacrificó por ti, sacrifico a su hija por ti. Desde entonces no has sabido darme lo único que te he pedido en toda mi vida, y eso se llama amor. Yo no quiero tus carros, tu dinero, tu enorme casa o dirigir tu empresa. Lo que siempre quise fue un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o comer un helado contigo. Te has dedicado a salir con mujeres toda tu vida, ignorándome por completo, por favor, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Noté cómo su mandíbula se tensaba ante cada palabra que salía de mi boca y cerró los ojos por un instante. Mi padre nunca lloraba y ciertamente nunca lo haría.

-Lo único que quiero es que mi hija, mi única hija y heredera dirija la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo he construido. Quiero que mi hija tome lo que es suyo.

-¿Mío? ¿Mío, papá?-casi grité.-Lo único que he querido siempre es que entiendas mis gustos, mis necesidades. Yo no quiero hacer eso, yo quiero ser algo más grande, hacer lo que siento y deseo. Ojalá pudieras entender lo que en verdad quiero, solo deseo viajar por el mundo, establecer relaciones entre naciones, escribir…

-Esas son tonterías, Serena, ¿cuándo vas a madurar?

-La pregunta aquí es, papá, ¿cuándo vas a madurar tú?, ¿cuándo dejarás de salir con mujeres menores que tú que solo buscan tu dinero?

-Eso no te incumbe. Yo salgo con quien quiera, soy tu padre y no debo ser cuestionado por mi hija.

-Creo que hemos terminado de hablar, papá. Esa mujer con la que sales ahora, no me gusta, ni las otras que has tenido antes que ella.

Me levanté cuando vi que Andrew se acercaba y veía a mi padre.

-¿Señor Kenji? Buenas tardes, ¿desea algo?

-Señor Furuhata, estoy por irme, pero gracias, será en otra ocasión.

Ni siquiera me despedí de él y corrí hacia la trastienda, sintiendo los pasos de Andrew tras de mí.

-Serena.-dijo tomándome del brazo.-Será mejor que te vayas ya, estas muy alterada.

-Gracias, Andrew.

No lo miré. No quería que viera que estaba a punto de quebrarme por dentro. Me quité el mandil, tomé mis cosas y salí del Crown. Allá fuera detuve un taxi y subí, si tomaba el tren tardaría mucho y ansiaba llegar al departamento lo más pronto posible. Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio y noté las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana del taxi. Parecía la escena de una película en donde la indefensa protagonista se sentía triste justo en el momento en que comenzaba a llover. Cuando bajé del taxi sentí que el suelo se movía, pero solo era yo que apenas logré sostenerme de pie, lo único que quería era recostarme en mi cama y olvidarlo todo. Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento vi a Seiya en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Al principio no notó mi presencia, pero cuando corrí a sus brazos sentí cómo se tensaba y luego se relajaba ante mi presencia. No sé por qué lo hice, pero necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo imparcial. Un abrazo de alguien que no conociera mi situación y que solo me reconfortara. Lo apreté fuertemente hasta que dejó la resistencia y terminó por rodearme con los brazos también. Coloqué la cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar amargamente sin lograr contenerme. Sentí cómo me guiaba hasta el sillón y ambos nos tumbábamos sobre él. Sus manos protegieron mi cabeza y me reconfortaron hasta que una última lágrima rodó por mis mejillas ya húmedas.

-¿Serena?

-S…i…-respondí cortadamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Antes de que pudiera responder una sola palabra las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente y no pude hablar por varios minutos hasta que volví a controlarme.

-Hoy estuvo mi padre en el Crown.

Seiya me miró confundido y olvidé por completo que él no sabía mi historia, decidí que lo mejor era contarle porque si iba a vivir conmigo debía conocerme bien o esto no funcionaría. Después de todo era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga ya que Mina y Lita estaban ocupadas.

-¿Fue él quien te hizo llorar?

-Sí…

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

-Seiya… el asunto es que… mi padre es un patán… lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma, nunca me ha querido y lo único que desea es hacerme daño. No le intereso. Soy su hija, llevo su sangre en mis venas, pero él decidió cambiarme por mujeres y poder, hace mucho tiempo.

Acepté el pañuelo que me ofrecía y seguí hablando.

-Mi madre… mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años. La asesinaron. Sé que te preguntarás por qué alguien mataría a mi madre, pero la verdad es que a quien querían asesinar era a mi padre. Ella solo quería defender lo suyo… protegernos pero… murió.-de nuevo el llanto vino a mí.-Tú no sabes lo que es ver a tu madre morir frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada… nada…

Él solo me miraba sorprendido y atento, como si de verdad le interesara lo que decía. Agradecí por tenerlo en casa y tener a alguien con quien hablar, definitivamente podía confiar en él, algo me lo decía.

-Mi padre no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí de pie, paralizado. No movió ni un dedo, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Desde entonces él… él decidió cambiarme por mujeres, por dinero, por poder. Justo en el momento en que yo más lo necesitaba decidió darme la espalda y ahora… ahora viene, me insulta y no acepta lo que yo deseo. Solo le importa lo que él quiere y lo que le conviene. Me ve como uno más de sus bienes y no como su hija.

-¿Y hoy te dijo algo ofensivo?

-Mi padre siempre dice algo ofensivo, Seiya.-dije apretándome más contra él.-El punto es que siempre sale con mujeres más jóvenes que él, son casi de mi edad y es… perturbante. Todo lo que les da a ellas podría dármelo a mí y yo ni siquiera le pediría nada a cambio… Hace semanas que sale con una nueva mujer, y la detesto, no puedo verla ni estar cerca de ella, simplemente no soporto ver a mi padre así. Seiya…-lo miré.-Por favor, eres mi único amigo aquí, abrázame fuerte.

Sus brazos apretujaron más mi lánguido cuerpo y el dolor se fue disipando poco a poco.

-Oye.-dijo cambiando de tono.-Si te hace sentir mejor, sé lo que se siente ver a tu madre morir frente a tus ojos.

-¿Qué?-respondí sorprendida.

-Yo también vi morir a mi madre, también la asesinaron. Fue el hambre la que la mató.

-¿El hambre?

-Yo viví en una comunidad muy pequeña y muy lejos de aquí, en donde nunca sale el sol y siempre hay nieve. Lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia es el frío y las noches sin cenar que pasamos.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Yo nunca tuve padre.

-Pero… alguien debió de darte la vida.

-Cuando mi hermano menor nació, decidió abandonarnos. En realidad nunca quiso a mi madre. La golpeaba y humillaba, al igual que a Taiki y a mí, pero cuando Yaten nació, mi madre decidió que no podía permitir que a él también lo maltratara… después de todo era solo un bebé. Enfrentó a mi padre y cuando él planeaba golpearlo, Taiki y yo nos peleamos con él. Terminamos ganando y se fue de la casa… para siempre.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Soy una idiota, no?

-Ni lo digas.

-Estoy llorando por estupideces cuando tú pudiste haber muerto en aquél lugar… Soy una mediocre que llora por estupideces.

-Serena, todos sufrimos de diferente manera y por cosas distintas. El sufrimiento es solo eso y no podemos darle niveles. Una muerte no se cura con nada, nuestras madres murieron frente a nuestros ojos y eso jamás lo olvidaremos. Yo fui pobre y tú eres rica, no por eso yo sufrí más que tú. Ambos sufrimos el dolor de un padre que nos rechaza, ¿no crees que sea igual?

-Sí pero… de cierta manera yo tuve todo lo que tú no. Y pudiera seguir teniéndolo pero…

-Pero no te conformas y prefieres el amor verdadero a una vida vana y material, eso es muy bueno y habla muy bien de ti.

Me sonrió. Jamás había escuchado a un hombre hablar así… pero claro, Seiya era gay y por más que quisiera no podría considerarlo un hombre. Ojalá todos fueran como Seiya, pero lástima que solo los hombres que valen la pena son gays. Seiya y yo seríamos muy buenos amigos porque éramos muy parecidos y sufríamos lo mismo.

-Sabes, Seiya, es realmente agradable tener un amigo hombre que de verdad te escuche, normalmente los hombres no escuchan, pero bueno… tú no eres en realidad un hombre…-reí.

Noté que se sonrojaba y asentía.

-Creo saber cómo podremos sentirnos mejor.

-¿Cómo?-me preguntó extrañado.

-¡Comamos helado y veamos _Gossip Girl_!

Abrió los ojos como platos y por un momento creí que diría que no, pero de pronto sonrió y aceptó. Nos servimos unos platos enormes de helado y puse la primera temporada en el DVD. Ni siquiera quise hacer la tarea porque me la estaba pasando tan bien que solo quería estar ahí en el sillón relajada y contenta.

* * *

Por Dios, ¿cuánto voy a soportar? Pintar uñas, ¿helado?, ¿_Gossip Girl_? Tuve que ver cinco capítulos seguidos en una noche y comerme un bote completo de helado de chocolate. Solo quería dormir y hacer tarea pero Serena Tsukino tuvo que llorar y… diablos… Me dio lástima verla tan triste. Su historia es triste, no pensé conocer a nadie que le hubiera pasado algo muy similar a mí. Nunca me imaginé que una mujer tan linda y coqueta pudiera sufrir tanto, y menos después de tener un padre tan poderoso. Kenji Tsukino era un hombre de verdad rico. Andrew me dijo que era su padre y yo recordé todos los reportajes en donde hablamos de él. Pero al parecer nada de eso le servía si su propia hija lo detestaba. Miré a Serena quien lucía bastante tranquila y relajada después de las horas de llanto. Yo jamás había consolado a nadie y sin embargo pude consolar a Serena. Me parecía fácil escucharla y sentarme con ella a platicar. jamás creí que sería capaz de platicarle a alguien lo de mi madre... ni siquiera mis ex parejas lo sabían y ahora una niñita desconocida sabía más de mi vida que todas mis ex novias juntas. A las 11:30 de la noche la vi dormitar y le dije que ya fuera a su habitación. Recogí los platos, me lavé los dientes y me encerré en la mía. No tardé mucho en caer dormido, pues había sido un día agotador.


	4. Yaten

El fin de semana decidimos ir al supermercado a comprar lo que nos hacía falta para el departamento. Yo no tenía trabajo y Serena había salido muy temprano, por lo que aprovechamos el tiempo y cuando llegó a casa nos fuimos en mi coche. El supermercado estaba abarrotado y temí encontrarme a alguien conocido y que me expusiera ante Serena, si eso llegara a pasar tendría un mal rato. Nunca podría revolver a las personas que me conocían de toda la vida con Serena, porque entonces todo se acabaría en un instante y realmente esperaba que ni Andrew ni Unazuki le dijeran algo mío a Serena. Andrew y yo quedamos en que no le diríamos dónde estaba viviendo a Unazuki para que nunca le preguntara a Serena por mí y no hablaran de mí en ningún momento. Quedamos de vernos en 15 minutos en la caja 6, así que me dediqué a buscar los alimentos que normalmente compraba, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de lo hacía pues la mayoría del tiempo Kakyuu se encargaba de esa parte… Eché cereal, leche, más cereal… sopas instantáneas, carne, atún, galletas, café, jugos, y cuando me encontré a Serena abrió los ojos como platos y prácticamente corrió hacia mí.

-¿Es una broma?-me dijo mientras me arrebataba la canasta.

-¿Cómo?

-Seiya… ¿comes esto?

-Pues sí… no sé cocinar mucho.

-Pero… creí que siendo… tú sabes… gay… cuidarías más de tu salud y cuerpo.

-Bueno, en realidad nunca he preocupado por mi peso.

-Claro… pues si vas a vivir conmigo eso va a tener que cambiar porque yo nunca comería sopas instantáneas y mucho menos galletas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las galletas?

-Nada, a excepción de la cantidad de calorías que contienen.

-Tu solo llevas hierbas.

-¡Son verduras! Y son muy buenas, saludables y deliciosas si sabes cómo cocinarlas.-sonrió.

¿Verduras? ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera en mis peores momentos había comido verduras. Serena se deshizo de todo lo que había elegido y lo reemplazo con más verduras, atún, pollo, leche de soya y productos sin demasiadas calorías. Reprimí todos mis impulsos y pensamientos apretando los puños cada vez que Serena sonreía. Esa niña podía ser muy deprimente a veces, y yo que tenía que aguantar las ganas de estrangularla frente a todas esas personas. Duro alrededor de 10 minutos tratando de elegir entre lechuga romana y lechuga orejona, yo realmente no veía la gran diferencia a mí me parecían iguales y dudaba que el sabor fuera diferente. Luego platicó durante otros 10 minutos con un chico que le explicó las propiedades y beneficios del betabel, realmente recé para que las fuerzas demoniacas no se apoderaran de mí ser y asesinaran a todo ser vivo presente. Al fin, una hora y media después, Serena aceptó formarse y luego desperdició media hora discutiendo con la cajera porque le había cobrado mucho más y, según Serena, había hecho las cuentas de todo y lo que la cajera le cobraba sobrepasaba por mucho el monto. Después de dos gerentes, un supervisor y un grupo de señoras cuarentonas, al fin ajustaron la cuenta y Serena pagó lo que tenía que pagar. Mientras subíamos las bolsas al coche, Serena no dejaba de quejarse de la actitud de la cajera y yo lo único que pensaba era en subirla a la cajuela y arrancar a mil kilómetros por hora.

-Oye, Seiya.-dijo Serena una vez nos subimos al coche.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Al fin decía algo coherente.

-Muchísima.

-Creo que las chicas están en el Crown, ¿vamos?, cenamos algo y nos vamos.

-Eh… pero… -lo único que podía pensar era en Unazuki. Si ella nos veía seguramente lo arruinaría todo y no estaba dispuesto.

-Me parece que Unazuki está con sus amigas, o eso dijo Andrew, solo está él.

-Ya.-dije aliviado.-Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Aparqué el coche en el único espacio vacío y minutos después nos encontrábamos dentro del Crown. Vimos a Lita y Mina quienes nos saludaban fervientemente desde sus asientos. Nos acercamos y cuidé que no hubiera nadie conocido en el lugar, ya más relajado me senté al lado de Lita y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me preguntó Mina mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¡Muy bien!-fingí la voz.- ¿Qué hay de ti, corazón?

-Perfecto. De hecho hoy estoy más feliz que nunca porque mi novio acaba de regresar de un viaje, ¡lo extrañaba tanto!

-¿Enserio?-dijo Serena emocionada.- ¡Dónde está!

-En el baño. De hecho ahí viene.-dijo apuntando detrás de mí.

Cuando me giré para verlo sentí que el corazón se me colapsaba.

-¿Yaten?-dije con la voz trémula y llena de temor.

-¿Seiya? Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh… yo…

-¿Se conocen?-dijo Mina inmediatamente.

Ambos la miramos y antes de que pudiera hablar Yaten decidí hablar primero yo.

-Somos hermanos.-sonreí.

Yaten se sentó al lado de Mina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ella es mi novia…-dijo Yaten algo confundido.- ¿Se conocían?

-Así es.-respondió Mina.-En el departamento de Serena.

-¿Serena?-Yaten me miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas.- ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?

-Bueno… es una historia larga.

-¡Seiya es muy buen compañero!-interrumpió Serena.-De verdad, nosotros…

-Eh… Tengo que ir a ver si Andrew está en los videojuegos, chicas, ¿me acompañas, Yaten? Enseguida volvemos.-sonreí fingidamente.

Yaten se puso de pie y me siguió hasta el área de videojuegos. Me detuve abruptamente mirando alrededor, pero Andrew no estaba.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué sucede y qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué estas con las amigas de mi novia? ¿Por qué dijo Serena algo de que eres un buen compañero? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué rayos te tratan como si fueras una más de sus amigas?

-¡Yaten! Baja la voz. Te explicaré todo, dame tiempo.

De nuevo me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca y comencé mi relato. Yaten tenía fuera del país cerca de dos meses y no sabía todos los problemas en los que me había metido, así que comencé por contarle lo sucedido con Kakyuu, mi cambio de casa, lo que había tenido que inventar para vivir con Serena, cómo conocí a las chicas y cada detalle desde que lo había dejado de ver. Yaten me miraba con compasión, luego se reía de mí y después estaba consolándome.

-¿Es enserio? No puedo creerlo.-dijo riendo.-¿Gay? ¿Tú, gay? HA-HA!-casi gritó.

-¡Baja la voz!

-Es que esto es hilarante, Seiya… Ya puedo imaginarte pintándole las uñas a mi novia y sus amigas.-rió de nuevo.

-Yaten.-dije cruzándome de brazos.-Necesito que seas discreto y me sigas el juego, ¡por favor!

-¿De verdad crees que soportes todo esto por un año?

-No sé si podré hacerlo, pero tengo que, necesito hacerlo para poder irme a París, tú sabes lo mucho que me he estado preparando para eso.

-Ya, ya. De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero no sé si aguante las ganas de…-rió.-Reír…-dejó de reírse y luego trató de ponerse serio.-Dime algo, hermanito, ¿Taiki sabe algo de esto?

-No… no lo he visto y creo que si lo supiera se avergonzaría de mí.

-Por supuesto que lo haría, tú y yo somos una vergüenza en su comparación.-rió.-Tiene que saberlo, ¿se lo puedo decir?-rió.

-¡Deja de reír, carajo!-grité.-Y sí… sería bueno que se lo dijeras.

-De verdad no imagino cómo puedes fingir ser gay viviendo en el mismo lugar que esa mujer… wow… eres mi ídolo, Seiya, esa mujer es una belleza.

-Yaten, lo último que quiero es enredarme con una mujer, lo único que deseo es largarme de Japón para siempre.

-¡Uy! Kakyuu es una perra, siempre me cayó mal, ¿te lo había dicho?

-Cada vez que me veías.

-Cierto. Bueno, solo puedo ayudarte, pero no voy a poder evitar la risa.-rió de nuevo.

Lo golpee en la cabeza y regresamos a la mesa. La tarde transcurrió lentamente y cenamos al tiempo que platicábamos, Yaten no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto, con la diferencia de que las chicas no se daban cuenta que se burlaba de mí. Cuando terminamos de comer, Andrew entró al Crown y en cuanto nos vio se acercó a nosotros. Igual que yo se sorprendió al ver a Yaten, pero con las miradas que le lancé se dio cuenta de que Yaten ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Se sentó al lado de Serena y pude notar que no dejó de mirarla y hablar con ella el resto de la noche. De pronto le tomaba la mano y la entrelazaba con la suya para después provocar sonrojo en las mejillas de Serena. Ella reía de todos los chistes, que en lo personal no me lo parecieron, que hacia Andrew y algunas veces se ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja y se inclinaba para "escuchar" mejor lo que Andrew decía. ¡Por Dios! ¿Así es como se ve una pareja normal coqueteando? Pero qué ridiculez. Gracias a Dios no estaba en sus lugares soportando todos esos insoportables coqueteos, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Andrew, seguramente hubiera llevado a Serena a la cama una hora después de haberla conocido, pero por supuesto Andrew no tenía la misma suerte que yo con las mujeres. Traté de ignorarlos pero me resultaba tremendamente entretenido ver las reacciones de ambos, definitivamente tendría que darle algunos consejos a Andrew y quizá ahorrarle algunas vergüenzas.

* * *

A eso de las 9 decidimos que era hora de irnos, pues al siguiente día teníamos cosas qué hacer. Andrew me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta la salida del Crown mientras que los demás se adelantaban y nos esperaban en el estacionamiento. Andrew me miraba directamente a los ojos y se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración. Sonreí tímidamente porque no entendía muy bien sus intenciones, luego me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí. Regresamos con los demás y mientras todos se despedían me subí al coche de Seiya y esperé a que se subiera. Tanto él como yo íbamos muy serios durante el camino y preferí no interrumpir sus pensamientos con mis tonterías, aunque fue él quien interrumpió los míos.

-¿Sucede algo, Serena?

-Oh… eh… no, claro que no, ¿y a ti?

-No.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hace cuánto no veías a tu hermano?

-Dos meses aproximadamente.

-Es bastante, ¿siempre son muy unidos?

-Así es, también con Taiki, solo que cada quien tiene sus cosas que hacer y… bueno, es difícil.

-Entiendo.-miré a la ventana.

-He notado que Andrew ha estado muy cerca de ti hoy.-dijo de pronto Seiya sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Su comentario me pareció algo fuera de lugar y lo miré, aprovechando que él no podía verme a mí, pero tenía razón.

-Oh… ehh… por supuesto que yo también lo noté.

-¿Y bien?-insistió.- ¿Te agrada?

-Pues… para ser sincera en estos momentos tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos, Seiya, no podría decir.

En ese momento nos estacionábamos fuera del edificio y entre los dos bajamos la comida del supermercado. En silencio subimos y acomodamos las cosas en la alacena. Al parecer Seiya no deseaba hablar, y yo tampoco. Algo en la actitud de Andrew me sacó de mi campo de protección. Yo no deseaba ser atrapada por otro hombre cuando hasta hace poco uno me había herido bastante… Y Andrew lo sabía perfectamente. Seiya se despidió de mí y se encerró en su habitación, así que hice lo mismo. Para poder dormir, encendí el iPod y me coloqué los audífonos para olvidarme de todo por un momento. Un par de canciones después sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar y cuando vi la pantalla dejé de escuchar mis palpitaciones. "Darien" decía en la pantalla y los segundos me parecieron eternos. ¿Debía contestar? ¿Debía escuchar su voz nuevamente? Pero… no… ¡no podía hacerlo! Había llegado demasiado lejos como para dejar que una sola llamada arruinara mi barrera protectora. Decidí desviar la llamada pero no fue suficiente, porque sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en mis ojos y a brotar lentamente por mis mejillas. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó cuando de pronto vi a Seiya de pie frente a mi cama mirándome. Me quité los audífonos y me limpié las lágrimas.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Puedes decirme… no hay problema.

-Recibí una llamada.-dije de pronto.-Darien…

Y volví a llorar.

* * *

No tenía la menor idea de quién era Darien, pero Serena no dejaba llorar, así que me acerqué a ella y la abracé suavemente.

-¿Quién es Darien?

-Darien… es mi ex novio.

-¿Tuviste problemas con él?

-Seiya… realmente no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero… lo único que te puedo decir es que se fue…. Se fue muy lejos y lo único que quiero es olvidar.

Dejé que se recuperara hasta que volví a escuchar su voz.

-Hace casi un año se fue a América. No supe de él por mucho tiempo y… cuando regresó… ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo, él solo… me dejó.-lloró de nuevo.

No comprendía muy bien su situación, pero podía ver perfectamente el dolor en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

-Serena… no tienes que hacer esto. Tranquila, llora si eso necesitas, te hará sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Seiya?-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.-¿Crees que deba responderle?

-Creo que debes ser fuerte y no volver a hablar con él nunca. Eso solo será peor, y puede ser que ahorita sea muy difícil y que puedas sentirte tentada, pero tu orgullo y dignidad valen mucho más que ese cretino. Si le contestas él pensará que puede poseerte cuando le dé la gana… ¿eso quieres?

-Solo quiero que me deje en paz…

-Entonces ignóralo.

Durante media hora lloró en mi pecho y no pude hacer nada más que esperar a que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando se quedó dormitando, decidí levantarme a preparar un té. Supuse que eso la haría sentir mejor y le darían ganas de dormir, pues eso siempre me hacía mi madre cuando me sentía mal, siempre me reconfortaba el té. La encontré sentada y con las piernas dobladas, se había soltado el cabello y ahora le caía como cascada por sobre la espalda y algunos mechones le cubrían el rostro brilloso. Cuando se percató de las tazas de té, sonrió y aceptó la que le ofrecía.

-No hay nada que me guste más que el té.

Me senté junto a ella y bebimos en silencio. Sentí la mano de Serena enredarse en mi brazo mientras se acurrucaba contra mí. Como dije… el té siempre funcionaba… Aunque quisiera que pudiera hacerme olvidar y adelantar el tiempo, y de una vez por todas, terminar con todo esto.

* * *

_Capítulo cortito pero espero les agrade y les revele un poco más sobre estos dos... pronto subiré el que sigue n.n gracias a todas!_


	5. Necesitas Un Novio

_Seiya._

Me levanté muy temprano al siguiente día, a pesar de no haber dormido muy bien. No me sentí tan cansado como hubiera esperado, por lo que me alisté sin la menor preocupación. El departamento estaba muy silencioso a pesar de que ya eran las 7:00 a.m, Serena siempre hacía un ruido infinito con la secadora de cabello, o con su música de niñas, o con lo que fuera, pero esta vez todo estaba quieto, por lo que supuse que ya se habría ido. Me preparé un café, lo eché en un termo para bebidas calientes y salí a mi coche. Durante el camino me lo fui tomando sin preocupaciones y al llegar a la facultad me estacioné frente a la biblioteca. Cuando me bajé del coche me asusté al encontrar a Unazuki sentada en una banquita. Si no la conociera creería que había estado esperándome ya que me miraba fijamente hasta que estuve frente a ella. Mi intención era saludarla con la mano y seguir caminando pero de pronto se puso de pie y se interpuso en mi camino.

-Eh… ¿buenos días?

-Hola, Seiya.- sonrió. Esperen… ¿Unazuki sonriendo?-Te estaba esperando.

-¿A mí?-pregunté incrédulo.-¿Para qué me querrías tú a mí?

-Deja de ser tan engreído.

-Creí que me odiabas.

-¡Eh, qué! Sí… yo te odio, ¡no lo olvides! Pero estamos estudiando lo mismo y necesito la ayuda de alguien experimentado que ya está por acabar su carrera.

-Ya. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, que me respondas unas preguntas. ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

-Pues tengo una hora libre de 10 a 11, estaré en la cafetería.

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos entonces!-dijo mientras se alejaba. De verdad que esa niña me daba miedo y prefería convivir con ella el menor tiempo posible.

La mañana pasó lentamente y logré terminar un capítulo entero de mi tesis, por lo que decidí darme un tiempo libre antes de mi "cita" con la hermana loca de mi amigo y comer algo. Justo cuando terminé de desayunar la vi entrar y acercarse a mí tímidamente, mirando hacia todos lados como si temiera que la vieran conmigo. En realidad las chicas la miraba de una manera extraña, como si la detestaran y abrían los ojos como platos cuando se sentó frente a mí. Chicas…

Llegué al trabajo cinco minutos antes de la hora. Ese día estuvo muy tranquilo y no hubo mucho movimiento, por lo que aproveché para leer para mi investigación. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo estuve leyendo, pero a las 6:00 en punto salí del edificio y me dirigí al departamento. Al estacionarme deduje que Serena ya habría regresado o estaría por regresar, aunque por fuera no se veían luces. Al entrar vi todo exactamente igual que como lo había dejado y el silencio era igual o peor. Ninguna luz estaba encendida y no se escuchaba ni la respiración. Era obvio que Serena no estaba, pero para asegurarme toqué la puerta de su habitación, aunque no respondió, decidí entrar. Encendí la luz y para mi sorpresa la encontré tendida sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. De pronto los abrió y me miró algo confundida.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces acostada? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Eh…-trató de hablar mientras se recargaba en el respaldo.-Yo…

-Un momento… ¿No te has levantado en todo el día?

Serena negó con la cabeza y se talló los ojos. Se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando y a juzgar por sus ojeras no había dormido bien tampoco.

-Me duele la cabeza.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y la observé.

-¿Te sientes mal por lo de anoche?

-Seiya… me he pasado todo el día meditando sobre eso, no he dejado de llorar, creo que no quiero hablar de eso…

-Hmmm… no es sano que te quedes aquí encerrada todo el día. Báñate que nos vamos en este momento al centro comercial.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues, a las chicas les encanta ir de compras, ¿no?-dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Realmente no soportaba la idea de pasar tiempo en un centro comercial, pero si eso haría que Serena saliera de ese lugar, lo haría.

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza. En veinte minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el coche camino al centro comercial. Serena entró a todas las tiendas sin excepción, absolutamente a TODAS. Compró ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios, y yo cargaba todas las bolsas mientras la miraba con desesperación. Al menos estaba sonriendo y parecía divertirse, y ya no vi rastro de tristeza en su mirada. Llevaba puestos sus anteojos de descanso para tapar las ojeras, o eso había dicho. Dos horas después, cuando ya algunas tiendas estaban cerrando, le pedí que por favor nos detuviéramos a comer algo porque ya no aguantaba más. ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil y se me ocurre ofrecerle eso a una chica? Jamás había caminado tanto en un centro comercial, ¡idiota! Por qué me dejé, por qué. Quisiera poder ser yo mismo y no tener que fingir ser un gay al que le encanta andar en las tiendas, ¡tonto de mí!

Devoré los ramens que pedí tan rápido que tuve que ordenar una segunda orden. Serena en cambio se comió dos hamburguesas porque no había comido en todo el día y me sorprendió realmente que una chica aguantara tanta comida en su estómago. Además de todo se comió las papas fritas que las acompañaban y un helado. Yo me llené con los ramens, que eran una comida muy ligera a comparación con las hamburguesas. Cuando terminamos de comer y yo también compré un helado, encontré a Serena observándome fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté incómodo.

-Seiya, yo te he contado algunas cosas importantes de mi vida, ¿podrías tu contarme lo que sucedió con tu pareja?

Me puse tenso. ¿Contarle? No podría hacer eso sin revelar mis verdaderas intenciones.

-Pues… eh… no hay mucho que contar.

-Por qué terminaron.

-Bueno, pues ella… es decir, él… se enojó conmigo porque creía que yo no quería entregarme completamente.

-¿Te refieres a que él creía que no querías comprometerte enteramente?

-Algo así… pero si nunca lo hice fue porque nunca lo sentí así. Había algo que me hacía falta para entregarme completamente y nunca pude hacer nada al respecto. Créeme que siempre quise darle lo mejor de mí, pero simplemente…

-Te entiendo, Seiya. Y la verdad me parece muy sincero de tu parte que a pesar de todo hayas dejado las cosas claras en vez de seguir mintiendo. Uno no debe estar con otra persona si no lo desea, o si no siente que deba ser así. ¿Lo querías mucho?

-Pues sí. Lo quería demasiado, yo no sé si estaba enamorado o no, si lo amaba o no, pero lo que sí sé es que ha sido la única persona así de cercana a mí, aunque como te digo, no puedo asegurar que lo amara porque me imagino que cuando uno se enamora… pues debe ser algo tan especial y único que uno no duda en dar lo mejor de sí, así que pensándolo así, supongo que no lo estaba, porque de haberlo estado lo hubiera dado todo sin titubeos. ¿No?

Serena sonrió y me tomó la mano.

-Tienes toda la razón, y eso era precisamente lo que yo iba a decirte. No te sientas mal, que si ese chico no era para ti o tú no te sentías enamorado, no debes sentirte mal por no haberte entregado. Cuando encuentres a un chico que de verdad quieras, no vas a dudar ni un segundo en darle todo y en entregarte completamente, créeme.

¿Qué? Ahora Serena Tsukino me daba consejos sobre mi vida amorosa, eso no estaba nada bien. Yo era un hombre y sabía bien lo que hacía, aunque decía la verdad cuando me refería a Kakyuu y que nunca pude darle más allá, porque no lo sentía pero… que una chica me lo dijera se sentía extraño, o más bien, se sentía extraño que una chica concordara conmigo, y no me odiara por ser un hijo de puta. Ahora comprendo cómo es que los gays siempre tienen la razón y nosotros no.

-Dime aldo, Serena, ¿por qué dices todas esas cosas? ¿Acaso tú ya encontraste a esa persona?

Se quedó muy seria y me soltó la mano.

-Eso creo. Aunque no funcionó, o al menos yo sí, pero él no. Yo amaba a Darien más que a mi propia vida, yo quería hacer mi vida con él y tenerlo junto a mí para siempre.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡No lo creo! Eso quería.

La miré incrédulo.

-Serena, no creo que sea así, cuando algo tan grande pasa debería ser mutuo, ¿no crees? Si Darien aprovechó el primer momento para dejarte, no creo que tú sientas algo tan puro por una persona así.

-Bueno, ¡ya! De verdad me siento bien gracias a que me sacaste de mi cuarto, ¿podríamos dejarlo así? No quiero volver a llorar…

Recogimos nuestra basura y regresamos al departamento en silencio. Yo pensaba en qué hubiera sido de mi vida de haber aceptado las condiciones de Kakyuu, de haber hecho una vida junto a ella, y seguramente Serena pensaba en cómo hubiera sido su vida si Darien le hubiera ofrecido el cielo y las estrellas. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y tenía la cabeza recargada en el vidrio, mirando hacia el exterior. Los ojos le brillaban y me pareció que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

Esa chica de verdad me preocupaba. No era muy normal encontrar a personas así, y al verla nunca podría imaginarme que sufriera tanto. A pesar de que Serena no me lo decía, yo estaba seguro de que ella se sentía mucho peor de lo que mostraba, y no solo por ese tal Darien sino por su padre, que seguramente le dolía más que un noviesucho cualquiera, seguro que esos le sobraban y en un mes se olvidaría de él y andaría con otro. Las chicas de su clase siempre eran así, aunque algo me decía que su dolor era más profundo y de pronto me dio mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la afligía tanto.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Andrew se encontraba platicando con el portero y cuando nos vio cambió de expresión y sonrió alegremente. Mientras Serena bajó a saludarlo, yo bajé todas las bolsas del carro y no pude saludarlo de mano.

-Serena, vine a ver si querías ir a dar un paseo.-dijo Andrew ignorándome totalmente. Pero qué clase de amigos tengo, solo ven a una chica y te ignoran.

-Pero… ¿no es muy tarde?-respondió Serena insegura.

-Creo que te haría bien caminar un poco.-dije de pronto. Ambos me miraron extrañados.

-Lo ves, Seiya tiene razón. Vamos.-dijo jalando a Serena ligeramente del brazo.-Seiya llevará tus compras.

Serena me miró algo confundida y se alejaron poco a poco. Entré al departamento con cierta dificultad y de la frustración dejé caer las bolsas al piso y lancé la puerta fuertemente tras de mí. Calenté agua para un té y mientras hervía me sentí idiota por haber lanzado las bolsas, por lo que las recogí y las metí a la habitación de Serena. Las dejé sobre la cama y antes de salir hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Había un portarretratos boca abajo y cuando lo tomé vi a Serena tomada del brazo de un hombre alto y de cabellos negros, aunque corto. Su mirada era seria y profunda, no encontré ni una pizca de emoción en sus ojos, mientras que Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja como si fuera la mujer más feliz del universo. Me resultó casi imposible creerme que esa chica que lucía tan feliz era la misma Serena que vivía conmigo. Escuché el ruido de la tetera que indicaba el punto de ebullición y dejé la foto donde estaba.

Me serví mi té y me lo tomé mientras veía la televisión. Una tonta película sobre un secuestro… bah… aburridas películas en donde Al Pacino o uno de esos actores siempre salían haciendo el mismo papel pero con diferente nombre. Una hora después escuché ruidos fuera y supuse que serían Andrew y Serena. Cuando entraron me vieron sentado y Serena se sonrojó, mientras que Andrew sonreía como idiota. Traté de sonreír pero solo me salió una mueca. No comprendía por qué cuando esos dos estaban juntos me resultaba tan horrible estar cerca de ellos. Por lo que me levanté y me encerré en mi habitación a trabajar. El sueño se me había retrasado debido a la cena que tuvimos en el centro comercial. Escuché a Andrew y Serena platicar y me desconcentraban mucho, así que decidí acostarme y tratar de dormir.

Al día siguiente me sentí mejor, ya que al fin era viernes y solo tenía que ir a la escuela una hora. Serena ya no estaba en casa y después de tomar un desayuno tranquilamente me fui. El día transcurrió lentamente y en el trabajo tuvimos que editar todo el día, pues el próximo ejemplar estaba por salir a la venta. Eran los días en los que había más trabajo pero me confortaba saber que los sábados ni los domingos tenía que levantarme de la cama. Cuando llegué a casa Serena estaba acompañada de Mina y Lita, quienes se emocionaron bastante al verme y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que casi me dejan sin aire.

-Hola chicas, me da gusto verlas también, ¿qué hacen tan tarde aquí y en pijama?

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? Es viernes de chicas, hacemos esto una vez al mes.-dijo Mina mientras abría una barra de chocolate.

¿Viernes de chicas? ¿Y qué rayos significa eso?

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-me preguntó Serena desde la cocina, en donde se encontraba preparando emparedados.

-El lunes sale a la venta un ejemplar y teníamos que editar. Disculpen mi ignorancia pero… ¿A qué se refieren con eso de viernes de chicas?

-Platicamos, vemos películas, comemos, comemos y… ¡comemos!-respondió Lita vaciando palomitas en un contenedor.

-Por supuesto nos vas a acompañar, ¿cierto?-dijo Mina jalándome hasta el sillón.

-¿Y cuál película veremos primero?-se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¡Diario de una pasión!-gritaron todas al unísono.

Oh, mierda, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el montón de películas regadas sobre la alfombra y quise morir. Diario de una pasión.

"-¿Crees que nuestro amor, puede obrar milagros?  
- Oh,si,lo creo,por eso..por eso siempre regresas a mi lado.  
- ¿Crees que nuestro amor,nos sacará de aquí juntos?  
- Creo que nuestro amor puede hacer todo lo que nos propongamos.  
- Te quiero  
- Yo tambien te quiero  
- Buenas noches  
- Buenas noches... amor mío. " repetían las tres sin ninguna excepción. Se sabían los diálogos de memoria, ¡de memoria!

500 días con ella, Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días, Titanic... ¡TITANIC!, Un paseo para recordar, ¡CREPÚSCULO!, 10 cosas que odio de ti, por Dios, ya eran casi las 2 a.m. y aun seguíamos viendo La cosa más dulce, cuando se acabó pusieron la de Secreto en la Montaña y entonces no aguanté más. Me levanté bruscamente del sillón fingiendo que me dolía el estómago y corrí al baño. Me quedé ahí tratando de procesar la bola de tonterías que había visto en toda la noche que solo la comida pudo ayudarme a soportar. Sin hacer ruido me encerré en mi habitación y el tal Edward Cullen me perseguía en cada momento hasta que logré quedarme dormido.

* * *

_Serena._

A las 11 de la mañana después de desayunar las chicas y yo salimos de mi departamento. Me despedí de ellas en la estación del metro y quedamos de vernos en la noche. Tenía que llegar al Crown a las 12 pues desgraciadamente los sábados sí trabajaba. No quisimos despertar a Seiya porque seguramente estaba muy cansado. En el Crown Unazuki se encontraba limpiando unas mesas cuando llegué. Dejé mis cosas en la trastienda y me coloqué el delantal. Al parecer Andrew se encontraba en los videojuegos y me sentí más cómoda así. El día transcurrió con lentitud, pues no había mucho movimiento y Unazuki me platicaba algo sobre sus padres. A eso de las cinco de la tarde vi entrar a Zoycite, un gran gran amigo mío.

-¡Serena, cariño!-dijo gritando tan fuerte que los clientes lo miraron extrañados.

-¡Zoycite! Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarme, qué milagro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cariño, seguro ya me extrañabas.

-Muchísimo, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Para empezar, ya no eres mi único amigo gay.

-¡Qué! ¿De qué estás hablando? Me has traicionado maldita.

Reí. Zoycite siempre era tan divertido.

-Oh Dios mío…-dije de pronto abriendo los ojos.- ¡Lo tengo!

-A qué te refieres, hermosa.

-¡Tienes que conocerlo! Seiya es muy muy guapo y es todo un hombre, te va a encantar. Harían la pareja perfecta.

-¿De verdad es guapo? Mira que estoy atravesando por una situación difícil y necesito… tu sabes, divertirme.

-¡Es todo un manjar de los dioses! Debes verlo con tus propios ojos. Esta noche las chicas y yo saldremos al Harajuku Bar, ¿vienes? Así podré presentártelo.

-¡No tienes ni qué preguntármelo! Estaré ahí.

-¿Y adónde van?-dijo Andrew apareciendo en el mostrador. Sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí y posaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Oh… iremos al Harajuku Bar con las chicas, ¿quieres ir?

-Claro, bonita.

Platicamos durante un rato más hasta que Zoycite se fue y Andrew regresó a los videojuegos, por lo que aproveché para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Seiya. Esto sería perfecto, al fin podría agradecerle de alguna forma a mi querido Seiya por escucharme y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. Zoycite era una excelente persona y había muchas probabilidades de que esos dos se enamoraran. Nada mejor que tus grandes amigos estén juntos, ¿cierto? Todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

_Seiya._

Estuve trabajando todo el sábado en mi tesis. A decir verdad estaba orgulloso de mí mismo, pues estaba avanzando tan rápido como un Correcaminos. Si seguía así probablemente podría terminar todo antes de tiempo y así largarme de aquí cuanto antes. A eso de las siete recibí un mensaje de Serena y lo leí.

"Querido Seiya, las chicas, Andrew y yo iremos al Harajuku Bar esta noche, ¿te animas?, te esperamos a eso de las nueve. ¡Besos!"

Aún tenía tiempo de darme un baño, pues me había quedado todo el día en mi habitación escribiendo, corrigiendo y leyendo. Me di cuenta de que tenía algo de barba creciéndome, por lo que me rasuré, me bañé y me alisté. Salí de casa a las nueve en punto y llegué al bar veinte minutos después. Vi a los chicos en una mesa al fondo y me senté junto a Serena. Estuvimos platicando durante un rato hasta que de pronto noté que un chico se acercaba a nosotros. No era muy alto pero tenía porte y el cabello le caía sobre la espalda. Era rubio y tenía cara de bebé, se veía que se cuidaba mucho la piel. Sus ojos recorrían la mesa apresuradamente y se detuvieron en mí largo tiempo, por lo que me puse nervioso. Saludó a Serena con la mano, después saludó a las chicas de beso, a Andrew, a Serena y luego se detuvo frente a mí. Me miraba de una manera muy extraña y persistente, me hacía sentir nervioso.

-Seiya, él es mi buen amigo Zoycite, quería presentártelo.-dijo Serena dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola!-dijo él con un tono algo…femenino.

-Hola…-dije confundido.

Zoycite se sentó junto a mí y me miraba de una manera un tanto extraña. Tragué un poco de saliva y entonces comprendí todo. Me dio muchísimo coraje todo lo que estaba pasando. Serena Tsukino había organizado esa salidita solo para presentarme a su amigo, ¡quería emparejarme! Maldita, es una tonta, ¡tonta, tonta, tonta! Me las iba a pagar. Toda la noche fue un martirio. Zoycite trataba de sacarme platica y aunque yo le respondía no podía evitar darme cuenta que coqueteaba conmigo y me resultaba sumamente incómodo. Miré mi reloj varias veces hasta que a eso de la una de la mañana y tratando de lucir natural me disculpé con todos los demás y salí del bar. Estaba a punto de subirme al coche cuando de pronto vi a Serena correr hacia mí.

-¡Seiya!

-Serena, ¿qué estabas pensando?-dije sumamente enojado.-Me voy al departamento ahora.

Me subí al coche y entonces Serena subió también.

-Yo me voy contigo.

-¿No te vas a quedar con tu noviesito?

-¿Qué te sucede?

Manejé tan rápido que ignoré todo lo que Serena decía y su mirada asesina. Cuando llegamos al departamento golpee la puerta tras de mí y antes de meterme a mi habitación escuché su voz de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es, Serena, que no quiero que me consigas novios, no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada, ¡no!, fue lo más estúpido que pudiste hacer. ¡Conseguirme novio!

-¡Seiya!-gritó.-Solo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor, ¡por Dios!, me doy cuenta de que eres tan… solitario y que estas tan dolido por tu ex pareja que creí que lo que necesitabas era…

-¡No! Precisamente eso es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos, ¡quiero estar solo! ¡Solo! Quiero terminar mi tesis y largarme de este lugar.

Noté que Serena se ponía tensa y agachaba la mirada. Sin decir nada se fue a su habitación y golpeó la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué les pasaba a las chicas de hoy? Siempre queriendo organizar la vida de todos a su alrededor, ¿Conseguirme novio? ¡Por Dios! Ya era bastante difícil fingir ser gay como para soportar algo de esa índole. Me encerré también en mi habitación y no logré dormir hasta que se me pasó el enojo.

La mañana siguiente fue un martirio. Decidí que no tenía ganas de convivir con Serena y me quedé en mi habitación trabajando. No podía perder el tiempo más, porque tenía razón cuando le dije a Serena que quería acabar lo más pronto posible y largarme. A eso del mediodía salí a prepararme algo de comer, pero encontré a Serena en la cocina y no quería discutir con ella, por lo que decidí ver la televisión mientras esperaba a que desocupara la cocina. Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión y los trastes golpeándose los unos con los otros. Cambié de canal hasta que regresé al mismo y volví a hacer lo mismo. No podía creer que tuviéramos 80 canales de televisión y no hubiera nada bueno para ver. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Serena se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mí. Colocó frente a mí un plato con ensalada y espagueti y vi que comenzó a comer. Sin decir nada tomé mi plato e hice lo mismo. Cuando acabé lo dejé de nuevo en la mesita y me recliné en el sofá. De pronto sentí la cabeza de Serena recargándose en mis piernas y se acurrucaba contra mí mientras le cambiaba a la televisión y le dejaba en TNT. La miré extrañado, aunque la verdad me reconfortó, no me gustaba estar peleado con ella, a pesar de que era una chica testaruda y tonta me hacía falta escuchar su voz pasiva y tranquila y sus relatos de niña presumida. Dos horas después nos encontrábamos riendo por una película de Will Ferrel y su estúpido humor americano. Serena comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello, lo cual me recordó que debía despuntarlo pronto.


	6. Pasados Y Pensamientos

**Julio**

_Seiya POV_

De nuevo lunes. Definitivamente no era mi día favorito de la semana, pero, ¿qué más da?, todos odiamos los lunes, es como una ley de la vida. Me desperté con dificultad, pues me había quedado hasta tarde platicando con Taiki por internet. Recogí mi neceser para tomar un baño y como vi la puerta del baño, me imaginé que estaba desocupado. Cuando estuve por entrar fue entonces cuando me detuvo en seco. Sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía a mis movimientos ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Serena se encontraba lavándose los dientes pero ella estaba… en ropa interior. No llevaba más que sus bragas y su sostén. Por más que lo intenté no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y para mi mala suerte tuve demasiado tiempo para estudiar cada detalle. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan perfecta, físicamente, quiero decir. Sus largas piernas, su vientre plano, sus pechos redondos… noté mis mejillas colorarse rojo escarlata cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que la observaba. Desvié la mirada y fingí una sonrisa, Serena terminó de hacer sus cosas y salió del baño.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Serena preocupada.

-¡Serena! ¡Ponte algo encima! No puedes andar por ahí así…

La vi reírse a carcajadas y agarrarse el cabello.

-Por Dios, Seiya, no me digas que nunca has visto a una mujer semidesnuda. Sabía que eras gay pero no creí que te asustara tanto ver a una mujer así. Bueno, en fin, discúlpame, se me hizo tarde y ahora voy a cambiarme.

Se encerró en su cuarto y yo me metí al baño. Maldita y estúpida Serena, traté de no pensar en ello pero por más que lo intentaba no logré olvidar lo que vi. No podía negar que Serena era muy hermosa, pero eso sobrepasaba mis límites. A fin de cuentas yo era hombre y nunca podría resistirme a un cuerpo hermoso.

Salí a la escuela y el día comenzó normal como siempre, a excepción de que Unazuki me esperaba en el estacionamiento como se le había hecho costumbre de un tiempo para acá. No entendía a esa niña, siempre insistía en que le ayudara con esto y con aquello, y no se me despegaba en todo el día y cuando al fin lograba huir de ella, de pronto volvía a encontrarla. Comenzaba a frustrarme.

-¿Qué quieres, Unazuki?-dije cortante para ver si se alejaba de mí de una vez.

-Yo quería que…

-Unazuki, ¿de verdad necesitas tanto mi ayuda o solo son pretextos?-dije de pronto.

-¿Pretextos? ¿Para qué?-respondió con seriedad.

-Para hablar conmigo, obvio.

-¡Pfff! ¿De verdad crees que quiero estar hablando contigo todo el tiempo?

-No solo lo creo, lo puedo notar.

-No es así, Seiya, solo estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre ti y un trabajo con tu ayuda, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Hasta donde yo pensaba, tú me odiabas.

-¡Y todavía!

-Eso sí que no lo creo. Alguien no odia a otra persona pero se está todo el día con esa persona.

-¡Qué odio eres, Seiya Kou!

-Escucha, Unazuki, tengo mi asesoría de tesis, así que por favor, déjame.

-Pero…

-Escucha, si tanto quieres tus estúpidos trabajos, espera a que termina mis asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? Ve y haz algunos amigos por ahí para que no te desesperes.

-¡Idiota! Sí tengo amigos.-gritó mientras me alejaba.

"¿Enserio?" pensé ante su respuesta. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar a tantas mujeres a mí alrededor? Lo que quería era alejarme de ellas y de pronto me encontré en medio de muchas. Lo bueno que Andrew y yo acordamos no decirle a Unazuki dónde estaba viviendo porque entonces me causaría demasiados problemas con Serena, y no estaba dispuesto a gastar tiempo y energías en problemas irrelevantes en mi vida. Tenía que ser fuerte y enfocarme en mi tesis, que al menos ya tenía un buen comienzo y mucha bibliografía. Dos horas después salí de mi asesoría y para mi grande sorpresa, encontré a Unazuki en la cafetería. No me quedó de otra más que comer algo con ella y escuchar su parloteo "intelectual". Unazuki acercó su silla a la mía y comenzó a explicarme unas cuantas cosas, aunque no lograba concentrarme porque comencé a darme cuenta de que intencionalmente se me acercaba mucho y hacía movimientos extraños, por lo que traté de ignorarlo, pero de pronto sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro y entonces tuve que enfrentarla.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dije automáticamente.

-De maravilla.

-¿Por qué me miras así, niña?

Segundos después sentí sus labios pegarse desesperadamente a los míos. Abrí los ojos como platos y no tuve más remedio que apartarla de mí con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Después tuve tiempo de enojarme y la miré severamente.

-¿De esto se trataba todo? Por Dios, Unazuki, debes madurar, ¿sí?

-Pero, Seiya… es que tú me gustas.

-Creí que quedaba claro que tú a mí no, solo eres una niña, y lo más importante, eres la hermana de mi amigo.

-Creí que nuestras peleas eran porque…

-No, no, no, no… todo es una equivocación. Eres muy bonita e inteligente, pero la verdad es que no eres mi tipo y no te veo de esa manera, y no creo que algún día suceda… puedo seguir ayudándote en tus trabajos, pero es todo.

La vi ponerse de pie, enojada y recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente. Me lanzó una última mirada asesina y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Vaya problemas en los que siempre me meto. Lo único que me faltaba. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una mujer que piensa que soy gay y con otra que me odiaba y que ahora resulta que me ama. Me quedé un rato más en la cafetería a leer un poco y una hora después salí hacia _Barnes & Nobles_. Me pasé la tarde entera revisando algunos artículos de mis compañeros, porque para colmo el editor había faltado y era de suma importancia que se editaran esos artículos, así que salí más tarde de lo normal y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de descansar un momento. Recogí mis cosas antes de revisar el reloj y ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Me froté la frente en señal de cansancio y salí a la calle. Me sorprendió ver a mi hermano Yaten recargado en mi coche y de brazos cruzados, normalmente nunca me visitaba y mucho menos se quedaba esperando fuera de mi trabajo.

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hermanito, vine a buscarte, pero creo que tardaste más de lo normal.

-No debiste esperar tanto, ¿por qué no entraste?

-Oh, descuida, la recepcionista me dijo que saldrías más tarde así que hice unas cosas y regresé hace algunos minutos.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-¿Por qué no vamos al café de aquí en frente y hablamos?

Cruzamos la calle y nos sentamos en la primera mesa vacía que encontramos. El lugar no estaba muy lleno y ordenamos un par de capuchinos. No me parecía nada normal que Yaten me buscara y mucho menos para "hablar", eso estaba raro y de cierta manera me daba miedo lo que pudiera decir.

-Seiya, estuve hablando con Taiki y estamos preocupados.

-¿Preocupados por qué?

-Pues es obvio, ¿no?, no nos agrada mucho esa idea de fingir ser gay, deberíamos encontrar otra solución.

-Es muy tarde ya, ¿no crees?, ya tengo viviendo con Serena poco más de un mes, me he acostumbrado. Además no es tan difícil fingir, simplemente trato de no expresar mucho.

-Es muy peligroso, es decir, no eres de hierro, tienes sentimientos y sensaciones, vivir con una mujer no es…

-Basta, Yaten, tienes que dejar esto, estaré bien, en verdad, confíen en mí. Cuando menos se den cuenta habré terminado mi tesis y estaré en París. Todo acabará pronto y yo podré tener todo lo que siempre he querido y por lo que tanto he trabajado. Por otro lado… Serena no es tan mala compañía después de todo, es decir, no me agradan muchas cosas que hace pero tendría problemas muy parecidos con quien fuera que viviera, ¿no crees?

-Está bien… como tú digas, pero si decides cambiar de opinión de pronto debes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlamos durante un rato más hasta que nos despedimos. Ya eran casi las 11 cuando llegué al departamento. Desde fuera noté una luz mortecina que salía de la ventana de la sala y subí las escaleras. Serena se encontraba recostada en el sillón, escribiendo algo en una libreta y cuando me vio entrar sonrió. Sonreí involuntariamente.

-Buenas noches, joven Kou, ¿por qué ha tardado tanto?

-Disculpe usted, señorita Tsukino, lo que sucede es que hubo mucho trabajo hoy, además de que uno de mis hermanos me esperó para hablar conmigo.

-Ya veo, ¿ya cenó, joven?

-Solo tomé un café y muero de hambre, ¿qué hay de usted, _madame_?

-Tampoco, ¿le gustaría acompañarme? Precisamente lo estaba yo esperando.

-Muy bien, entonces preparemos algo.

Decidimos preparar yakimeshi porque era más rápido ya teniendo el arroz. Nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala a comer después de que Serena nos sirvió té chai. Mientras comíamos no hablamos, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos en silencio, a veces sonriendo, y yo sin querer recordé nuevamente su cuerpo en ropa interior. Di un largo trago a mi té para olvidar la imagen. Después de un rato, cuando Serena se sirvió un segundo plato y yo la imité, rompió el silencio lentamente.

-Dime algo, Seiya, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti ese trabajo en París?

-Es algo complicado. Verás… desde que era un adolescente me interesé por la escritura. Comencé escribiendo cosas tontas, que quizá en este momento no tendrían mucho sentido, pero poco a poco mi sed por escribir fue creciendo mucho hasta que decidí dedicarme a ello profesionalmente. Conseguí trabajo repartiendo revistas en Barnes & Nobles, después logré ser el chico recepcionista para luego ser el asistente del editor. Cuando al fin entré en la universidad y mis escritos eran ya más pulcros, me dieron el puesto de escritor y tengo allí el mismo tiempo que tengo estudiando. El año pasado conocí al dueño de la compañía Barnes & Nobles alrededor del mundo. Por increíble que parezca, no tiene una editorial en París, y su nuevo proyecto es abrir una. Mis jefes y mis compañeros me postularon para ser el encargado de ese proyecto y el señor Huxley habló conmigo para darme el puesto, pero para poder dármelo me dio de condición titularme y…

Me quedé callado cuando la miré a los ojos.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó curiosa.

-Casarme.

-¿Casarte? No pueden hacer eso, es algo muy malo, tú no…

-Exactamente. El caso es que lo haré, hablaré con el señor Huxley con respecto a lo de casarme, pero es lo que más deseo en toda mi vida. Vivir en París, alejado de este lugar en donde no logro encontrar una paz interior. Lo único que quiero es escribir un libro, mostrarle al mundo quién soy. Tomar el mando de la revista y tomar decisiones importantes.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los gays no podemos tener sueños?

-No es eso, Seiya, lo sabes.

-Solo bromeo.-sonreí.- ¿Qué hay de ti? Es decir, me has platicado tus problemas con tu padre, entre otros, pero no me has platicado qué es lo que quieres para ti.

-Pues… la verdad es que mi historia no es tan interesante como la tuya. Quizá dirás que tengo sueños de niña tonta, pero mi madre me enseñó desde muy pequeña a tratar bien a los demás. Me enseñó a entablar buenas relaciones con las personas, incluso cuando no las conociera. Siempre me enseñó a ayudarlos y me inculcó el gusto por los idiomas, por el mundo exterior. Mi padre desde el principio se opuso a que estudiara relaciones internacionales, pero es lo que yo quiero. Cuando haga mi servicio, conseguí un puesto en el gobierno como asistente del primer ministro. Quiero viajar por todo el mundo, seguir cultivando los idiomas que ya sé, aprender nuevos. Quiero ayudar a todos los que puedan y…

Serena se quedó callada viendo el techo y un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Le brillaban tanto que por un momento pude apreciar mejor el azul que emanaba de ellos.

-¿Y…?

-Quería tener una familia… amar… pero supongo que esas cosas no son para mí.

-Serena, eres bastante joven aun, tienes 22 años, ¡pod Dios! Conocerás a alguien que te haga sentir lo que nunca nadie logró, y sabrás que no quieres separarte de esa persona, te lo aseguro. Y también estoy seguro de que podrás hacer todo eso que dices. Me parece muy noble y tierno de tu parte lo que quieres hacer, y me da gusto que te hayas negado a quedarte detrás de un escritorio en la empresa de tu padre, eres muy valiente.

-¿Crees que lo soy? A veces pienso que por lo que le hice a mi padre he arruinado toda mi vida.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Serena, al contrario, decidiste crear tu propio camino y tú eres una persona independiente de tu padre. Lo único que arruinaste fue quizá una oportunidad de estar con tu padre, pero vale la pena si eso implica realizar tus sueños.

Serena sonrió y me revolvió el cabello.

-Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿no es cierto?

Cuando iba a responderle, escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Nos miramos mutuamente y después al reloj. Ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche, no eran hora de visitas y ciertamente ni ella ni yo esperábamos a nadie.

-Yo abriré, quédate aquí.-dije poniéndome de pie.

Caminé hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí no supe qué decir. Era el mismo hombre de la foto de Serena en su habitación. Estaba delante de mí con el ceño fruncido y esa misma mirada vacía que en la foto. Cuando me miró noté la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro y entonces por primera vez escuché su voz grave y profunda.

-¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Serena?-preguntó impaciente, tratando de ver algo dentro de la casa.

-Ella…

-¿Darien?-escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver a Serena y tenía los puños apretados y temblaba levemente. Las mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos brillosos, como cuando lloraba. Temí que comenzara a llorar allí mismo.

-Serena… no tienes que hablar con él si no quieres.-intervine.

-¿Quién es éste, Serena? Tú hablarás conmigo, él no tiene por qué meterte ideas en la cabeza.

-Por favor, vete de aquí.-dijo Serena con la voz entrecortada.

-No me voy a ir hasta no hablar contigo, ¡solo un minuto!

-¡Vete, Darien! Ahora…-fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor, vete de aquí, ella no desea…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Por eso no quieres hablar conmigo? Siempre supe que eras una…

Sin pensarlo dos veces le propiné un puntapié tan fuerte que Darien tuvo que doblegarse.

* * *

_Serena POV_

Vi cómo Darien se retorcía del dolor por la patada que Seiya le había dado. ¿Una qué? No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo viniera como si nada a querer hablar conmigo después de las miles de llamadas y cartas que envié.

-Por favor, Darien, te lo ruego.

-Serena, tienes que darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo, si no me dejas explicarte yo… no sé qué voy a hacer. Si tan solo me dejaras yo…

-Escúchame, Darien, te busqué muchas veces, te llame hasta cansarme, te escribí cartas hasta que ya no podía más, nunca supe nada de ti, nunca respondiste. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Creerte a la primera que vienes a buscarme? No quiero hablar contigo, no podría porque si lo hago yo…

-Ya vete.-dijo Seiya acercándose a mí y rodeándome con los brazos.

-Lo haré, pero no porque tú me digas, imbécil, sino porque ella quiere.-golpeó la puerta tras de sí y en ese mismo instante Serena se tumbó al suelo sin poder contenerse.

Y entonces caí, y lloré… lloré y lloré…

* * *

_Seiya POV_

Pasó mucho rato antes de que se calmara y se atreviera a mirarme. Nunca creí que ver a su ex novio le afectara tanto, pero realmente me conmovía verla en ese estado, tan débil y frágil…

-Seiya…-dijo con voz temblorosa.

No la dejé hablar. La ayudé a llegar hasta su habitación y a recostarse. Pero antes de que pudiera irme sentí que Serena me detenía y me miraba con tristeza.

-No te vayas, Seiya, no quiero estar sola.

-Está bien, me esperaré a que te quedes dormida.

-No. Si te vas cuando me duerma lo sabré y despertaré, quédate conmigo a dormir.

-¿A dormir?-pregunté asustado. Pero luego reflexioné, Serena necesitaba mi ayuda y si era la única forma en que podía hacerlo, acepté.-Está bien, me quedaré.-dije metiéndome entre las cobijas y acomodándome en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Serena sonrió y cuando terminé de acomodarme noté cómo Serena se me acurrucaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y yo comencé a temblar. Sí había dormido con mujeres antes, sí, en la misma cama, pero nunca dejé que alguna durmiera abrazada de mí, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, a Serena no pude decirle que no.

-Gracias, Seiya…, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda, a pesar de lo poco que te conozco, me atrevo a decir que eres mi mejor amigo…

Me tensé y la miré porque sabía que ella no podía verme a mí. ¿Su mejor amigo? Los hombres y las mujeres no podíamos ser amigos pero… ella tenía razón después de todo, porque yo era _gay._ A pesar de todos esos pequeños problemas en los que tenía que fingir, supe que Serena hablaba sinceramente y sonreí. Decidí que no pasaba nada malo si también la abrazaba, al menos para que se calmara y lo hice. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y noté cómo se apretujaba más contra mí. Un olor a sandía proveniente de su cabello llegó hasta mi nariz y aspiré discretamente.

-Has sido muy valiente hoy.-le dije en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Debo confesar que esa noche casi no dormí. No fue solo porque me sentía muy incómodo, porque temía que Serena despertara y se pusiera a llorar. Yo era el que me sentía realmente extraño, al mismo tiempo me daba miedo estar allí, porque jamás había tenido tanta cercanía con una mujer, por otro lado no me desagradaba tanto. Por más que intenté dormir, los constantes movimientos de Serena, el silencio, el aroma que emanaba de su cabello, mis ininterrumpidos pensamientos, el rumbo que mi vida estaba tomando. De cierta manera me sentía tranquilo en esa cama, aunque no fuera la mía, pero me hacía pensar tranquilamente. No supe cuántas horas pasaron, pero al fin logré cerrar los ojos cuando la luna ya estaba muy abajo y su luz cubría la habitación.

* * *

Hola chicas, sé que está cortita, !prometo que el siguiente será un poco más largo! muchas gracias a todas Ross Kou, .Darling Marie Choi Winchester Kou princessnerak Serenity1089 Lirit-N CONEJA muchas gracias, espero les guste, a partir de aquí ya irán pasando cosas más intensas y complicadas, si piensas que Seiya ya pronto se librará de todo esto, pues no... aun hay otras cosas que debe sobrevivir :s :)


	7. Amenazas Y Reclamos

**_Serena POV_**

Escuché la alarma del reloj en mis sueños como algo lejano y distante. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y noté una luz mortecina que se filtraba por la ventana y los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban el rostro de Seiya, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Por un momento me di cuenta de que lucía tan tranquilo durmiendo que sin pensarlo me quedé observando su rostro por algunos minutos. Noté sus facciones, la finura de sus labios, sus pestañas perfectamente alineadas, algunos mechones de cabello le caían sobre la frente, despeinado, desaliñado. Me atreví incluso a acariciar con la yema de mi dedo índice la suave piel de su mejilla. Se me ocurrió ver el reloj nuevamente y me asusté al ver que ya pasaban de la siete. De nuevo se me hacía tarde, pero cuando quise levantarme me di cuenta de que Seiya tenía su brazo rodeando mi cintura. Sonreí tontamente, Seiya era un excelente amigo y no podía creer que hubiera aceptado dormir conmigo, y tampoco creí que enfrentaría a Darien por mí. Con cuidado me zafé de su abrazo y me levanté sin hacer el menor ruido.

Después de bañarme y alistarme en tiempo record, decidí que aún tenía algo de tiempo para preparar algo de comer. No logré hacer un desayuno estrella pero sí tosté algo de pan y preparé jugo de naranja. Comí dos rebanadas con mermelada de frambuesa, tomé mi jugo y después serví otras dos rebanadas con mermelada de fresa para Seiya, porque hasta donde sabía, no le gustaba la frambuesa. Dejé el plato y el vaso en el buró para cuando despertara. Me recogí el cabello con una liga y salí del departamento.

* * *

**_Seiya POV_**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente cuando en mis sueños me di cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarme. Tardé un momento en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que seguía en el cuarto de Serena. Miré a mí alrededor y ella ya no estaba y con toda seguridad supe que tampoco estaba en el departamento. El olor a pan tostado llegó a mis fosas nasales y sonreí al ver que Serena me había dejado algo para comer. Vi que ya era demasiado tarde, así que prácticamente lo devoré y me metí al baño.

Media hora después me encontraba en camino a la facultad y, de hecho, llegaría con veinte minutos de retraso. Afortunadamente mi tutor llegó al mismo tiempo que yo y no notó mi considerable retraso. El tiempo en la universidad pasó rápido y pronto me encontré entrando a la cafetería para comer algo antes de irme al trabajo. Compré una hamburguesa de pollo y para mi poca sorpresa, Unazuki, quien se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas más allá de la mía, decidió acercarse y tomar asiento junto a mí. Decidí ignorarla y seguirle la corriente, pues no dejaba de hablar y yo solo podía pensar en la deliciosa hamburguesa que tenía entre las manos.

-Escucha, Seiya, estoy cansada de esto.-me dijo de pronto.

Fue cuando decidí mirarla y ya se había cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cansada de qué, exactamente?

-¡Hasta que hablas! Parece que es la única manera en la que tú y yo vamos a estar cerca.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué no hablas claro y nos dejamos de tonterías? Ya estoy grande para esas escenas.

-Muy bien, iré al grano si eso es lo que quieres.-dio un largo trago a su botella de agua, sonrió de oreja a oreja con malicia y habló.-Mi hermano me lo ha contado todo.

-Sigo sin comprender.

-No te hagas, lo sé todo ahora, Seiya Kou. Sé que estás viviendo con Serena Tsukino y que además de todo ella piensa que eres gay.

Dejé de comer y la miré fijamente a los ojos. La maldita se estaba burlando de mí y mataría a Andrew por haberle contado el problema.

-Pero no te preocupes, sé perfectamente que lo haces para poder tener dónde vivir.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

-A que si no sales conmigo Serena va a enterarse de todo.

Puse mi hamburguesa en el plato y la miré fijamente con furia. Era una perra pero la conocía y sabía que si no le seguía el juego, de verdad hablaría con Serena, y no podía permitir eso, no al menos por unos meses más. Esa niña tonta no iba a arruinar todo lo que había construido hasta ahora aunque no fuera mucho, y ciertamente no dejaría que por un capricho arruinara mi futuro. Si tenía que sacrificarme algunos días para salir con ella, lo haría, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que sentir algo. Iba a darle a Unazuki una cucharada de su propia medicina, pues iba a darse cuenta de quién es en verdad inteligente aquí.

-Tú ganas.-dije cortante.-Ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

Me levanté y sentí su mano sobre la mía.

-Pero… no te has acabado tu comida.

-De pronto se me quitó el hambre.

Unazuki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

-Te veo esta noche en mi casa, saldremos.

-Que te quede bien claro algo, Unazuki, si voy a tener que salir contigo, va a ser cuando yo pueda, y en cuanto yo vea el más mínimo indicio de que quieres hablar con Serena o que empieces a hablarle de mí, vas a tener un muy mal rato, porque podrás ser muy viva e inteligente para armas planes, podrás ser una perra pero yo soy cruel, soy muy cruel si quiero serlo, ¿me escuchas?, así que voy a seguir tu jueguito, pero si intentas arruinarme, te aseguro que yo voy a hacerte el doble del daño que tú me hagas a mí.

Me di la vuelta sin siquiera mirar atrás. No era muy cierto que yo era cruel o que podía hacer mucho daño, pero lo que sí era cierto era que esa niña me exasperaba demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me arruinara mis planes, así que si tenía que hacer algo malo para evitarlo, lo haría.

Antes de llegar al trabajo fui al café que estaba frente a Barnes & Nobles y me compré algo de comer, pues había tenido que dejar mi comida en la escuela. La tarde transcurrió un poco más lento que la mañana, mi compañero y yo nos dedicamos toda la tarde a leer artículos de un concurso para la siguiente publicación, y eran más de 300. Cuando apenas leímos unos 100 cruzamos la calle para comprar un café. Yotsuki se distrajo del camino para ir por unos panesillos y mientras yo cruzaba la calle con ambos cafés, por un momento me paralicé al encontrar a Zoycite, el amigo de Serena, esperándome en la puerta del trabajo. Abrí los ojos como platos y vi que Zoycite se reía por ello.

-Hola, Seiya.-dijo extendiendo su mano, pero cuando vio que tenía ambas manos ocupadas la retiró.

-Zoycite… ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Solo pasaba por aquí y… te vi entrar a la cafetería.

-¿De verdad?-dije incrédulo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me enteré de que trabajabas aquí y decidí venir a verte.

-¿Serena te lo dijo?-pregunté enfadado.

-A decir verdad no, me lo dijo Lita.

"Genial", pensé.

-Solo quería ver si estabas libres esta noche.

-Oh… eh… en realidad yo…

-No te preocupes, Seiya, si no quieres puedes decir no y lo comprenderé.-sonrió.

-No es eso, es solo que… Zoycite… me pareces un chico agradable y me parece que eres sincero y me caes muy bien, pero la verdad no estoy interesado en tener…relaciones por el momento. Estoy enfocado en terminar mi tesis y eso me absorbe mucho.

-Ya veo. Descuida, yo solo venía a ver, pero no te sientas comprometido, creo que después de todo ahora entiendo mejor.-volvió a sonreír.-Supongo que te veré después.

-Así es.-dije tratando de no lucir asustado.-Cuídate.

Zoycite siguió su camino y yo un poco más tranquilo entré al edificio. Yotsuki llegó con los panecillos y mientras seguíamos leyendo, bebimos nuestros cafés.

* * *

**_Serena POV_**

Me encontraba limpiando una mesa cuando vi a Zoycite entrar al Crown. Por su expresión, me di cuenta de que estaba algo molesto o preocupado. Se acercó y después de darme un abrazo se sentó en la misma mesa que acababa de limpiar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar, corazón?-pregunté intrigada.

-Quisiera un buen whiskey, pero me conformo con una crema irlandesa.

-Enseguida.

Mientras le preparaba la crema irlandesa a Zoycite, noté que ya había oscurecido y que Unazuki encendía las luces del lugar para después irse a los videojuegos porque Andrew no estaba. Como no había nadie más que un par de chicas que ya habían ordenado, por lo que serví un moka para mí y me senté con Zoycite. Lucía algo abrumado y después de que le dio un par de tragos a su crema, decidió hablar.

-Soy un tonto. Se me ocurrió buscar a Seiya en su trabajo.

-¿Qué?-dije asustada.-Seiya va a pensar que yo…

-No te preocupes, después de todo fue Lita la que me dijo dónde trabajaba, no tú.

-¿Y es por eso que luces abrumado?

-No es por eso exactamente.

-¿Volvió a rechazarte?

-Algo así.-dio un trago.-Serena, vine para decirte que Seiya no es gay.

Cuando escuché las palabras de Zoycite escupí el café que tenía en la boca y lo miré.

-¿De qué hablas, Zoycite? Por supuesto que Seiya es gay, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo es?

-Cariño, toda mi vida he sabido que soy gay y toda mi vida he sabido identificarlos. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Seiya no lo es. ¿Quién más va a saber de estas cosas, tú o yo?

-Quizá tienes razón, Zoycite, pero que no se te olvide que yo vivo con él y convivo con él todos los días.

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero Seiya…

-¡Basta!-dije poniéndome de pie.-Te dije ya antes que Seiya está atravesando por momentos muy difíciles, además está enfrascado en su tesis y no tiene cabeza para nada más, no por el hecho de que un hombre no te haga caso no significa que no sea gay. Seiya está herido, tiene ocupaciones, y a pesar de todo es una gran persona y un gran amigo, no trates de cambiar lo que pienso de él solo porque hirió tu orgullo al rechazarte. No todo el tiempo estamos dispuestos a agradarle a todos o a hacerle caso a todos los que quieren tener algo. Estoy segura de que cuando Seiya termine su tesis entonces podrá pensar en el amor otra vez, y cuando eso pase quizá sea tu oportunidad o quizá no, no sabemos, pero por lo pronto será mejor que lo dejes en paz y no lo presiones.

-Serena, no te enojes, yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que veo, tú sabes que yo sé muy bien cuando una persona es…

-Mira, Zoycite, que una persona sea gay no significa que tenga que estarlo publicando todo el tiempo y haciéndoselo saber a todo el mundo. Creo que ya he terminado mi café.-dije recogiendo mi taza.-Y no te preocupes, la cuenta corre por la casa.-tomé su taza y me metí a la trastienda para darle tiempo a Zoycite de que saliera del Crown.

Rato después salí a limpiar la mesa nuevamente y vi a Unazuki regresar de los videojuegos. Se puso el delantal y atendió a un señor que llegó solo a sentarse en la barra mientras yo me ponía a contar el dinero de la caja. Vi a Andrew a lo lejos en los videojuegos y me saludó con la mano y una linda sonrisa, la cual le devolví y continué contando.

-Serena.-dijo Unazuki sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué sucede, Unazuki?

-¿No te das cuenta?

-Eh… ¿de qué?

-Mi hermano te adora.

Me sonrojé involuntariamente y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Tú crees?

-Serena, creo que solo tú no te has dado cuenta, los demás sí.

-Hmmm…

-¿Acaso no piensas igual? Mi hermano es muy guapo, y no lo digo solo porque es mi hermano, además de todo es una excelente persona y hombre.-me guiñó un ojo.

-No lo dudo.-respondí fastidiada.- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Lo que digo es que tal vez tú y él deberían salir.-sonrió.-Se ven tan bien juntos, él está loco por ti y tú lo que necesitas es salir con un chico para sacarte de ese estado en el que estás.

-¿Estado?

-Pues… ya ves, debes alegrarte un poco la vida, salir de lo mismo, de tu encierro.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunté preocupada de la imagen que pudieran tener de mí los demás.

-Por supuesto, Serena, lo que tú necesitas es una pareja para ser feliz, olvidarte de Darien y divertirte, abrirle las puertas al amor. Quién mejor que mi hermanito.

-Pues me duele admitirlo pero creo que tienes razón… No me pasará nada por darle una oportunidad, ¿cierto?

-¡Perfecto! Le diré a mi hermano que te lleve a casa esta noche.-dijo mientras se alejaba a los videojuegos.

-¡Pero, espera!-grité inútilmente.

Genial. ¿Era cierto todo lo que Unazuki me había dicho? ¿Así me veían todos? La solterona, amargada que se la pasa encerrada en su departamento viendo películas con su amigo gay. La chica que no tiene novio, la dejada, la chica que abandonó la fortuna de su padre para perseguir sus sueños. La ex heredera, la que nunca va a casarse ni a tener novio, la chica que se quedará trabajando en el Crown hasta que envejezca… y no quiero seguir pensando en todo lo que piensan de mí.

Quizá era verdad que necesitaba darle una oportunidad a Andrew, pues después de todo le gustaba y era un buen chico, un buen partido para cualquiera y yo por estar encerrada en mi propio dolor lo había estado ignorando. ¿Qué podía perder por darle una oportunidad? Nada, a excepción quizá de la oportunidad de encontrar el amor nuevamente y olvidar lo que Darien me hizo.

A eso de las siete Andrew cruzó la puerta y se acercó a mí. Me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me esperaba en el auto para llevarme a casa. Me apresuré para cerrar la caja, limpiar el mostrador y salí a la calle.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Justo cuando me bajé del coche vi llegar a Andrew con Serena en el coche. No tenía nada de ganas de hablar con ese cretino mal amigo que había roto nuestro pacto de no decirle a nadie lo de mi pequeña mentira. Serena me saludó fervientemente cuando se bajó y Andrew sonreía pero como yo nunca he sido de esos que perdonan fácilmente, decidí ignorarlo para poder contener mi ira y no causar problemas con Serena presente. Vi que se quedaron platicando un rato, así que supuse que pronto se iría y decidí subir al departamento y desaparecerlo de mi vista antes de que se me ocurriera golpearlo.

Me serví un poco de agua y mientras me la tomaba, Serena y Andrew entraron al departamento. Rodeé mis ojos y traté de comportarme normal.

-Hola, amigo.-dijo Andrew sentándose en la barra.

-Qué hay.-dije cortante.

-¿Tienes hambre, Seiya?-preguntó Serena.-Quédate a preparar algo con nosotros.

-No, gracias, tengo mucho que hacer.-mentí. La verdad era que la sola idea de pasar tiempo con esos dos me causaba nauseas.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la cocina y me encerré en mi cuarto, golpeando la puerta tras de mí. No tenía nada importante que hacer, así que encendí la laptop para enviarle un correo a Taiki. Después de enviárselo estaba aburrido, así que me puse a leer el libro que saqué de la biblioteca para la tesis, pero cada vez que intentaba leer un párrafo, las risas de Andrew y Serena llegaban hasta mi cuarto. Sus murmullos invadían la tranquilidad de mi habitación y una hora después decidí que ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación. Los vi tomados de la mano y me pareció algo extraño, pues no creí que Serena se comportara así con sus amigos. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de los observaba se sonrojó y soltó la mano de Andrew. Les dije que saldría un rato y sin decir más golpeé la puerta tras de mí. Recorrí las calles hacia abajo en dirección a la plaza. Mientras caminaba encendí un cigarrillo y di un par de vueltas, a pesar de que me relajé un poco de pronto me asaltó la idea de dejar solos a Andrew y Serena, ¿era correcto? Me pareció que era mala idea así que regresé de inmediato al departamento tras haberme fumado un segundo cigarrillo. Al entrar se encontraban comiendo y Serena me ofreció, rechacé su oferta y volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Me eché sobre la cama, tratando de relajarme y no hacer nada. Encendí el televisor y le subí al volumen para no escuchar a esos dos. Al fin, un rato después pude concentrarme viendo una película francesa y me olvidé de todo por unos instantes. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero cuando volví a despertar, la película ya había acabado y Serena estaba recostada junto a mí cambiándole al televisor.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté algo aturdido.

-Solo buscaba algo que ver.

-¿Y Andrew?-dije mientras me incorporaba.

-Se fue hace una hora. Come lo que te dejé en el buró.

Había fideos con pollo y los comí en silencio mientras Serena se acurrucaba contra mí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Serena? ¿Tú y…?

-Creo que le daré una oportunidad a Andrew.-dijo de pronto.

Me quedé en silencio analizando su respuesta.

-¿Te sientes bien con ello?-pregunté.- ¿No es pronto para pensar en novios?

-Unazuki dijo que era lo que yo necesitaba, para salir de mi trance. Creo que Andrew es un buen chico y se portará bien conmigo.

-¿Unazuki?-dije tratando de tragar lo que traía en la boca.-Ya.-Estúpida niña, seguro que lo había hecho para molestar, para mantener a Serena alejada, pero qué tonta era, si yo estaba fingiendo ser gay, Serena jamás se fijaría en mí, nunca.

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo pienso que hagas lo que te haga sentir mejor. Tú sabes cómo pienso, no necesitas un novio, necesitas curarte antes de pensar en alguien más, necesitas saber qué es lo que quieres y dejar tu mente clara. Pienso que debes sentirte bien contigo misma antes que estar con alguien, pero siempre es tu decisión, no dejes que nadie afecte en ella.

-Tienes razón, Seiya, y quiero que sepas que no es mi novio… es decir, solo le estoy dando una oportunidad, para ver qué pasa… más no le he dado el sí, es decir, no quisiera que tú te enojaras porque…

-Serena.-la interrumpí.-No tienes que explicarme nada, yo soy tu amigo y te entiendo.-sonreí.-Ya veremos cómo resultan las cosas, ahora ponte a ver tu tonta película.

-¡Se llama Mean Girls, tontito!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, la cabeza de Serena se encontraba en mi pecho y me di cuenta que ni ella ni yo nos habíamos cambiado de ropa para usar pijama. Con cuidado me levanté y sacudí a Serena para que despertara.

-Serena… ¡ya amaneció! Se nos hará tarde como siempre.

Serena se despertó con dificultad y cuando vio la hora brincó de la cama y se metió al baño. Corrí tras ella para detenerla pero no la alcancé y empecé a jalar la puerta.

-¡Serena! Yo me baño primero, ¡termino más pronto! Diablos.-grité.

-¡Tú prepara el desayuno mientras yo termino!

-¡Qué! Pero si tardas mucho.

-¡Hot Cakes por favor!

Gruñí una vez más y no tuve más remedio que ponerme a cocinar. Después de un gran batidero en la cocina logré preparar los hot cakes, y a decir verdad me quedaron bastante bien. Tardé alrededor de veinte minutos en prepararlos y justo cuando acabé, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y Serena salió envuelta en su bata y con una toalla en la cabeza. Sonrió al oler el delicioso aroma de los panquesillos y se sentó en la barra en donde ya había colocado todo para comer.

-Ya vez que vale la pena levantarse temprano.-dije sentándome.-Al menos terminé a tiempo.

-Traté de salir rápido.

-Pero duraste 20 minutos.

-Duro más que eso, querido Seiya.

-¡Dios! Mejor come.

-Tengo que ir a un evento importante al que me invitó Andrew.-dijo Serena.-Debo ir vestida formal, ya que habrá empresarios y esas cosas…

-Ya.-dije indiferente.- ¿Evento de qué?

-No estoy muy segura, solo sé que es un evento de dueños restauranteros.

Cuando terminamos de comer me metí a bañar y salí pronto. Aún tenía algo de tiempo y no tuve que apresurarme mucho para estar listo. Escuché que Serena tocaba mi puerta y cuando le abrí pasó muy apurada. Lucía realmente bien, maquillada y con un vestido negro y ajustado. Traía unas medias en las manos y se sentó en la cama.

-Por favor ponme las medias, no puedo sola siempre me quedan mal.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me pongas las medias!

Me agaché tembloroso y me coloqué frente a Serena mientras ella ponía una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro. Luché contra mí mismo para no mirar más allá de donde me era permitido. Con mucho cuidado comencé a desenrollar la media sobre su pierna izquierda. Poco a poco fui sintiendo la suavidad de sus piernas y lo bien formadas que estaban. Comencé a sudar sin darme cuenta y mis manos se entorpecieron. No podía apartar la mirada de sus piernas fuertes y largas. De pronto Serena se puso de pie y salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Cómo me veo?-me preguntó Serena posando y alisándose el cabello.

-Luces muy bien.-dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Bien, eres realmente bueno para esto de las medias, Seiya, deberías dedicarte a esto.-dijo riendo.

-¡Muy graciosa!

Ambos salimos de mi habitación y juntos bajamos hasta la calle, en donde Andrew esperaba a Serena. Me saludó y le devolví el saludo moviendo la mano. Andrew abrazó a Serena y vi cómo le pasaba las manos por la espalda, luego por el cabello para terminar con un beso en la mejilla. Vi a Serena removerse y separarse con cuidado de él. Giró su cabeza para ver si yo la seguía observando y cuando lo comprobó se ruborizó. Esperé a que se fueran para poder mover mi coche. Dentro de mi coche comencé a sentirme muy molesto porque por culpa de Andrew ya se me había hecho tarde otra vez. Lo maldije durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la facultad, y lo maldije mucho más cuando su tonta hermanita me esperaba en el estacionamiento de brazos cruzados y expresión de enojo.

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por leer, en especial a Marie Choi, Ross Kou, princessnerak, coneja, trinidad, felian26 :) espero les guste.


	8. Encuentros Inesperados

**Agosto**

_**Seiya POV**_

Pasaron algunas semanas tan rápido que no me di cuenta. Tuve que detener mi investigación por un tiempo ya que el director de Barnes & Nobles salió de vacaciones y yo era el único en el que confiaba, por lo tanto me dejó a cargo y me fue imposible avanzar como hubiera querido en mi tesis. Salía un poco más tarde de lo normal y entraba más temprano. Apenas podía ver a Serena por las noches, y debo decir que me alegraba porque desde que aceptó salir con Andrew, no se despegaban, y la verdad a mí me daba alergia verlos juntos, así que mejor me alejaba. Andrew trató de hablar conmigo un par de veces, y como no era el momento de tener problemas, decidí fingir que no pasaba nada, poniendo de pretexto que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía ni tenía tiempo de hablar con él. Así pude retrasar nuestra pelea, que no se me olvidaba para nada que tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, empezando por su tonta hermanita que no dejaba de molestarme. Todos los jueves tenía que salir con ella, tenía que llevarla a dónde ella me dijera sin chistar y a pesar de que yo no abría la boca y solo le daba por su lado, ella insistía en verme cada semana. A veces solo tenía ganas de estrangularla y aventarla al río, pero siempre fui demasiado correcto y honesto en mis acciones. Si soportaba fingir ser otra persona totalmente diferente a quien en realidad era, seguro podía soportar a Unazuki Furuhata un tiempo, al menos hasta que lograra hacer que se aburriera de mí y me dejara ella, porque seguro no permitiría que fuera yo el que hiciera eso.

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, era la tercera vez en la semana que el coche de Andrew estaba estacionado fuera del edificio. Rodeé mis ojos y tomé valor para entrar al departamento. Para mi suerte, cuando subía las escaleras, ellos bajaban y cuando Serena me vio me dio un abrazo y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Andrew casi me asesinó con la mirada y no me quedó más que sonreír. ¡Por Dios! Pero qué posesivo y celoso resultó ser ese hombre. Después de todo no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues Serena creía que yo era gay, y nunca me vería de otra manera. Me sentía realmente cansado, era viernes por la noche, no tenía trabajo al día siguiente, así que decidí hacer una llamada. Yaten estaba con Taiki, así que los incité para salir a beber algo. Nos vimos una hora después en el Harajuku Bar. Se sentía realmente bien estar con personas con las que no tenía que fingir ni preocuparme por nada.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Terminé mi ensalada antes de que Andrew terminara su crema de elote y bebí un sorbo de vino. Él no dejaba de hablar sobre su padre y cómo fue que se le ocurrió crear el Crown y de cómo después cuando tan solo era un adolescente se le ocurrió poner un lugar de videojuegos justo junto al restaurante. Había escuchado esa historia millones de veces incluso del mismo señor Furuhata, pero Andrew parecía no importarle. No hice nada más que escuchar y recargar mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano. Después, al terminar su sopa, nos trajeron los platos fuertes y mientras comíamos se dispuso a hablar sobre los estudios de su hermana y de lo que querían hacer juntos una vez terminara de estudiar. De pronto me di cuenta de que me había preguntado algo y cuando lo miré me sonreía con desdén.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?-pregunté irónica.

-Que si no te gustaría ser la dueña y señora del Crown.-sonrió.

Lo miré seriamente por unos instantes y luego traté de fingir una sonrisa. Luego comencé a reír frenéticamente sin poder parar. Andrew estaba nervioso y miraba hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no nos estuvieran viendo. Cuando pude calmarme bebí otro sorbo de vino y escuché la voz de Andrew.

-Lo siento, Serena, me perdí, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Discúlpame, por favor.-reí de nuevo.- Es solo que… no sé, me parece todo irónico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me he peleado con mi papá por no querer dirigir las Empresas Tsukino, y tú…-reí.-Tú me preguntas que si me gustaría ser la dueña y señora del Crown.

-No veo qué es lo gracioso.

-¿No?

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

-Ya. Lo siento.

-¿Ya? Eso es algo que Seiya diría…

-¡Lo siento!

-Como sea… mejor te sigo platicando lo que mi madre…

Mientras Andrew emitía sonidos de su boca, yo no captaba ningún mensaje. Me empezaba a aburrir, y no solo esa noche, sino que poco a poco me daba cuenta de que nunca podría divertirme con Andrew como lo hacía con las chicas, o como lo hacía con Seiya. Al menos Seiya siempre se reía de lo que decía y nunca se enojaba si yo me reía de él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Seguro leyendo, o haciendo algo de provecho, ya que últimamente casi no podía verlo por estar suplantando a su jefe. Me di cuenta tristemente de que el hombre que tenía en frente era mucho menos hombre de lo que era un gay, y que además no tenía grandes ambiciones en la vida más que seguir dirigiendo su cafetería y además mantenerme a mí allí trabajando. Andrew habló toda la velada y cada vez que intentaba hablar me interrumpía con algún comentario sarcástico que me hacía sentir mal. Decidí que lo mejor era ya no hablar y cuando terminamos de cenar le pedí que me llevara a casa con el pretexto de que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago, y agradecí internamente por las clases de actuación en la preparatoria.

Cuando llegué al departamento vi la luz de la cocina encendida y sonreí al pensar que Seiya estaba despierto. Me despedí de Andrew sin ganas y cuando entré, busqué a Seiya pero no estaba por ningún lado. Me decepcioné, pues tenía muchas ganas de contarle sobre mi horrible cita y sobre cómo me sentía al respecto. Miré el reloj y eran un poco pasadas de las 11 de la noche. Decidí esperarlo en el sillón, pues no creí que fuera a tardar mucho y después de poner la última temporada de Gossip Girl, me recosté en el sillón. Los minutos pasaban lentos y a pesar de que había cenado muy bien, el aburrimiento me hizo servirme un platón de palomitas. Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran las 12. Seiya seguía sin llegar y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. ¿Dónde rayos estaba y con quién? Esa era una buena pregunta. Al poco tiempo comencé a cerrar los ojos frecuentemente y sin darme cuenta.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Llegué al departamento después de dejar a mis hermanos en sus casas, a eso de las 2 de la mañana. A pesar de no haber bebido tanto, el sueño me mataba y solo quería echarme sobre la cama. Cuando entré, noté que el televisor estaba encendido y vi a Serena dormida en el sillón con el control remoto en la mano. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido con el que la había visto salir con Andrew y me pareció extraño. Para no despertarla, con mucho cuidado la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta su cama, acostándola con cuidado. Fui a dormir a mi habitación y ya no desperté hasta que escuché algunos ruidos en la cocina. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y cuando miré el reloj vi que pasaban de las once de la mañana. Había dormido bastante más de lo que normalmente dormía y me sentía realmente descansado. Al incorporarme me llegó el olor a café y de pronto sentí demasiada hambre. En la cocina se encontraba Serena preparando comida y había dispuesto dos tazas de café en la barra. Me acerqué inseguro y me quedé allí de pie mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta de que me encontraba presente.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo con alegría mientras vaciaba un par de omelettes en platos.

-¿Acaso vendrán a visitarte?-dije refiriéndome a Andrew.

Serena negó con la cabeza y colocó un plato frente a mí.

-Éste es para ti.-dijo sentándose.-Estoy alegre porque he descansado.

Me senté en el banco y comencé a picotear la comida.

-Te estuve esperando en la noche, por cierto, gracias por llevarme a la cama.-sonrió.

-Oh, por nada, pero… ¿qué hacías en el sillón?

-La verdad… te estaba esperando.-se sonrojó.-Pero creo que tardaste mucho en llegar.

-Salí con mis hermanos un rato, no creí que fueras a llegar temprano y menos que me fueras a esperar.-reí.- ¿Tan mal te fue con Furuhata?

-Pues… digamos que fue un poco aburrido. Pero bueno, no tiene caso hablar de eso, hoy no pienso salir en todo el día de aquí, necesito un descanso.

-¿Más? Hemos dormido mucho.

-Bueno, no me digas que quieres pasarte el día trabajando.

-Por supuesto que no, y menos después de dos semanas de estar metido en Barnes & Nobles todo el día.

-Propongo que veamos películas todo el día.

-Me parece perfecto.-dije metiéndome un trozo de omelette en la boca.

Serena y yo lavamos los trastes en pijamas todavía cuando terminamos de comer. Comenzamos a aventarnos agua con jabón mientras ella los tallaba y yo los enjuagaba. Cuando los secábamos, alguien tocó el timbre y decidí ir a abrir la puerta yo. Cuando abrí, un hombre de unos 45 años se encontraba frente a mí. Era casi tan alto como yo y lucía algunas canas, pero parecía un hombre de buen ver, se notaba que su ropa era buena y elegante. Su mirada era dura y sus ojos me recordaban a los de alguien…

-¿Quién es usted?-me preguntó con un tono de molestia.

-Yo…

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-me agarró fuertemente de la playera y me miró de arriba abajo.-Hágame el favor de salir inmediatamente de aquí.

-¡Basta, papá!-gritó Serena interponiéndose entre su padre y yo.

-No entiendo qué tiene que hacer un hombre en tu departamento, ¡quién te crees que eres! ¿No te he enseñado nada?

-¡No! No creo que seas el más adecuado para reclamarme nada, papá. Además,-dijo Serena tomándome la mano.-Seiya es mi novio.

La miré tratando de no mostrarme sorprendido para no arruinar lo que Serena maquinaba.

-¿Novio?-dijo el señor Tsukino mirándome fríamente.-No sabía que…

-Pues ahora lo sabes. Y no quiero que por nada del mundo le hables mal, ¿me entiendes?

-Serena, no vine a pelear, por el amor de Dios.-dijo el señor Tsukino tallándose la frente.

-¿Entonces? Lo primera que haces es venir a gritar, ¿a qué veniste?

El padre de Serena guardó silencio y sacó de su saco un sobre color palo de rosa para entregárselo a Serena en la mano. Ella lo volteó y pude leer la inscripción que decía "Serena Tsukino."

-Seiya.-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.-Perdón por haberme comportado así. No tenía idea de quién eras, pero me da gusto que mi hija tenga a alguien que cuide de ella, solo espero que de verdad lo hagas.

-No se preocupe, señor.-respondí nervioso.

-Quiero que ambos estén presentes en mi boda, la próxima semana. Nada me dará más gusto.-me miró y dibujó una mueca.-No te importa, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza mientras sentía la mirada de Serena sobre mí.

-Ya lo pensaba. Entonces será mejor que me vaya.

El señor Kenji se acercó a su hija y la besó en la frente a pesar de la resistencia que Serena mostraba, me dio la mano y se fue. Serena se quedó mirando la invitación un largo rato en silencio. Preferí no molestarla y la seguí hasta el sillón. No quiso abrir la invitación y se inclinó hacia mí, tomándome la mano. Supe que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

-Seiya… gracias por haberme seguido la corriente, no quise meterte en estos problemas.

-No te preocupes, Serena, soy tu amigo.

-Ahora… quisiera que me hicieras un favor… no me gusta pedírtelo pero quiero que me acompañes a la boda.

-¿Quieres ir?-Le pregunté sorprendido.

-No quiero ir, pero después de todo es mi padre y no quiero que se burlen de él, y tampoco quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Necesito que vayas conmigo.

-¿Yo?

-Escuchaste a mi padre, quiere vernos a ambos.

-Pero yo no…

-Por favor, Seiya, solo será por una noche. Tendremos que fingir ante mi padre que somos novios, ¿crees poder soportarlo?, es decir, yo sé que las mujeres no te gustan para nada, pero por una noche no te pasa nada por fingir ser heterosexual, ¿o sí?, si mi padre se entera que vives conmigo, que no eres mi novio y que además eres gay, jamás me va a dejar en paz y jamás va a creer que puedo valerme por mí misma.

Quise reír muy fuerte. Serena Tsukino me pedía que fingiera ser su novio. Me pedía que fingiera ser heterosexual. Ahora era un pobre diablo que fingía ser un gay fingiendo ser heterosexual que a su vez fingía ser el novio de Serena. La sola idea me causaba risa, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello.

-Creo que pude soportarlo.-dije en broma, aunque ella no sabía eso.

Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Muchas gracias, Seiya! Eres el mejor amigo.-sonrió.

-Solo quiero saber algo.-dije curioso.- ¿Por qué no le pides a Andrew que sea tu acompañante y le dices la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que es él tu novio.

-Andrew no es mi novio, Seiya, y es por eso mismo que te pido a ti el favor. Si se lo pidiera a Andrew pensaría que busco algo más serio con él.

-¿Y no?

-Verás, Seiya… aun no estoy convencida de esa relación, a mí no me gusta hacer nada sin estar convencida antes y por lo pronto no quiero aceptar a Andrew como novio a pesar de que salga con él, quiero estar completamente segura de lo que siento antes, será mejor así, que no se entere y todos contentos.

-Ya. Entonces has lo que mejor te parezca, y sea lo que sea yo te apoyo.-dije sonriendo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿podemos quedarnos en casa hoy y ver películas?

-Mientras no sean solo comedias románticas estoy bien.

Serena sonrió y se dispuso a cambiarle al televisor.

* * *

**Septiembre**

Una semana después de que recibimos la visita del señor Tsukino, Serena y yo nos fuimos de compras por la mañana del sábado. Me compré una camisa y un par de zapatos nuevos perfectos para la ocasión y una corbata que contrastaba con la camisa pero que combinaba. Serena regresó al departamento cargada de bolsas y nos dispusimos a arreglar nuestros aspectos para la noche. No volví a ver a Serena hasta las ocho de la noche cuando salió de su habitación en un vestido color azul turquesa, se ceñía a su cuerpo con tanta perfección que era imposible dejar de verla. El vestido era largo hasta los tobillos, strapless y la parte del pecho tenía dobladillos que se extendían hasta por debajo de sus pechos. Justo debajo, había una hebilla que hacía cruzar la tela por debajo, haciendo un movimiento diferente en el vestido. Se ajustaba a sus curvas justo hasta las rodillas, en donde se expandía y tomaba vuelo para darle libertad a sus piernas de moverse con tranquilidad..Llevaba también tacones grises y brillantes, que la hacían un poco más alta de lo que normalmente era. Sonrió al verme y se acercó para acomodarme la corbata.

-Luces espléndidamente, Seiya, querido, no creí que un traje te sentara tan bien.

-Por supuesto, a mí cualquier cosa me queda bien.-bromeé.-Tú sí que luces muy bien, Serena Tsukino.

-¿Tú crees? No estaba muy seguro de usar este vestido.

-No pudo quedarte mejor.

En un momento de silencio escuchamos que alguien sonaba el claxon afuera del edificio y Serena corrió a la ventana.

-Mi padre envió al chofer por nosotros, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Bajamos apresurados y nos subimos a la enorme camioneta negra blindada del señor Tsukino. El camino hasta la mansión Tsukino era algo largo, hicimos alrededor de veinte o treinta minutos en llegar. Me quedé sorprendido cuando entramos por la reja principal y vi la casa a lo lejos. Era enorme y estaba rodeada de jardines inmensos y hermosos. La casa era bastante grande, tenía tres pisos y según Serena, también había un sótano en donde su padre tenía habitaciones, salas y hasta un bar para hacer reuniones con sus amigos. Parecía el palacio de un duque, eso exactamente parecía. Muchas habitaciones, luces por doquier, enormes puertas con lindos adornos. Pisos de mármol, pinturas carísimas, muebles elegantísimos. Todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento de reyes y reinas. Me di cuenta para mi tristeza que Serena Tsukino era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Siempre vivió rodeada de lujos extremos, de sirvientes, de choferes, de todo lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo, ella misma había decidido a renunciar a todo esto, a toda la herencia que merecía, a las empresas de su familia y a todo lo que pudiera estar a sus pies. Decidió renunciar a ello solo porque se rehusaba a ser dueña de todo y a la vez tener nada en absoluto. Admiré su determinación y su capacidad de desprenderse de todo esto. Cuando la miré, después de admirar por largo rato su mansión, lucía indiferente y casi aburrida. No parecía muy feliz de regresar a ese lugar y miraba hacia el suelo de la camioneta con los brazos cruzados. Nos estacionamos en el mismo lugar donde había muchos automóviles más. Mientras ella y yo caminábamos a la entrada, noté que Serena temblaba ligeramente al tomarme del brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo…

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás, no dejes que los demás se den cuenta de lo que sucede.

-Solo podré si me ayudas… recuerda que somos novios ante mi padre y así debemos comportarnos.

-No te preocupes, amor.-reí.

Un sirviente nos llevó hasta el salón principal de la casa, en donde había muchísima gente reunida y muy bien vestida. Por primera vez me alegré de seguir los consejos de mis hermanos y no me sentí tan fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo nos observaba cada vez que dábamos un paso y Serena solo se dedicaba a saludar con la mano y sonreír. Decidí que hacer lo mismo era lo apropiado y de vez en cuando Serena se acercaba a susurrarme algo al oído que en realidad no era importante, pero ayudaba a disimular. Nos quedamos de pie, bebiendo un poco de vino del otro lado del salón, en donde Serena me contó quiénes eran algunas personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Un rato después, uno de los sirvientes se nos acercó con otras dos copas de vino.

-Señorita Tsukino, su padre comanda su presencia. Síganme, por favor.

Serena y yo seguimos al sirviente por todo el salón hasta la mesa principal, en donde se encontraba el señor Tsukino con su nueva esposa. Serena me tomó de la mano y constantemente me miraba y sonreía, todo parte del juego. Estaban rodeados de un grupo de gente pero cuando el señor Kenji nos vio, obligó a los invitados a hacerse a un lado para saludarnos. Se puso de pie y me dio la mano para después abrazar a su hija. Serena lucía algo incómoda pero pude darme cuenta de que trataba de disimularlo.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayan venido, se los agradezco mucho.-dijo sonriendo.-Ahora quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Seiya.

El señor Tsukino regresó a la mesa y cuando volvió, su nueva esposa estaba delante de mí. La miré. La miré por largos e interminables segundos y aun así no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. Por más que trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, nada me quedaba claro, nada tenía sentido. Ahí estaba ella, tan sonriente y brillante como siempre, solo que esta vez su mirada decía otra cosa. Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, temor, dolor, incluso confusión. Traté de mantener una expresión normal, como si no sucediera nada extraordinario, pero me era casi imposible apartar la mirada de la de ella. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y lanzarme sobre ella en esos momentos y matarla frente a todos los invitados.

-Ella es Kakyuu.-dijo el padre de Serena tomándola de la cintura. Kakyuu me extendió la mano y por un momento sentí ganas de jalarla y destrozársela. Esa misma mano que me había tocado tantas veces ahora pertenecía al padre de Serena. Tomé su mano y la apreté tan fuerte que noté cómo se sonrojaba ante mi tacto.

-Mucho gusto.-dije con toda la seriedad que pude.

-Él es el novio de mi Serena.-intervino el señor Tsukino.

-Ya veo. Igualmente, me da gusto conocerlo, y me da más gusto que sea el novio de ésta linda jovencita.

Vi a Serena rodar los ojos por el rabillo del ojo y solté a Kakyuu. Abracé a Serena por los hombros y la atraje hacia mí por inercia. Necesitaba sostenerme de algo para no caer y para no llevarme a Kakyuu conmigo hasta el suelo. Besé a Serena en la mejilla y sonreí.

-Por supuesto. Soy yo el afortunado de tenerla, es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. De hecho… quisiera casarme con ella tan pronto como podamos.

Tanto Kakyuu como el señor Kenji nos miraron sorprendidos.

-Es usted un hombre de compromisos.-dijo Kakyuu.

-Por supuesto.-contestó Serena esta vez.-Seiya siempre se ha portado así conmigo desde que lo conozco. Siempre tan comprometido y gentil, lo amo y ya no puedo esperar a se su esposa.-sonrió.

Yo no podía pensar en mis palabras, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Kakyuu casada, a Kakyuu desaparecida de mi vida, dejándome para luego encontrarla frente a mí, casada con el hombre más rico de todo Japón.

-Vamos todos a bailar.-dijo el señor Kenji.-Seguiremos hablando luego.

Él y Kakyuu desaparecieron en la pista mientras que Serena y yo también nos sumergimos entre el mar de gente. Sentía tanta impotencia y enojo, que la única manera que se me ocurría de hacer sentir mal a Kakyuu era portándome muy bien con Serena, así que fingiría mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Comenzamos a bailar y rodeé la cintura de Serena con mis brazos y la atraje hacia a mí con suavidad. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y pude sentir la suave tela de su vestido. Sus ojos brillosos me sonreían y sentí cómo acariciaba mi mejilla. Por un momento me olvidé del shock en el que estaba a causa de Kakyuu, me olvidé de ella y de toda la extraña situación en la que estaba metido y me concentré en los ojos azules de Serena. Bailamos durante un buen rato y la gente nos observaba con cuidado. Todos, incluso Kakyuu y su padre.

-Seiya.-dijo Serena en voz baja.-Bésame.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundido.

-Todos nos miran, bésame, hagámosles creer que somos lo que aparentamos.

La miré con preocupación. ¿Besarla? Pero yo no… no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y poco a poco me acerqué hasta sus finos labios que rozaron los míos con desesperación. Sentí su respiración entrecortada y sin seguirlo pensando posé mis labios sobre los de ella. Su sabor era dulce, liso, sus labios perfectos y sensibles. Nuestras bocas se movieron a un perfecto ritmo y por un momento me olvidé de que estábamos en un salón lleno de gente. Sin poder evitarlo, la atraje más hacia mí y seguí besándola con ternura. Debo admitir que hasta entonces, jamás había besado unos labios tan suaves y dulces. Sentí sus manos agarrar fuertemente mi cabello, aferrada a mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello y eso provocó que me dieran más ganas de besarla. Cuando nos separamos, Serena estaba sonrojada pero lucía una sonrisa.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo emocionada.-Besas demasiado bien. Hasta parece que de verdad te gustan las mujeres.-me guiñó el ojo. "Si supieras." Pensé.

La demás gente continuó bailando y Serena me pidió que la acompañara al sanitario. Salimos de la pista caminando de la mano y la esperé afuera mientras ella entraba. Me senté un momento para relajarme y me tallé las sienes. Todo era demasiado para unas horas. Kakyuu, Serena, la gente, todo… no podía olvidar todo el rencor y odio que sentía por dentro, pero no podía arruinar a Serena en ese lugar. Solo quería irme y estar en el departamento tranquilamente. Mientras regresábamos a nuestra mesa, le pedí a Serena que me contara cómo Kakyuu y su pdre se habían conocido.

-No estoy muy segura cómo.-dijo Serena dibujando una mueca.-Pero sé que fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Mucho tiempo?

-Sí, relativamente. De relación tienen apenas un año, pero de conocerse tienen mucho más.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Un año de relación? Pero si Kakyuu me había dejado hacía cinco meses atrás, eso solo quería decir que… me había estado engañando por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sentí náuseas y sentí un retortijón en el estómago. La bilis comenzó a subirme por todo el cuerpo y solo sentía ganas inconmensurables de matar. Estúpida Kakyuu, era una ramera, una mentirosa, una falsa… tanto tiempo me creí sus mentiras, sus palabras, sus reclamos. Me hacía sentir el malo de la película cuando ella era la que tenía su plan listo y preparado para cuando me dejara. Como vio que no iba a hacer lo que ella quería, me dejó y corrió a los brazos de Kenji Tsukino.

-Desde que la conozco me ha caído mal, siempre supe que buscaba el dinero de mi papá pero ahora… ahora, a pesar de que obvio quiere el dinero, también debo aceptar que quiere a mi padre y lo hace feliz.

-¿Le crees?-escupí enojado, casi sin darme cuenta.

-Sí. Es difícil, pero es así.

Abracé a Serena de la cintura mientras atravesábamos el salón y nos quedamos comiendo frutas con chocolate en la fuente. Por fortuna, los comentarios sarcásticos de Serena me distrajeron de mis pensamientos homicidas y me hicieron reír un poco. Me daba gusto que Serena estuviera cerca para poder olvidar un poco lo que me sucedía, y siempre me hacía reír. Nos tomamos de las manos, reímos, bailamos más, platicamos con algunos amigos y familiares, salimos al jardín y ya cuando pasaba de la media noche, Serena me dejó solo para ir a hablar con su padre. Me quedé sentado sobre el pasto del jardín trasero y había un par de parejas a lo lejos, haciendo cosas de parejas. Me quedé encerrado en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de esa mujer.

-Seiya.-escuché que me decían. Kakyuu se acercaba a mí rápidamente con una expresión de susto.-Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Vete de aquí, vete de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te agarre de los pelos y te arrastre por todo el piso.

-Necesito explicarte muchas cosas, yo…

-No quiero que me expliques nada, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra. De hecho no quiero volver a saber nada de ti nunca en mi vida. Eres la mujer más falsa, mentirosa y puta que conozco. Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿cierto? "Si mi novio no quiere comprometerse conmigo, lo haré sentir una mierda y me voy con el millonario que tengo guardado."

-No. No fue de esa manera yo…

-¡No soy idiota!-dije con voz grave, tratando de no gritar.-Sé perfectamente que tienes demasiado tiempo con ese hombre, desde que tú y yo éramos novios. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo por tu culpa, todo para descubrir que eres una mentirosa. No vales ni un solo centavo que ese señor ha gastado en ti, no vales ni un centavo que el señor Kenji Tsukino ha puesto en esta mansión.

-Deja de hablarme así, Seiya, no tienes…

-Mejor vete, porque si sigues aquí voy a seguir hablando y ya te dije que si sigues en mi presencia no sé si podré controlarme.

Kakyuu comenzó a llorar y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas. Se alejó poco a poco de mí y se metió a la casa nuevamente. Caminé por el jardín para relajarme y olvidar lo sucedido. No quería saber nada de Kakyuu, la odiaba, la odiaba tanto como era capaz. No supe cuánto tiempo anduve vagando por los jardines hasta que vi a Serena acercarse a mí apresuradamente.

-¡Seiya!-gritó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos.-Te he estado buscando.-sonrió.-¿Estas bien?

Asentí.

-Solo apreciaba tus jardines.

Serena me tomó de la mano y seguimos caminando por un largo rato.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca había conocido a ningún amigo, amiga o novio que se portara tan bien conmigo. Eres… no sé… eres muy importante para mí.

Me atreví a mirarla y parecía muy sincera. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de la luna llena y por un momento olvidé todo lo que me acongojaba. Serena lucía hermosa esa noche.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Serena, haría por ti cualquier cosa, eres mi amiga, ¿no?-sonreí.-Además sé que tú también harías cualquier cosa por mí. Lo importante es que te sientes bien y que no vas a tener problemas con tu padre.

Serena me tomó de la mano y regresamos a la mansión. Nos despedimos de su padre cuando Kakyuu no estaba con él y salimos al jardín para subirnos a la camioneta nuevamente. El camino de regresa a casa fue silencioso. Ni Serena ni yo hablamos. Yo no dejaba de pensar en todas las emociones que había tenido en una misma noche y cuando entramos al departamento me sentí más solo que nunca. Serena se metió a su habitación y yo me quedé un buen rato en la sala mirando por la ventana. Minutos después sentí a Serena detrás de mí, y ya tenía su pijama puesto.

-Seiya, tienes que descansar, luces preocupado por algo.

La miré con seriedad.

-Serena…-dije nervioso.- ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que duermierda contigo porque te sentías mal?

Serena asintió mirándome extrañamente.

-Quiero que me hagas el mismo favor.

Seguí a Serena hasta mi habitación y después de cambiarme de ropa, me recosté junto a Serena en mi cama. Ella se acurrucó contra mí y me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, mientras que yo hice lo mismo y recargué mi cabeza en la suya. Cerré los ojos y logré olvidarme de todo.


	9. Contradicciones

**Octubre**

_**Serena POV**_

Varias semanas han pasado desde que fue la boda de mi padre. No salió tan mal como esperaba pero no hubiera podido soportarlo si no fuera por la ayuda de Seiya. Caminaba de vuelta al departamento cuando salí de la escuela y no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Tantas cosas y emociones que se galopaban en mi cabeza, casi no podía controlar mis pensamientos. Tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela y casi no tenía tiempo de ir al departamento después de clases porque debía llegar a tiempo al Crown. Veía a Seiya por las noches y como él también se pasaba el día sumergido en su tesis, casi no me hablaba. Me sentía preocupada por él, pues desde el día de la boda noté un cambio extraño en él. Como si hubiera visto o hubiera sabido algo que lo afectó mucho, y aunque quise preguntarle y saber qué sucedía, decidí respetar su silencio y ser paciente con él. Era mejor esperar a que él mismo quisiera contarme antes de presionarlo. Hablé con mi padre pocas veces desde el día de la boda, aun no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes de entablar una sana relación con él. Debo admitir que yo también me sentía diferente desde entonces, algo definitivamente había cambiado en mi interior pero no lograba descifrar qué. Constantemente recordaba el beso que Seiya me había dado en el baile y sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. Jamás nadie me había besado así, como si de verdad le importara mi persona. Fue algo muy extraño pero debía tener muy claro que era tan solo un beso y que además había sido porque yo se lo pedí. Era una pequeña mentira que habíamos tenido que inventar. Por otro lado, desde el día de la boda no me sentía igual con respecto a Andrew. Andrew me gustaba y era un buen chico, pero no era lo que yo esperaba, y mucho menos lo que pensaba. Me caía muy bien y era capaz de pasar tiempo con él, como en las últimas semanas habíamos estado saliendo, pero yo no sentía nada que él me provocara, más que aburrimiento. Me cansaba de escucharlo hablar de sí mismo o de su familia, era demasiado irritante y vacío. Además, cada vez que estábamos juntos yo no podía dejar de compararlo con Seiya. Sé que estaba mal, pero era casi imposible, pues Seiya era todo lo contrario a él, y con Seiya yo sí me sentía cómoda y aceptada, mientras que Andrew siempre terminaba haciéndome sentir como si solo fuera un objeto de valor para él. Cuando llegué al departamento Seiya no estaba, así que preparé algo de comer para mí. Era temprano y ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar. Andrew me había dicho que iría a visitarme, pero ciertamente yo no tenía ganas de verlo o soportar una de sus conversaciones que terminaban en monólogos sin sentido. Decidí que era el tiempo de dejar las cosas claras con él para que no siguieran avanzando y luego terminaran peor.

Andrew llegó como a las 6:30 al departamento y lo hice pasar. Traía unas flores y las coloqué en un jarrón con agua e hice que Andrew se sentara en el sillón.

-Andrew.-dije tomando aire.-Me da gusto que hayas venido, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó tomándome la mano, la cual solté cortésmente.

-No exactamente, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que sea sincera contigo.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Mira, Andrew… me agradas mucho, me caes muy bien pero… desde que empezamos a salir creo que no estamos funcionando.

-No comprendo.

-Quiero decir que en todo este tiempo solo te has preocupado por ti, en lugar de preocuparte por construir algo juntos. Me molesta mucho tener que sentarme a escuchar tus historias que solo te incluyen a ti, y creo que no va a funcionar así.

-Pero, Serena, déjame arreglar esto, podría…

-Andrew, el caso es que será mejor que no arruinemos la amistad que tenemos por el bien de ambos. Prometí darte una oportunidad y ver qué pasaba si salíamos juntos, pero desde que no ha pasado nada, siento que deberíamos dejar las cosas como están en vez de seguir gastando nuestro tiempo inútilmente, cuando ambos podríamos conocer a personas con las que sí podamos progresar sentimentalmente.

-¿Estás hablando enserio, Serena?-dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie.-No te imaginas por cuánto tiempo te he deseado. Siempre me has gustado y siempre quise que fueras mi novia. Tenía miles de planes para ti y para mí, y ahora dices que esto no funciona.

-Lo siento mucho, Andrew, pero cuando las cosas no se dan no hay que forzarlas o terminarán peor.-también me levanté.

-No voy a aceptar esto, no sabes cuánto tiempo he gastado en ti, cuánto tiempo quise salir contigo y no voy a dejar que me humilles y me botes cuando te dé la gana, ¿me entiendes?

Andrew estaba rojo de ira y se acercaba a mí lentamente mientras que yo retrocedía hasta el sillón.

-Estoy cansado de ti y de tus tonterías, estoy cansado de esperar tanto para nada. Siempre deseé tocarte, besarte, pero tú… tu siempre tan recatada, siempre tan dolida por tu ex novio, siempre dolida por tu padre y nunca pudiste dejarte llevar. Pero hoy no…

Andrew me obligó a recostarme en el sillón y me tomó del cuello fuertemente. Casi no podía respirar y estaba muerta de miedo. Comenzó a besarme el cuello con demasiado frenesí y me sostenía fuertemente de los brazos mientras yo forcejeaba con él. Comencé a gritarle desesperadamente que me dejara en paz e hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para golpearlo, pero su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre mí de tal manera que imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento.

-¡Quítate, estúpido!-grité mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos involuntariamente.

-Hoy me vas a dar lo que siempre quise, querida Serena.-rió.

Traté de patalear, gritar, removerme soltarme de su amarre pero era demasiado fuerte para mí y la emoción no me dejaba hacer mucho tampoco. Andrew logró arrancarme la blusa y los botones saltaron por todas partes. Cuando no se dio cuenta logré zafarme una mano y con todas las fuerzas que pude lo golpeé en el rostro, pero no debí hacerlo porque Andrew decidió devolvérmelo con una cachetada que me quitó las pocas fuerzas que tenía y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar. Sentí que iba a desmayarme en un punto del forcejeo, pero de pronto, cuando la imagen se hacía borrosa, sentí que el peso de encima de mí disminuía hasta desaparecer. Cuando traté de abrir los ojos no podía comprender bien lo que pasaba. Vi a Seiya golpear fuertemente a Andrew en la cara y luego patearlo en el estómago una vez en el suelo. Me incorporé como pude y entonces vi que Seiya arrastraba a Andrew hasta la puerta y le gritaba.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! Eres una basura, una mierda, no vuelvas a acercarte a Serena. No quiero verte de nuevo ni con ella ni conmigo, ¿me oíste?-gritó Seiya.

Andrew lo miró con ira, pero apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Seiya, te vas a arrepentir.

Seiya golpeó la puerta y respiró profundamente. Lucía verdaderamente enojado y trató de controlarse antes de acercarme a mí. Cuando al fin lo hizo, me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Seiya me abrazó y recargó su cabeza en la mía, tratando de confortarme. Me llevó a mi cama y se recostó conmigo, sin decir nada, solo esperando a que yo dejara de llorar. No supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en la cama, pero me quedé dormida sobre su pecho. Desperté rato después y Seiya seguía a mi lado. Veía la televisión y cuando se percató de que había despertado me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco…-dije desorientada.

-Serena… ¿por qué Andrew hizo eso?

-Se enojó… quizá porque le dije que ya no quería salir con él y… mejor ya no quiero recordarlo, solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de todo.

-Escúchame bien, Serena. No dejaré que Andrew vuelva a tocarte, ni él ni nadie si tú no quieres, ¿me escuchas?, siempre que yo esté contigo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño de ninguna manera, así sea tu padre, tus amigas, el idiota de Andrew, ¡nadie!

Seiya hablaba tan seriamente que me fue muy difícil no creer lo que decía. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí protegida, protegida y querida. Siempre deseé encontrar a una persona que me quisiera de esa manera tan desinteresada e incondicional. Sus palabras significaban para mí mucho más de lo que llegué a imaginar, y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que olvidé por completo la vergüenza y el dolor que me había causado Andrew. Supe en ese instante que podía confiar en Seiya plenamente y que era la persona más sincera que había conocido jamás. Aunque de pronto comencé a sentirme infeliz, sola y desarmada. Me encontraba en sus brazos, sí, le creía, sí, lo adoraba, sí, pero nada de ello me servía por el solo hecho de saber que Seiya jamás podría mirarme de la misma manera que yo a él. De pronto la sola idea de querer a Seiya comenzó a pesarme en lo más profundo del alma y me di cuenta tristemente que la única razón por la que Andrew nunca había llenado mis expectativas era porque yo constantemente lo comparaba con Seiya, y si lo hacía era porque me gustaba tanto Seiya que era casi imposible. Desvié la mirada ante mis pensamientos, pues Seiya no tenía la culpa de ser gay, y también tenía que aceptar que probablemente si Seiya era así, era precisamente porque no era heterosexual. Decidí abrazarlo fuertemente y hundirme en su pecho mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. No supe exactamente si lloraba por el incidente o si lloraba ante la idea de que el hombre que me protegía en esos momentos jamás podía ser mío.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Nos quedamos el resto del día recostados, aunque Serena se quedó durmiendo. A eso de las 11:30 de la noche sentí una urgente necesidad de fumar, y como no tenía cigarrillos decidí salir a comprar una cajetilla. Con cuidado de no despertar a Serena me levanté y después de tomar mi chaqueta, salí de la habitación. Una vez que estuve en la calle pude liberar mi enojo. Durante toda la tarde estuve aguantando por respeto a Serena, pero sentía una inmensa impotencia por lo que le había sucedido a Serena. Me puse a golpear una pared con todas mis fuerzas y aun así no logré controlarme, sentía ganas de asesinar con mis propias manos a ese hijo de puta. No tenía idea de que el idiota de Andrew Furuhata fuera esa clase de hombres, ¡hijo de puta! Yo no podía ni deseaba ser amigo de una persona como él. Jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo a Serena ni tampoco el que haya roto nuestro pacto. Para mi gran suerte, lo vi cruzar la calle con el ojo morado y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sabía que estaba igual de furioso que yo, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, así lo conozca de hace años.

-Eres un cabrón, Seiya, por qué chingados me golpeaste.

-Tú sabes bien por qué, imbécil, y ya te dije en la tarde que te largaras y que no te quería ver cerca de Serena. Eres un hijo de puta aprovechado, ¡es una mujer!, siempre te creías el caballero de la mesa redonda y no eres mejor que los que están encerrados en la cárcel.

-Qué te ganas tú con todo esto, ¿eh?, ¿acaso te estas cogiendo a Serena Tsukino?

-¡Claro que no! No soy tú, y yo podré ser todo lo que tú quieras pero jamás me he aprovechado de una mujer. Siempre las he respetado. Y a pesar de toda esta mentira, Serena y yo nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos, y no voy a perdonarte que hayas intentado hacer eso.-lo agarré del cuello de su camisa. Sentía demasiado coraje en mi interior, sentía ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

-A mí no me engañas, Seiya, seguro que te gusta y por eso actúas así, como si hubiera tocado a tu novia.

Lo golpeé en el estómago con la rodilla y escuché su risa entrecortada.

-Eres un don nadie, Seiya, esa mujer es demasiado para ti, ¡por favor!, ni se te ocurra pensar que algún día podrás echártela al plato.

-Cállate de una buena vez. Olvídate de que una vez fuimos amigos, porque no quiero volver a hablar contigo, ni verte, ¡nada!

-¡No me digas!-dijo irónicamente.-Recuerda que yo guardo tu secretito y en cualquier momento puedo quitarte la máscara de héroe ante ella.

-Hazlo. No me importa, así me quitas un peso de encima.-Lo solté y apreté los puños.

-Lo haría encantado.-respondió mientras se sacudía la camisa.-Pero prefiero ver cómo caes desde lo más alto. La verdad siempre sale a la luz de una manera u otra, Seiya, y Serena no es de las que olvida y perdona. Cuando se entere quién eres en realidad, te va a odiar, ya te acordarás de mí, y ese día me va a dar mucha risa lo alto que llegaste y lo dura que fue la caída.

-No me importa lo que hagas, Andrew, lo único que quiero es que te largues de una buena vez y que no vuelvas a acercarte a Serena. El día que te atrevas a hacerlo, yo mismo te mato.

Andrew se alejó riéndose fuertemente por la calle. Me quedé un momento procesando nuestra conversación. Recordé la imagen de él encima de Serena y me hirvió la sangre. No pude soportar ver cómo la tocaba y cómo deseaba hacerla suya. No podía soportar siquiera pensar en ello, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien quisiera tocar así a Serena. Ni siquiera lograba comprender bien por qué me molestaba tanto, por qué sentía tanto coraje y tanto ardor dentro de mí. Logré moverme hacia la tienda de abarrotes y conseguí mi cajetilla. Fumé dos cigarros antes de regresar al departamento. Cuando entré, apenas pude ver dónde pisaba. La penumbra de la habitación me impidió ver bien, pero en cuanto cerré la puerta noté que una sombra se movía y de pronto los brazos de Serena me rodearon.

-¡Dónde estabas!-dijo llorando.-No me dejes, Seiya, no me dejes. Eres un tonto… no quiero que te vayas.

-Serena.-contesté preocupado.-Ya volví, solo fui por cigarros. Vamos a la cama.

La ayudé a recostarse y me miró con los ojos brillosos.

-Seiya, no hagas eso otra vez, no en estos momentos.

-Discúlpame, Serena, todo está bien, ya estoy contigo y te dije hace rato que nada te va a pasar mientras yo esté contigo, ¿me entiendes?

Me acosté junto a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

-Ya descansa, duerme, te hará sentir mejor. Te prometo que esta vez no me muevo de aquí.

-¿Ni un centímetro?

-Ni un milímetro.

La vi sonreír en la penumbra. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde hacía varios días y me reconfortó verla así. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida, aunque yo sí batallé para conciliar el sueño. Pero ahí, en esa cama y junto a Serena de pronto me sentí tranquilo y en paz. De pronto la ira se fue borrando hasta que mis ojos se cerraron con quietud.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que Seiya no estaba junto a mí y mi corazón se aceleró. No soportaba la idea de quedarme sola por tanto tiempo. Vi en el buró un pedazo de papel y lo tomé con cuidado. "Salí un rato al trabajo, tengo que arreglar unos papeles, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, no te preocupes. Llamé a Mina y Lita para que te hicieran compañía mientras yo llego, no quiero dejarte sola tanto tiempo, espero no te moleste. Pd. Dejé panqueques en el horno." Sonreí ligeramente y me puse de pie directo a la cocina. Media hora después escuché las voces de mis amigas del otro lado de la puerta y les abrí antes de que pudieran tocar. Ambas me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, lucían preocupadas aunque seguramente Seiya no les había dicho lo sucedido. Nos sentamos en el sillón y comencé a relatarles el problema, y sin quererlo comencé a derramar lágrimas nuevamente. Les conté cada detalle de la conversación, la reacción de Andrew, la reacción de Seiya, absolutamente todo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Lita decidió hablar.

-Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue alejarte de Andrew, al menos pudiste darte cuenta quién es realmente.

-Y no debes preocuparte, como te dijo Seiya, mientras él y nosotras estemos contigo, no te hará nada ese cobarde, y yo creo que con lo que Seiya le hizo no tendrá ganas de acercarse.

Me dediqué a meditar un momento, no estaba segura si debía confesarles todo, pero era lo mejor, no debía esconderle nada a mis mejores amigas.

-Hay más, chicas.

-¿Qué más te hizo ese idiota?

-No se trata sobre Andrew.

Me miraron extrañadas y guardaron silencio para que pudiera hablar.

-Es solo que… no sé cómo decir esto… algo… me sucede con respecto a… Seiya…

-¡Qué! ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Mina elevando la voz.-No estarás insinuando que…

-¿Te gusta?-terminó la frase Lita.

Me sonrojé tanto que tuve que esconder mi rostro tras la almohada.

-No me culpen.-dije ahogando mi voz en la almohada.-No es mi culpa yo… no quería es solo que… Seiya ha sido tan bueno conmigo que no sé lo que me sucede, simplemente pasó y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada momento que pasamos juntos es diferente, siempre me hace reír, me ayuda, me reconforta, me escucha, me comprende, es simplemente todo lo que quisiera pero…

-Es gay.-dijo Lita acariciándome la mejilla.-Lamento tanto que cuando al fin sientes algo lindo de nuevo sea por alguien que…

-Jamás sentirá nada por mí.-respondí.-Lo sé y créanme que es lo que me hace sentir peor. En la boda de mi padre… le pedí que me besara para aparentar y… cuando lo hizo yo simplemente… comencé a sentir millones de cosas en el estómago. Por un momento creí que él sentía lo mismo y…

-Oh, Serena… no te sientas mal, sabemos que estas cosas son inevitables. Lamento mucho que sea la persona menos indicada pero… ya verás que poco a poco eso irá desapareciendo. Debes hacerte a la idea de que ese amor entre tú y Seiya está tan prohibido que por nada del mundo podrá ser.-dijo Mina recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.-Tienes que ser fuerte, has soportado muchas cosas hasta ahora.

-Pienso que deberíamos salir esta noche para distraernos un poco, ¿no creen?, lo necesitas, Serena, llamémosles a los chicos.

-Creo que sería agradable… pero por lo pronto solo quedémonos aquí a ver películas, ¿sí?

Nos callamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta. Seiya llegó con chucherías y algo de tomar. Vimos películas durante el día, pero Seiya tuvo que volver a salir porque volvieron a solicitarlo en la editorial.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Mis compañeros nunca podían hacer nada sin mí, era por eso que el jefe siempre prefería mi ayuda que la de los demás. Cuando al fin terminé de ayudarles ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde. Afortunadamente logré terminar más rápido de lo que esperaba y una vez fuera crucé la calle para comprar un café. Me senté en una de las mesitas que estaban afuera para fumadores. Encendí un cigarro y lo fumé mientras bebía de mi café. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del café y había encendido mi segundo cigarro, noté por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acercaba a mí. Cuando giré mi vista estuve a punto de escupir el líquido de mi boca. Kakyuu se acercaba a mí rápidamente y con una expresión de preocupada en el rostro. Me miró durante un largo momento antes de sentarse y como vio que yo no decía nada, lo hizo.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, lárgate de aquí.

-Tienes que escucharme, Seiya, la única manera de que lo hagas es esta y no me voy a ir hasta que lo hagas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Seiya, sé todo sobre ti, vine a buscarte y te vi sentado aquí frente a Barnes & Nobles. Aunque… no sabía lo de tu nueva novia.

-Qué extraño, ¿no te parece?, yo tampoco sabía lo de tu nuevo esposo.

-Tienes que saber por qué…

-Descuida.-dije interrumpiéndola.-Ya sé toda la verdad, Kakyuu, sé perfectamente que conoces a Kenji Tsukino desde hace mucho tiempo, sé perfectamente que salías con él desde hacía un año, sé muy bien que salías con él mientras estabas conmigo.

-Pero…

-Serena me lo dijo, así que te ahorraré explicaciones. No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, así de simple.

-No tienes que ser tan duro, Seiya, yo nunca…

-¿Te diviertes? ¿Te divirtió dejarme ese día con la excusa de que yo "no quería entregarme más"? Diciendo que yo nunca iba a querer comprometerme y que iba a quedarme siempre donde mismo. Eres una arpía.

-Y dime desde cuándo conoces a Serena Tsukino, ¿por qué eres su novio?, tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Ustedes… lucían realmente enamorados, tú jamás me miraste de esa manera, Seiya, jamás.

-Será porque Serena es tan… diferente a ti. Ella es tan sincera y única, no sé, jamás conocí a nadie como ella.-dije para herirla.-Creo que entre tú y ella hay un abismo. ¿Y sabe una cosa, señora de Tsukino?-dije recalcando las últimas palabras.-Cuando yo quiera explicaciones, yo mismo voy y la busco.

Kakyuu me miró con los ojos encendidos y a punto de explotar. Agachó la mirada, tomó sus cosas y se fue prácticamente corriendo. La detestaba con toda mi alma y jamás la perdonaría por todo esto. Así me explicara ochenta veces lo que sucedió, jamás volvería a pensar de ella igual y mucho menos sentiría por ella lo mismo de nuevo. Del cigarro no quedaban más que las cenizas y sentí mi celular vibrar dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón. Era un mensaje de Serena que decía "Estamos en el Harajuku Bar, ven pronto, están todos, olvidémonos de todo un rato." Definitivamente necesitaba tomar unas cuantas copas para relajarme. Últimamente me sucedían muchas cosas extrañas y tomar algo sonaba muy bien en esos momentos. Media hora después estacioné el coche fuera del lugar y una vez dentro los busqué hasta verlos en una mesa grande a todos reunidos. En la mesa se encontraban Mina, Lita, Serena, Zoycite, mi hermano Yaten, y otros 3 amigos y amigas de las chicas que yo no conocía. Me senté junto a Serena, quien lucía un poco mejor desde el día anterior. Ordené una cerveza y me dediqué a escuchar las conversaciones. Serena ya había bebido tres cervezas y estaba muy risueña, por lo que ordenó otra y yo le seguí el juego. Al parecer ese día todos queríamos olvidar, y en poco tiempo la alcancé. Ni ella ni yo prestamos atención a los demás. Ya solo podía escuchar su risa y sus frases incompletas y sin sentido. Pero de pronto Serena cambió de expresión cuando vimos entrar a Darien, su ex novio, con una mujer muy hermosa y de cabello negro y largo.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Casi me atraganto cuando vi entrar a Darien con Rei. Cuando decidí salir esa noche jamás me pasó por la mente encontrarme a esos dos, y sentí cómo poco a poco mi corazón fue haciéndose pedazos. Todo lo que me sucedía era demasiado e insoportable, y no comprendía por qué todo lo malo me pasaba a mí y al mismo tiempo. Darien me miró directo a los ojos y Rei también se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Escuché a Mina y Lita maldecirla desde la mesa y hablar sobre ella con Zoycite. Yo lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y ordenar más bebidas. Ya había pasado más de una hora cuando ellos entraron y ya llevaba bastantes cervezas. Seiya parecía querer olvidarse de todo también, y cada vez que yo ordenaba algo, él también. Pedimos otras dos cervezas y las bebimos mientras mirábamos en dirección a la mesa de Darien y Rei, quienes también nos miraban de vez en cuando. Odiaba con toda mi alma la mirada de Darien, porque sabía exactamente lo que significaba, conocía perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus expresiones, y al mismo tiempo ya era alguien totalmente diferente para mí. Sus rostros se distorsionaban en mi cabeza cada vez que parpadeaba, como si el alcohol fuera apoderándose de mi alma.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Seiya con un tono de voz extraño. Hablaba lento y entrecortado, como si no pudiera abrir bien la boca.

-Rei Hino.-respondí rápidamente.-Solía ser mi mejor amiga.-reí desenfrenadamente y Seiya me miró con ojos de sorpresa.-Es muy linda, ¿cierto?-le di un trago a la cerveza.

-Lo es.

-Más que yo, ¿no es así?, por eso ese… idiota me dejó, quizá porque…-eructé.-Quizá porque mi cuerpo no es…

-Shhhhhhhhhhh-dijo Seiya poniendo su mano sobre mi boca.-Deja de decir tonterías, tú eres… mucho más linda que esa.-se alejó un momento para eructar y habló de nuevo.-Ese idiota te dejó porque es un idiota, ¡qué idiota!  
Conforme los minutos pasaban, las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas. Seiya y yo no dejábamos de reírnos y de decir estupideces, incluso Yaten había sugerido que nos fuéramos a casa de una vez, porque solo estábamos haciendo el ridículo. Se ofreció a llevarnos en el carro de Seiya y nos llevó prácticamente a rastras fuera del bar. Ni siquiera me despedí de las chicas porque no tenía idea ni de dónde estaba. Durante el camino de regreso al departamento, Seiya y yo cantamos todo lo que salía en la radio y Yaten nos dejó fuera del edificio. Estacionó el coche y regresó en taxi al bar. Seiya y yo subimos con dificultad las escaleras y me reí a carcajadas cuando Seiya estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras. Una vez dentro del departamento, Seiya me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama, y sin querer me derrumbé sobre él y caímos en el colchón. Nos miramos largamente en silencio y le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado.

-Seiya…-dije suspirando.-Esta noche… esta noche estamos solos. Estamos mal. Necesitamos olvidar, necesitamos confortarnos y sentirnos mejor. Tú y yo estamos solos, no somos nadie, yo sé que tú… que tú no eres de las mujeres pero… aunque sea por esta noche…

Seiya prestaba atención y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Aunque sea por esta noche hazme el amor. Sé que las mujeres no te gustan pero…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Seiya me besaba con desesperación. Con dificultad logró colocarme debajo de él y mientras seguía besándome, pasó una de sus manos lentamente por mi cintura y deshizo los botones de mi camisa. Mi cabeza daba tantas vuelvas que creí que podría desmayarme, aunque no estaba segura si se debía al alcohol o a los besos de Seiya, pues estaba segura que me provocaban algo mucho más que lo que me hacía el alcohol. De pronto me encontré sin camisa y yo misma me quitaba el sostén. Seiya me miraba a los ojos y luego bajaba la mirada poco a poco hasta mis senos, los cuales ya estaban descubiertos para entonces. Esta vez fui yo quien se subió encima de él y lo besó. Lo besé con tantas fuerzas que tuvo que agarrarme de la cadera. Le quité la camisa y observé sus músculos finamente marcados. Momentos después él estaba arriba de mí de nuevo, pero ahora sí estábamos completamente desnudos. La mirada de Seiya hacía que todo mi cuerpo vibrara, que mi corazón y mi cabeza dieran vueltas como locos. Sentí el miembro de Seiya contra mis muslos, duro, caliente. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y entonces sentí cómo poco a poco se introducía en mí. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, no supe nada. Poco a poco me fui olvidando de todo y en mi cabeza solo había espacio para Seiya. Era un tanto extraño cómo se movía, cómo me besaba, cómo me tocaba. Me miraba directamente a los ojos cada vez que me penetraba, y en cada movimiento yo sentía que quería desarmarme, sentía que no existía en el mundo nada más delicioso y placentero que tener a Seiya dentro de mí. Me sostuve tan fuerte como pude de su cabello, introduje mis dedos entre la negrura y dejé que mis instintos hicieran el resto. Sus manos resbalaban por mi espalda y mis glúteos y su boca jugueteaba con mi oreja. Lo último que recuerdo fue a nosotros dos echados sobre la cama, suspirando y sonriendo. Riéndonos de nosotros mismos. Las luces apagadas, el silencio, nuestra respiración. Todo se fue volviendo inexistente, inexplicable, irrecordable…

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

El dolor de cabeza me obligó a abrir los ojos. Todo me daba vueltas y no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Serena boca abajo extendido sobre la cama. El sudor resplandecía en su frente y el cabello revuelto le cubría la espalda hasta donde sus glúteos comenzaban. Me confundí mucho al verla desnuda. No tenía la menor idea de por qué Serena no llevaba ropa encima. Sentí ganas inmensas de ir al baño, así que traté de incorporarme haciendo el menor ruido posible. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre al darme cuenta de mi propia desnudez. Eso estaba mal, muy muy mal. Serena y yo desnudos en la misma cama no sonaba a algo sano y amistoso. Me puse de pie para colocarme rápido el bóxer y fue cuando Serena abrió los ojos también. Lo primero que hizo fue poner su mano en la frente y arrugar el entrecejo. Ella también sufría de dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco las imágenes fueron galopándose en mi cabeza. El bar, el ex novio de Serena, las cervezas, el departamento, los besos… las caricias y luego… lo recordé todo con lujo de detalle, aunque me parecía algo lejano y casi irreal. Serena misma me había pedido que lo hiciera, ella lo había pedido y su mirada lucía tan dolida y necesitada que no pude negarme. ¡Qué idiota! Estúpido, animal, soy un cobarde idiota. Serena me miraba desde la cama confundida igual que yo. Tardó un momento en comprender lo que había sucedido y la vi hacerse ovillo y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y coloqué una mano en su hombro.

-Serena… yo… por favor, discúlpame, nunca quise faltarte al respeto, pero de pronto todo fue muy… confuso. Perdóname, yo siempre te he respetado y jamás quise faltarte el respeto, yo no…

-Seiya.-me interrumpió Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.-No tienes nada de que disculparte, deja de hacerlo.-me miró.-Tú no… me faltaste al respeto. Comprendo perfectamente que esto es algo muy confuso y que no debió suceder. Entiendo también que tú… que no te gustan las mujeres, conozco muy bien tu orientación sexual y sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti esto. Entiendo que por eso mismo esto jamás puede ser… solo fueron las copas… bebimos demasiados.

Serena me rodeó con sus brazos y sentí sus pechos rozarme la piel. Luché contra mí mismo para no tomarla de nuevo allí mismo y hacerla mía una y otra vez.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Seiya, y no quiero perderte. Por favor, dime que no te vas a enojar, que olvidaremos esto y seremos los mismos de siempre. Eres lo único que me queda y si te enojas conmigo yo no sé… qué haré.

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo, y yo tampoco quiero perderte. Vamos a olvidarlo, no sucede nada.

Con cuidado le devolví el abrazo y sentí la suavidad de su piel. Pero qué idiota había sido, qué cobarde… tenerla entre mis brazos desnuda resultó ser más difícil que lo esperé. La sangre me hervía y solo podía pensar en las líneas que dibujaban sus curvas, en la línea que trazaba su espalda perfecta. Decidí alejarme de ella antes de que no lograra controlarme y la tomara allí mismo. Con la excusa de que debía meterme a bañar, me alejé de ella, aunque Serena decidió besarme la mejilla antes de que la soltara. Sus enormes ojos azules trataban de decirme algo, aunque lo único que podía ver era cierto dolor, cierta confusión. Debía olvidarlo todo. Debía hacerlo por mi propio bien y el de Serena. Yo no estaba cumpliendo lo que había prometido. Me encerré en el baño y jamás me había sentido tan desconcertado en mi vida. El agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo hizo que aclarara un poco mi cabeza.

* * *

Gracias a todas chicas n.n ! especialmente a ya saben quiénes son, rosskou, princessnerak, marie, coneja, natu, felina, trinidad y la nueva lectora shelyedekou


	10. Verdades Que Matan

**Noviembre**

_**Seiya POV**_

Mis días poco a poco se convirtieron en lo más parecido a un abismo sin salida y del cual quizá no podría salir pronto. La vergüenza me perseguía a donde quiera que fuera, siempre recordándome que era un imbécil y que había estado a punto de perder todo por una debilidad. Mil veces quise poner de pretexto mi estado etílico, pero tenía que aceptar que al tener a Serena entre mis brazos y tan vulnerable, no pude hacerme para atrás, no pude negarme, no pude decirle que no a esos enormes ojos que me miraban tan brillantes y desesperados. Por días me encerré en mi habitación a tratar de distraerme, investigando, leyendo y avanzando en mi tesis. El terrible acontecimiento entre Serena y yo causó grandes estragos entre nosotros. Como ya dije, yo me dediqué por completo a mi tesis, no salía de la escuela, ni de mi habitación y mucho menos de mi trabajo. Serena tampoco salía de la escuela, ya que había renunciado en el Crown debido a lo que pasó entre Andrew y ella, dedicaba más tiempo para y ahora trabajaba para la embajada de Inglaterra como asistente. Cenábamos juntos la mayoría de los días, aunque nuestras conversaciones se limitaban al trabajo y la escuela. Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo sucedido y noté que Serena trataba de comportarse como si no le hubiera afectado, yo igual, aunque me salía mucho mejor. Desde ese día me dedicaba a comportarme más homosexual que nunca, solo para no caer en cualquier momento y confesarle todo.

Ese sábado salí del trabajo temprano y decidí cruzar la calle por un café. Mis pensamientos se entrelazaban cada vez más en la cabeza hasta volverse más y más confusos y casi imperceptibles los unos de los otros. Por más que intenté detenerlos, se agolpaban en mi imaginación, haciéndome recordar cada instante de esa noche, minuto a minuto. A pesar de las imágenes eran borrosas y difusas, podía revivir cada sensación, cada parte del cuerpo de Serena. Jamás había visto ni sentido un cuerpo así, jamás había tenido tan cerca a una mujer como Serena. Tuve varias novias, incluso Kakyuu me parecía una de las mujeres más bellas, pero Serena… Serena tenía algo diferente, algo que no solo estaba en su cuerpo, y aunque conocía muy bien el cuerpo de una mujer, el de Serena era para mí lo que Beethoven era para un músico. Mientras el café resbalaba por mi garganta, la alta temperatura calentaba mi cuerpo por dentro y me ponía a pensar. Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba recordarlo todo, y más odiaba no solo recordar esa noche, si no todas las anteriores, todos los días, desde que la conocí. Sus conversaciones, sus gustos, sus disgustos, incluso cuando recordé lo que Andrew intentó hacerle pude sentir la sangre hervir dentro de mí y apreté los puños involuntariamente.

Cuando estuve a punto de levantarme, noté que alguien me observaba y cuando giré mi cabeza vi a Zoycite sentado a unas cuantas mesas de la mía. Me sonrió, o eso me pareció, después lo vi ponerse de pie y caminar hasta mí.

-Hola, Seiya.-dijo sentándose.-No te molesta, ¿o sí?

-Ya lo hiciste.-dije bromeando.- ¿Me persigues o algo así?

-Eso quisiera.-rió.-Solo pasaba por aquí y se me antojó un café, luego vi que estabas aquí y te observé un rato. Lucías pensativo.

-Eso creo.-dije sin muchas ganas de charlar.

-¿Pensabas en Serena?

Lo miré sorprendido y traté de ocultar mi incomodidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-dije tartamudeando.

-Seiya… conmigo no tienes que fingir, aunque trates.

-No comprendo.-mentí.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Serena que no eres gay?

Lo miré avergonzado, sin encontrar palabras para justificarme.

-Seiya, yo no le voy a decir nada a Serena, porque eres tú quien debería hacerlo. Y no pienses que te estoy juzgando, porque debes tener razones muy poderosas para estar haciendo todo esto, pero creo que ese ya no es el problema aquí.

Me quedé callado mientras las palabras se entrecruzaban unas con otras y no salían de mi boca.

-El problema es que ahora sientes algo por ella, y eso hace más difíciles las cosas, y no solo te engañas a ti, sino a ella.

-¿Por qué dices que siento algo por ella?-pregunté asustado.

-Solo basta darse cuenta de cómo la miras, de cómo la tratas.

-Pero eso no… eso no dice nada, trato así a cualquier mujer.

-¿Eso crees? Yo te he visto tratar a otras mujeres.

-Zoycite… yo… tengo muchos problemas en estos momentos, hay cosas que debo hacer y terminar, yo no puedo… tener más cosas en qué pensar, mi vida ya es bastante difícil. Como dijiste, tengo mis propias razones por las cuales estoy haciendo esto. Serena tiene sus problemas amorosos y no creo que disgustarla con algo así sea lo conveniente en su vida por ahora. Yo me iré pronto de aquí y ella no va a tener que saber nada de mí nuevamente, quizá nunca tenga que decirle quién soy.

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres, lo único que yo puedo recomendarte es que aclares lo que sientes y piensas, porque no sería justo ni para ella ni para ti seguir inmersos en esta mentira. Recuerda que no hay nada que no tenga solución.

-Escucha Zoycite…-dije poniéndome de pie.-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto no es tu problema, será mejor que dejes las cosas como están y no indagues más.

Salí tan pronto como pude de aquél lugar, y como no quería regresar al departamento decidí caminar un rato para despejarme.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Mina y Lita me miraban con expresión de preocupación desde el otro lado de la mesa, casi como si me tuvieran lástima. Me había comido ya cinco rebanadas de pizza de Pizza Hut y ellas seguían sin comprender cómo me cabía tanta comida en el estómago.

-Dejen de mirarme así.-dije limpiándome la boca.-No soy un fenómeno.

-¿Nos vas a decir qué tienes?-preguntó Lita frustrada.-Tienes semanas comportándote así.

-¿A qué se refieren?

Mina me quitó la sexta rebanada de la boca y la colocó en el plato de nuevo.

-Deja de comer, ¡Dios!, sabes muy bien a qué nos referimos.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con Seiya, ¿cierto?-dijo Lita.

Agaché la mirada y le di un trago a mi bebida.

-Serena, no puedes seguir con esto, sabes muy bien que entre tú y Seiya no…

-Tuvimos relaciones.-dije de pronto sin pensar.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos abiertos y por poco creí que vomitarían ahí mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Dios mío! Pero si Seiya es…

Les conté rápidamente cómo se dieron las cosas y ninguna habló durante diez minutos. Solo se miraban mutuamente, pensaban, me miraban a mí y me juzgaban con la mirada.

-Serena, es obvio que Seiya debe estar confundido, casi asustado. Imagínate tener relaciones con una mujer, debe ser horrible para él.

-Pero Mina, es que… fue tan real… por un momento llegué a pensar que él era… tan hombre y diferente. No dejo de pensar en él, no dejo de recordarlo y lo peor es que cada día que pasa lo siento más lejos de mí. Cuando hablamos ya no hay esa intimidad que existía entre nosotros, esa gran amistad… cada día siento que lo extraño más, cada día me siento más desesperada por el solo hecho de saber que jamás podré estar con él. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Correrlo del apartamento?

-Por supuesto que no, él no tiene la culpa de ser gay y mucho menos de que a ti te guste, él solo trató de ser tu amigo y tienes que comprender el hecho de que se aleje de ti. Eso debería servirte para que de una vez por todas lo olvides.

-¡No puedo!-dije elevando la voz.-Algo dentro de mí me lo impide… como si… como si fuera Seiya quien debe arreglarme el alma, como si fuera él el hombre que estoy esperando, y ya se los dije… cada vez es más difícil dejar de pensar en él y cada vez que lo veo me olvido de todo y de todos, y solo puedo pensar en mirar sus ojos.-dije a punto de llorar.

-Serena…-dijo Mina.-Lo lamento mucho… y perdón por no comprenderte, sabemos que es difícil decir "olvidaré esto" y hacerlo, pero no debes preocuparte demasiado, porque entre más pienses en ello será más doloroso. Verás que con el tiempo… puedes curarte.

-¿Tú crees?-dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, ni tu padre ni Darien pudieron contigo, ¿por qué un hombre el cual conoces hace unos meses y el cual es homosexual te afecta tanto?

Medité las palabras de Lita por unos segundos.

-Quizá porque es el único hombre que sabe escucharme, que comprende lo que pienso y quiero, me ayuda, me conoce tan bien como una de ustedes… no lo sé… he encontrado en él lo que siempre quise.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Lita.-Es exactamente por eso que te gusta tanto, justo porque es así, pero, ¿por qué es así? Solo hay un tipo de hombres que son capaces de ser así, Serena, los gays, es por eso que son gays.

-Escuchen, chicas, agradezco que traten de ayudarme, pero creo que lo mejor será que vaya manejando esto poco a poco, quizá como dicen ustedes, así pueda olvidar todo este asunto, quizá mi mente esté jugando conmigo, quizá estoy imaginando cosas, quizá solo porque Seiya es tan buen amigo, que ya me imagino otras cosas.

Me puse de pie, tomé mi abrigo y me despedí de ellas sin decir nada más. Quizá tenía razón, quizá mi cerebro estaba jugando conmigo y yo estaba mal interpretando las cosas. Nunca debí presionar a Seiya ni aprovecharme de su estado de ebriedad. Decidí caminar para despejarme, para no regresar al departamento y encontrarme sola y pensativa como últimamente siempre era así. Comencé a caminar, sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba, con la cabeza gacha, evitando a las personas y sufriendo en silencio. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, no supe cómo llegué hasta el centro pero de pronto me vi envuelta en un mar de gente que se apresuraban para llegar a sus destinos. Era sábado y el sol se ocultaba poco a poco tras las montañas, los niños gritaban mientras que en el otro extremo de la plaza un grupo de baile hacia una presentación. Conforme fui acercándome hacia la fuente, vi a un vagabundo que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco viejo y sucio. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que estuviera llena, a pesar de los caros que son, y mucho más para alguien sin hogar y trabajo. De pronto la imagen de Seiya fumando vino a mi cabeza, él parecía fumar siempre que se sentía presionado, preocupado, estresado o enojado, siempre para tranquilizarse. Caminé decidida hasta el señor extraño y lo miré mientras encendía uno.

-¿Podría venderme uno de esos?-dije de pronto sin pensar.

-¿Un cigarrillo quiere usted, angelito?-contestó el vagabundo con la voz ronca.-Yo no soy nadie para negarle uno, a mí estos me los regalaron, no se fije, no costaron nada, claro que al buen hombre que me los dio sí, pero a mí no, así que llévese uno, o los que quiera.-dijo extendiéndome la cajetilla.-Que no le dé pena, ande, ¿qué clase de persona sería si le vendiera algo que me han regalado?

Sonreí por unos instantes mientras tomaba un cigarrillo, era la primera vez que sonreía en días. El hombre me ofreció fuego y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía le di unas caladas al cigarro y vi encenderse la punta. Le di las gracias y me alejé hasta la fuente para poder sentarme. Tosí un par de veces antes de entender cómo funcionaba el proceso y cuando al fin logré dominarlo, comencé a sentir los extraños pero relajadores efectos de la nicotina. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó mi rostro y mi cabello se deshizo con él. Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien se había sentado junto a mí, y giré mi cabeza para ver mejor. Seiya me miraba consternado mientras encendía su propio cigarrillo, segundos después comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

-No puedo creer esto. Serena Tsukino fumando en una plaza pública. ¿A qué se debe eso? No tenía idea de que supieras fumar.

-Ni yo.-reí.-Acabo de aprender.

-¿Estas bien, Serena? De verdad me sorprende que estés aquí, sola y fumando.

-Seiya… solo caminaba y de pronto llegué hasta aquí, vi a un señor fumando y recordé que tú lo haces en casos necesarios, así que se me antojó mucho.

-Ya.-dijo exhalando el humo.-Esta bien, no voy a criticarme, soy el menos indicado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dije enfatizando el "tú".

-Bueno, extrañamente me pasó lo mismo que a ti, caminaba, de pronto llegué hasta aquí, vi un señor fumando y recordé que eso hago para sentirme mejor, y luego decidí sentarme aquí, y sorpresa, aquí estabas.-rió.-Oye… te extrañaba.-dijo de pronto.

El rubor en mis mejillas apareció sutilmente y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo también, Seiya, yo también…

-Oye.-dijo tirando la colilla de cigarro.-Te propongo algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Vayamos al parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué?

-Anda.-se puso de pie y me jaló del brazo.-Vamos a divertirnos un poco, creo que lo merecemos.

Pronto nos encontramos en la entrada del parque, en la fila para comprar las entradas. En cuanto estuvimos dentro, Seiya y yo corrimos a subirnos a todos los juegos disponibles. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar porque duramos toda la tarde riendo sobre los juegos. No fue hasta muy entrada la noche que decidimos comer unas hamburguesas dentro del mismo parque que nos sentamos frente a frente. Nos miramos en silencio mientras nuestra comida estaba lista. Seiya lucía feliz pero al mismo tiempo su mirada escondía algo que quise adivinar. Lancé un suspiro lento y resistente, en el cual dejé ir un poco de mi misma.

-Seiya… siento que lo que sucedió… bueno… no quiero que te alejes de mí, eres mi amigo.

-No digas eso, Serena, no me alejo de ti… quizá solo han sido circunstancia ajenas a nosotros, hemos tenido mucho trabajo, especialmente yo. Extraño que charlemos y hagamos cosas juntos.

-La he pasado muy bien hoy.

-Quiero que me disculpes, sé que necesitas a un amigo más que nunca y no he cumplido con mi deber, pero yo voy a ser siempre la persona que necesitas, siempre que quieras a alguien que te escuche y comprenda con sinceridad, yo voy a estar ahí, y prometo no alejarme de nuevo.-dijo tomándome la mano.

No pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo. Siempre tan tonta, inepta… ese hombre jamás iba a ser mío, jamás iba a poder tocarlo de nuevo como esa noche, y nada entre nosotros volvería a ser lo mismo porque yo no era capaz de olvidar lo que dentro de mí se cocinaba poco a poco. Regresamos caminando hasta el trabajo de Seiya, ya que ahí había dejado su coche y durante todo el camino lo tomé de la mano solo para sentirlo así, junto a mí, para retrasar el hecho de que era la última vez que lo hacía y que lo sentía mío. Su mano entre la mía se sentía tan propia, como si la hubieran hecho para mí.

El lunes por la mañana me levanté temprano para ir a la escuela. Tuve dos horas libres y las aproveché para hacer unos reportes de la embajada. Terminé a las 2 en punto de la tarde y tenía apenas exactamente una hora y media para comer algo y llegar al trabajo. Cuando caminaba hacia la estación del metro, me di cuenta de que alguien caminaba muy cerca de mí a mis espaldas. Quise voltear, pero no quería verme paranoica, por lo que apresuré el paso para perderme de vista. Cuando comencé a caminar más rápido, noté que los pasos detrás de mí también aumentaban, y cuando decidí que lo mejor era correr, sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz que me llamaba.

-Serena.

Me giré un poco asustada para ver mejor y abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Kakyuu sonriéndome.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, Kakyuu?

-Vine a buscarte.

-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar.

-Yo creo que sí, muchas cosas. Necesitamos hablar, es algo que te interesa mucho, Serena, por favor. El chofer está esperando en la otra esquina.

¿Y esa quién se creía para venir a darme ordenes? El hecho de que se hubiera casado con mi padre no significaba que tuviera el derecho de actuar como mi madre, además tan solo era unos años mayor que yo.

-No creo que me interese mucho lo que tengas que decirme, Kakyuu, de verdad, estoy bien.

-Serena, esto tiene que ver con tu novio, es algo que tenemos que hablar.

¿Seiya? ¿Qué tenía que ver Seiya entre ella y yo? Sin decir nada la seguí hasta la camioneta que mi padre le había asignado y el chofer me saludó. Nos detuvimos en el primer restaurante que se cruzó en nuestro camino y nos sentamos la una frente a la otra en un silencio incómodo.

-Escucha, Kakyuu, solo tengo una hora antes de ir al trabajo, di lo que tengas que decir de Seiya, por favor.

-Lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa, yo no quiero tener problemas ni contigo ni con él, y es por eso mismo que voy a decirte todo de una buena vez, porque realmente espero que su relación prospere sin mentiras ni malos entendidos.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kakyuu me parecía irreal e imaginaria. No comprendía absolutamente nada y lo peor era que cada vez que decía algo me sentía más desesperada por saber qué sabía Kakyuu de Seiya que yo no, y sobre todo, qué tenía que ver ella con él.

-Estoy comprendiendo muy poco, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede?

-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que Seiya no tiene la culpa, todo fue mi culpa yo nunca le hablé con la verdad y… lo lastimé demasiado.

-¿Lastimar?

-Seiya y yo nos conocimos ya hace mucho tiempo, y éramos muy buenos amigos. Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando decidimos vivir juntos. Yo siempre quería más, siempre quería su entera entrega, siempre quise mucho más de lo que él quería darme.

De pronto sentí que algo no encajaba allí. Seiya y Kakyuu se conocían, eso ya era bastante raro, pero… ¿vivieron juntos? Eso era aún peor.

-Kakyuu… creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona… debe haber un error, tú y Seiya no…

-Sé que piensas que no es posible, pero lo es. Yo estuve muy enamorada de Seiya, lo quería demasiado pero cuando vi que él nunca iba a querer tener algo serio conmigo yo decidí dejarlo… en realidad… lo dejé porque ya había conocido a tu padre y me estaba enamorando poco a poco de él, y en parte no me atreví a confesárselo a Seiya.

Un shock emocional me detuvo el corazón por unos instantes. Rogué porque todo fuera un sueño, un mal encuentro, mentiras, que todo fuera una farsa, que solo quisiera molestarme esa mujer.

-No…yo… no entiendo nada. ¿Estás diciendo que tú y Seiya fueron…?

-Novios.

Tuve que detenerme de la mesa para no desmayarme en ese mismo instante. Seiya no podía tener novia, no podía porque era gay… porque no le gustaban las mujeres… él no podía ser novio de una mujer, no podía.

-Eso no puede ser.-dije de pronto en total negación.-No te creo nada.

-¿Qué es lo difícil de creer? Entiendo que te sientas enojada con Seiya, pero él no…

-Seiya es gay.-dije de pronto.-Él no pudo haber sido tu novio. No. No. No. No.

-¿Gay? ¿De qué hablas, Serena? Seiya no es gay…

No pude contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Fue como si un río se hubiera desbordado, un río imparable, un río de lágrimas y desilusiones que ya eran bastantes como para ignorar.

-Lo es. Lo es. Él me lo dijo, yo…

-¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y dejé el restaurante. Detuve el primer taxi que pasó y me dirigí al Crown. Todo eso tenía que tener una explicación, yo no podía creer lo que Kakyuu me había dicho, todo era una mentira, Seiya no podía haberme hecho eso…

Cuando llegué al Crown, le pagué al taxista y entré, aun llorando a buscar a Andrew. Lo vi de pie detrás del mostrador junto a Unazuki. Sin importarme la gente que estaba presente, me metí a la trastienda y lo tomé desesperadamente del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Dime la verdad! Ahora mismo, dime la verdad.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que quieres escuchar.-su respuesta me confirmó que él lo sabía todo desde el comienzo.

-¡Tú lo llevaste a mi casa!-grité mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho.

Andrew me detuvo las manos con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Es él quien debe decírtelo todo, Serena, pero creo que ya sabes todo. Seiya no es gay.

-¿Y Kakyuu? ¿Quién es Kakyuu?-volví a gritar, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y heridas. Las palabras apenas salían de mi boca.

-Su ex novia.

De pronto sentí que iba a desmayarme. Me hice hacia atrás y al tocar la pared me desvanecí por completo. No supe qué pasó después, ni cómo, lo único que sé es que desperté en mi habitación y la oscuridad invadía el departamento. Supe de inmediato que no había nadie más que yo, y fue entonces cuando todo regresó a mi mente. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido. No podía moverme, no podía pensar en nada. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Y así lo hice. Lloré, y lloré, y lloré hasta cansarme. Jamás creí que fuera posible derramar tantas lágrimas. Quería arrancarme el corazón y quemarlo, quería arrancarme el cerebro y destrozarlo en mis manos. Quería olvidarme de todo, olvidarme de que alguna vez conocí a Seiya. Yo había aprendido a quererlo, había aprendido a vivir con él, a conocerlo, a adorarlo. Para mí se había convertido en todo, en lo que siempre quise, en lo que necesitaba y sin embargo me hice a la idea de que jamás podría tenerlo. ¿No debería estar feliz? ¿No debería sentirme bien porque ahora podíamos ser novios? No… no soportaba la idea de su engaño. No soportaba saber que era capaz de engañar a alguien de esa manera y a tal magnitud. Me hizo el amor, me tomó y aun así no se atrevió a decírmelo. Y con qué razón se sintió tan bien… con qué razón sabía perfectamente cómo y dónde tocarme. Y por si fuera poco, era el ex novio de Kakyuu y había vivido con ella. ¡Eran novios! Ni siquiera lo que Darien, mi padre o Andrew me habían hecho me dolía tanto como lo que Seiya había hecho. Era algo más grande que yo, algo que no podía controlar y por más que lo pensaba me parecía más difícil de perdonar. Quería perdonarlo, olvidarlo y entregarme a él. Pero algo me lo impedía, no podía soportar la idea. Decidí entregarme al vacío y quedarme en cama. Lo que más me dolía, lo que realmente me rompía el corazón era darme cuenta de cuánto lo quería y de lo mucho que me había enamorado. Lo que más me dolía era saber que todo este dolor solo significaba una cosa, y era amor.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Llegué al departamento a eso de las 7:30. Supuse que Serena no estaba porque las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Encendí la luz de la cocina, luego la de la sala y noté el bolso de Serena tirado en el suelo del pasillo. Fue entonces cuando logré escuchar su inaudible sollozo. Cuando encendí la luz de su habitación la vi recostada y cubierta con sábanas. Su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sus puños apretados me indicaron que algo estaba realmente mal y de pronto sentí una punzada en el estómago. Sabía que ella notaba mi presencia, pero no se movía, no hablaba y no me miraba. Fue cuando intenté tocarla que escuché su voz.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.

Jamás había escuchado ese miedo, esa arrogancia y ese rencor en su voz.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté confundido.

Poco a poco la vi incorporarse hasta estar frente a mí. Jamás apartó su mirada de la mía, jamás dudó en lo que hacía y de pronto me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que sentí que el alma se me iba con ella.

-Eres un mentiroso, un inepto, un farsante, un imbécil, pedante, odioso. Te atreviste a mentirme y engañarme, te atreviste a fingir. ¡Qué buen actor eres, Seiya Kou! Te has ganado un Óscar al mejor actor de reparto. Solo quiero que sepas que te odio, que te odio con todas mis fuerzas y que jamás, jamás voy a perdonarte esto. Siempre haciéndome ver que los otros hombres no valían mis lágrimas, que los demás no valían como seres humanos, y tú… tú no eres mejor que ellos. Tú eres el peor de todos, ¡eres una basura!-gritó.

Sentí como poco a poco el corazón se me encogía. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado pero poco me importaba. Lo que sí me importaba y más me dolía era ver a Serena así de enojada, escuchar cada una de sus palabras que taladraban mi espíritu y lo hacían añicos.

-Tienes que escucharme, Serena, tienes que saber por qué…

-No me importa, Seiya, no me importa. Si lo que te preocupa es que pueda correrte de la casa, descuida, podrás vivir aquí, sí, pero no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida. No quiero que me mires, no quiero saber que estas aquí. Te odio y no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero siquiera recordarte, ¡no quiero!-las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

El corazón me palpitaba con tanta fuerza que no me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba y de que me acercaba a ella. La tomé de los hombros pero de inmediato se puso rígida y trató de alejarse de mí, pero se lo impedí.

-No puedes juzgarme así, tienes que saber todo lo que pasó, y…

-Suéltame y sal de mi habitación.

La solté, sí, pero no podía irme, no podía irme sin hablar con ella, sin decirle todo.

-Serena, todo esto es un mal entendido, ni siquiera fue mi idea, yo… no quería engañarte, ni siquiera sabía quién eras, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…

-¡Es una mentira!-gritó.-Ni siquiera sé quién eres realmente, no tengo idea de quién eres.

-Soy yo. Seiya Kou. Soy tu Seiya, soy Seiya…-dije desesperadamente.-Soy el mismo.

Serena me dio la espalda y volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Tuve que salir de su habitación porque después de diez minutos de estar de pie al borde de la cama fue demasiado. Me encerré en mi habitación, incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera Serena Tsukino. Era un idiota, un imbécil, un tarado, poco hombre… por más que las cobijas me cubrían, seguía sintiendo un frío devastador. Me dio vergüenza aceptar mis lágrimas, me dio vergüenza todo lo que pasó. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Serena, el estómago se me encogía y mi corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto lo que Serena pensara de mí? El dolor incrementaba conforme los minutos pasaban y yo era incapaz de olvidarla. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder acercarme a ella era una tortura. Di vueltas por la habitación, golpeé todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino, me lastimé los puños, ahogué mis gritos en la almohada. No quería saber nada del mundo, no quería salir de mi habitación nunca más. No solo me dolía el hecho de que Serena estuviera enojada conmigo, sino el hecho de darme cuenta de que absolutamente toda mi vida y mi corazón le pertenecían ahora. Me dolía aceptar que la amaba y que no tenía idea de cuándo se había convertido en lo más importante de mi vida. Saber que jamás podría tenerla era mi castigo divino, mi perdición y mi muerte. Ella jamás iba a perdonarme, jamás iba a quererme otra vez, y yo… yo jamás sería capaz de arrancarla de mi corazón.


	11. Tu Respiración

**Diciembre**

_**Seiya POV**_

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la piedra que cargaba sobre mi espalda se volvía más grande y pesada. Conforme me iba dando cuenta de que Serena estaba más alejada de mí, sentía que el sentido de mi vida iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Mi vida se había convertido en un mecanismo de defensa, escuela, trabajo, habitación. Escuela, trabajo, habitación, no había emociones, no había nada. En Barnes & Nobles nos dieron las tradicionales vacaciones de invierno de dos semanas. Yo no quería tener vacaciones porque entonces eso significaba estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada, y me daría más tiempo de pensar en todo lo que no deseaba pensar. En la escuela también había vacaciones, no sabía si podría soportar por mucho tiempo esa situación. Ya era bastante doloroso saber que Serena no me hablaba como para tener que vivirlo en carne propia. Si Serena no iba a querer hablarme, quizá lo mejor sería alejarme de ella un tiempo para que pudiera pensar mejor sin mí cerca.

Antes de apagar la computadora me fijé en la hora. Ya eran pasadas de las siete de la tarde y vi la fecha. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de qué tanto tiempo había pasado, ya era 23 de diciembre. Justo cuando guardaba mi laptop en el maletín, vi una figura femenina que se acercaba a mí, pero como mi oficina estaba cerrada, solo pude distinguir su cuerpo. Escuché que murmuraba con alguien, y por le rendija de la puerta vi una melena rubia. El pulso se me aceleró y por un momento me sentí instantáneamente feliz. ¿Serena me visitaba? ¿Serena quería hablar conmigo? Me puse de pie de inmediato y cuando abrí la puerta, los latidos cesaron. Mina sonreía al tiempo que me abrazaba amigablemente.

-Mina…-dije casi sin aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella y me sentí avergonzado, seguro ella también estaría enojada conmigo por haber mentido.

-Hola, Seiya, tenía muchas ganas de verte, espero te encuentres bien.

Nos sentamos y yo solo fui capaz de esbozar una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Espero no haberte molestado, pero era importante que viniera a hablar contigo. Sé que hace mucho tiempo no hablamos y que…

-¿Vienes a regañarme? ¿Estás enojada porque mentí? Créeme que yo no…

-¡Seiya!-dijo alzando los brazos.-Déjame hablar. No vine a juzgarte, ni a criticarte y mucho menos a regañarte, aunque tal vez debería… pero sé que eso es lo último que deseas en estos momentos. Puedo ver en tus ojos que te estas muriendo y que no puedes más, disculpa que no pueda hacer nada contra ello. Yo te perdono, no me hiciste ningún daño… eres muy buen amigo y me caes muy bien, y a fin de cuentas tu hermano es mi novio. Debo aceptar que sí me enojé con Yaten por haberme ocultado algo tan importante, pero después me di cuenta que no era nuestro problema y que él solo te estaba ayudando. Me platicó todo lo que te llevó a hacer esto y te comprendo, tú no tenías planeado enamorarte de Serena y no sabías que en algún momento te iba a perjudicar tu decisión.

Las palabras de Mina me sorprendían, me alegraba por un lado que me comprendiera y que no estuviera enojada conmigo, era bueno saber que aún tenía amigos.

-¿Serena te dijo que estoy enamorado?

-No. Serena no piensa en nada por ahora, Yaten y yo lo sabemos, es algo obvio… Vine a ver si estabas bien, si necesitabas ayuda, porque nos preocupamos por ti…

-¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunté agachando la cabeza.

-Serena… ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, porque yo que soy su mejor amiga puedo asegurarte que está destrozada, y aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo hacer nada contra lo que ella siente y piensa. Debes comprender todo lo que le duele esto, unos días antes de enterarse de la mentira, nos confesó a Lita y a mí que estaba triste porque se había enamorado de ti y sabía que jamás podría estar contigo. Ella pensaba que eras perfecto porque eras gay, y que solo estaba enamorada de una ilusión, pero imagínate de pronto enterarse de que no. Ahora no cree que seas todo lo que fuiste mientras fingías.

-Yo no fingía… no… es decir, fingía ser gay, pero todo lo que hicimos juntos, todo lo que hice por ella, no estaba fingiendo entonces.

-Lo sé.-dijo Mina haciéndose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.-Pero es difícil hacerle entender a Serena eso. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas intentado y no te des por vencido, algún día tiene que olvidarlo y seguir adelante, perdonarte. Por lo que vine es porque…, mañana es la fiesta de navidad de Empresas Tsukino, y sería bueno que estuvieras ahí.

-Pero… no puedo, Serena no lo aceptaría.

-Pero recuerda que Serena le dijo a su padre que eres su novio, si ella va sola y ve que está mal, se va a enterar de que todo era mentira y entonces la va a obligar a regresar a casa. Tú ayudaste a Serena entonces, ayúdala ahora, además podría servirte para acercarte a ella y así hablar, ¿no crees?

La idea de Mina era perfecta. Al fin tenía una oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Es mañana en la mansión Tsukino a las 9 de la noche en punto. Ella no tiene idea de que vas a ir y ya está resignada porque sabe que su padre le quitara lo poco que tiene de sus méritos. Le dije mil veces que te lo pidiera pero se rehúsa, dice que no te va a pedir nada y que no va a hablarte.

-¿Y entonces cómo piensas que esto funcionará?

-Porque cuando ya estés ahí no va a poder hacer nada, tendrá que actuar frente a su padre y no tendrá otra opción.

-Muchas gracias, Mina, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Debes animarte, puedo ver que la quieres de verdad, y si es así entonces puedo ayudarte.-sonrió.

Nos levantamos para salir de mi oficina y despedirnos. Recogí mis cosas y juntos caminamos hasta el lobby, en donde vi a mi jefe firmando unos papeles con la recepcionista. Lo saludé y le presenté a Mina.

-Señor Oryuki, ella es Mina, mi…

-Oh, es usted la novia de mi buen Seiya.-dijo abrazando a Mina.-Siempre quise conocerla, me da gusto que venga a visitarlo.

Mina sonreía y se sonrojaba, cuando intenté hablar para corregir lo que el señor Oryuki pensaba, me interrumpió.

-Aprovecho esta visita para hacerle saber que dentro de un mes es la reunión para el ascenso de su novio, y sería una pena que el señor Huxley conociera a un tipo sin futuro, sin novia.-sonrió.-Es por eso que Seiya cumple con todos los requisitos para este trabajo.

-Señor Oryuki… el asunto es que Mina no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga.-dije avergonzado.

-Oh, ya veo…-dijo confundido.-Eso quiere decir que…

-Su novia está en casa muy enferma.-dijo Mina de pronto.-Créame que es mucho más bella que yo.-se alisó el cabello mientras sonreía coquetamente.-Ya la conocerá, es justo la mujer ideal para Seiya.

Casi quería matar a Mina, cómo se le ocurría inventar cosas ante mi jefe, no podía mentir así si el mismo señor Huxley vendría a darme el ascenso.

-Pero que bien, aunque no puedo imaginar a alguien más bella que usted.-dijo el señor Oryuki.-Entonces dígale que dentro de un mes nos conoceremos, en la fiesta.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas, Kou.

-Por supuesto, yo le digo…-respondí algo nervioso.

El señor Oryuki salió del edificio y se perdió entre la neblina. Mina me miró sonriendo y yo solo cerré los ojos controlando el enojo.

-Mina, no puedes hacer eso… eres una tonta.

-Hay, Seiya, te salvé el pellejo. No es justo que te quedes sin tu trabajo soñado solo porque no tienes novia.

-¿Y de dónde me vas a sacar una? Tienes que hacerme el gran favor, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! Le diré a Yaten para que no haya problemas.

-Pero si le dijimos al señor Oryuki que éramos amigos.-se cruzó de brazos.-Además, Serena…

-Ambos sabemos que Serena se va a negar, ella no va a querer. Podemos inventar que nos enamoramos y que nos hicimos novios, ellos no sospecharán.

-No sabes si Serena no va a querer. Un mes es mucho tiempo, pero hagamos algo, si Serena sigue enojada de aquí a un mes, te prometo que yo misma voy contigo a esa fiesta y me presento como tu novia.

La abracé tiernamente y nos despedimos, cada uno se subió a su coche. Tendría que comprarme un traje nuevo para ir a la fiesta de navidad.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Me levanté más temprano que Seiya esa mañana justamente para no tener que enfrentarlo. Había logrado evitarlo por tantos días que no lograba concebir el hecho de hablar con él. No sabía cuánto tiempo era capaz de soportar todo eso, y mucho menos ahora que seguramente él también había salido de vacaciones y no iba a ser nada bueno estar en el mismo lugar que él durante dos semanas. Tenía que recoger mi vestido para la noche, así que preparé las cosas que necesitaría y tomé un taxi hasta la casa de confeccionistas. No estaba segura de cómo le iba a decir a mi padre que Seiya y yo no éramos novios, o peor, no sabía cómo iba a decirle que nunca lo fuimos. El frió golpeó mi rostro cuando bajé del taxi y me encogí de hombros. Caminé hasta la entrada y toqué gentilmente. La confeccionista me había dejado ir por el vestido temprano antes de que abrieran la tienda para poder tener tiempo de hacer todas mis cosas.

Siempre me había gustado dibujar vestidos desde que era niña, y aunque me gustaba mucho comprar ropa, cada vez que tenía oportunidad me mandaba a hacer un vestido diseñado por mí. Las fiestas de papá siempre eran muy elegantes y todos los empresarios, negociantes y personas con puestos importantes asistían. Las mejores familias, personas del medio como reporteros, gente de la televisión, o cualquiera que mi padre considerara importante y que además contribuyera a su trabajo. Es por eso que cada vez que tenía que asistir a una fiesta, trataba de verme muy bien para que no me criticaran, odiaba que mi padre me dijera que los demás me veían mal.

Mientras la señora Kory buscaba mi vestido, me senté a mirar por la ventana. Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente en el exterior, provocando que la ventana se empañara poco a poco. Había quedado de desayunar con Mina y Lita a las 10, aún faltaba una hora, tenía tiempo. La señora Kory regreso con mi vestido cubierto en un protector especial para vestidos. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado y en cuanto lo vi me quedé fascinada. Era completamente hermoso y justo como lo había imaginado. Me ayudó a probármelo y cuando me cerró el zipper me dejó mirarme en el espejo. Era completamente hermoso y me encantaba. Como era invierno debía elegir un color oscuro, así que elegí un verde árbol, perfecto para la ocasión. Era topless y era en forma de sirena, todo ceñido a mi cuerpo, excepto a partir de las rodillas, en donde se abría un poco. Tenía una pequeña cola y en toda la estructura tenía pliegues y dobleces que lo hacían lucir discreto pero elegante..

Le pagué a la señora Kory, y salí del lugar. Decidí caminar hasta el IHOP, ya que solo estaba a una colonia y no me hacía daño caminar. Cuando llegué, Mina y Lita ya estaban ahí. Las tres pedimos panqueques y jugo de naranja.

-¿Ya tienen lo que se pondrán?-pregunté mientras introducía un enorme pedazo de hot cake en mi boca.

-¡Serena! Odio cuando haces eso.-dijo Lita.-Y sí, ya lo tengo, es un hermoso vestido. Lo elegí rosa pálido y hasta las rodillas.

-El mío es largo, los tirantes tienes incrustaciones de piedras de fantasía y tiene una pequeña abierta desde las rodillas, es color violeta.

-¡Serena!-dijo Lita.-Ya basta.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-dije dándole un trago a mi jugo.

-Estas comiendo demasiado rápido y simplemente demasiado.

-Pero siempre come así.-intervino Mina.

-Sí, lo sé, pero últimamente come mucho más de lo que ya comía. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Chicas… solo estoy nerviosa, no se preocupen.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?-preguntó Lita.

-Ya lo saben, dejen de hacer preguntas.

-Tu padre va a entender lo de Seiya… no te preocupes.

-Él va a matarme, me va a quitar lo que tengo, me va a obligar a regresar.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.-dijo Mina sonriendo. }

-Lo dices como si fuera un hecho.-rezongué.- ¿A quién llevarás, Lita?

-Dijo Mina que Yaten llevará a Taiki.

-¿El hermano de…?

-Pues sí, Serena, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya son hermanos.

-¿Tenemos que tener a todos los Kou en la ciudad?-comí más.

-Que estés enojada con Seiya no significa que Yaten y Taiki tengan la culpa.-dijo Lita.

-No estoy enojada, Lita, que quede claro, Seiya es para mí pasado, no solo estoy enojada sino que jamás voy a volver a dirigirle la palabra, y…

-Ya, ya, ya.-dijo Mina molesta.-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso y nos apresuremos. Aún tenemos que ir a comprar los accesorios, zapatos, peinarnos, maquillarnos, así que dejemos estos temas de lado.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos al centro comercial en el carro de Mina y tardamos hasta las 2 de la tarde tratando de elegir zapatos y accesorios. Regresamos a casa de Mina a recoger sus pertenencias, comimos unas ensaladas y a luego nos fuimos a la mansión. Eran las seis cuando llegamos y los empleados estaban muy apurados trabajando en el gran salón. Subimos hasta el tercer piso en donde estaba mi antigua habitación. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba y ya casi no recordaba cómo era. Era casi del tamaño del departamento en donde vivía con Seiya. Mis muebles y todas mis cosas seguían intactas. Mi padre había ordenado dejarlo todo como estaba. Las chicas sonrieron al estar de nuevo ahí, pues precisamente era el lugar en donde habíamos pasado toda nuestra adolescencia y juventud. Una de las empleadas nos informó que la estilista y maquillista ya habían llegado, pero que primero se encargarían de Kakyuu. No me importó y mientras ellas atendían a Kakyuu nos dedicamos a ver una película. Me sentí bien de estar en casa de nuevo, a pesar de que siempre creí que no era donde pertenecía. Cuando las chicas que iban a ayudarnos llegaron, Mina quiso ser la primera en peinarse, mientras que la otra me maquillaba a mí y Lita usaba la computadora.

A eso de las 9:30 estuvimos listas las tres. Nos veíamos geniales en nuestros vestidos y antes de bajar nos tomamos muchas fotos. Una empleada me dijo que mi padre demandaba mi presencia y bajamos de inmediato. La gente se situaba por todos los rincones del salón, tuve que saludar a muchas personas. Mina me dijo que mi padre me miraba y que mejor me apresurara a llegar a su lado. Caminé entre las personas hasta llegar a su lado, en donde platicaba con Kakyuu y los socios mayoritarios de la empresa. Estuvimos charlando por un rato, pero luego vi que mi padre se portaba extraño conmigo, por lo que él y Kakyuu se separaron del grupo y me hizo caminar con ellos. Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos metros del grupo y entonces llegó el momento que tanto temía.

-Serena, te noto algo distraía y distante esta noche, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo mi padre escrutando mi mirada.

Kakyuu me miraba con temor, con cierta compasión y solo se limitaba a asentir.

-Estoy bien, padre, no te preocupes.

-¿Acaso tuviste una pelea con ese muchacho? Si es así, dímelo.

-Por supuesto que no…-mentí.-Es solo que…

-¿Dónde está? Es por eso que estas así, ¿cierto?, no quiso acompañarte.

-No, padre, lo que sucede es que…

Miré en dirección a Mina y vi que Yaten llegaba y la abrazaba. Sentí un nudo en el estómago que no podía borrar. Tenía que decirle la verdad a mi padre de una buena vez.

-Padre, hay algo que tienes que saber.-dije decidida pero asustada.

-¡Amor!

No le vi el rostro pero supe que era él. Sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda y sus labios besarme en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, y no supe si por los nervios, por el susto o por el contacto de Seiya. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y fingí una sonrisa.

-Una disculpa por la tardanza, señor Tsukino, tuve mucho trabajo.-dijo Seiya extendiendo su mano.

Mi padre lo saludó mientras sonreía y vi a Kakyuu algo incómoda a su lado, pero sonriendo.

-No hay por qué, Seiya, ya me estaba preocupando por mi hija, ya que no lucía muy feliz. Pero puedo ver que en cuanto llegaste le ha cambiado la cara y ahora hasta le brilla, lo único que tenía era que te extrañaba.

-Debe ser solo eso.-Seiya de pronto me besó en los labios y volvió a abrazarme.-Pero ya estoy aquí, mi amor.

-Eso es… genial.-dije nerviosa.-Me alegra mucho, ahora puedo estar tranquila.-mentí.

Tuvimos que platicar un buen rato con mi padre. Nos obligó a ir con sus amigos, a sentarnos con él. Cenamos en su mesa y cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar mi padre me invitó a bailar y Seiya se excusó para ir al baño. Jamás soltó mi mano en todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos y no dejaba de sonreír, como si no pasara nada. Lo miraba y solo podía pensar en todo lo que me había hecho, en todas sus mentiras, y sin embargo él sonreía como si nada. Yo no tenía más remedio que fingir de igual manera. Tuve que soportar los abrazos, los besos y todo lo que decía. Mi padre parecía agradarle mucho Seiya, lo cual me molestó, mientras que Kakyuu hablaba muy poco y evitaba todo contacto con Seiya y casi creo que conmigo. Cuando la primera pieza se acabó, mi padre levantó la mano y vi que le hablaba a Seiya. Seiya se acercó a mí sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y yo sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él con delicadeza, al ritmo de la música. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, muy pegados. No quería esa clase de cercanía con él, ni esa soledad, porque sabía que si estábamos solo en algún momento íbamos a tener que hablar.

-Serena Tsukino.-dijo Seiya en mi oído.-Te ves hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias.-dije secamente.

-¿Por venir o por el cumplido?

-Solo cállate y baila.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba estar así de cerca de ti.

Ahora nos mirábamos a los ojos y mi aliento era rápido. Odiaba cada palabra que salía de su boca porque corría el riesgo de creerlas en algún momento.

-Seiya, no hagas esto más difícil. Simplemente no puedo soportar estar cerca de ti, pero ya estás aquí, así que solo finjamos.

-No voy a descansar hasta que me escuches, Serena, y no miento cuando digo que moría por sentirte de nuevo.

-Pues esta será la última vez que me "sientas".-dije recalcando la última palabra.

-Solo por esta noche deja de ser tan reticente, Serena, recuerda que por esta noche somos novios.-sonrió.

Odiaba su sonrisa y su mirada y la confianza que demostraba. Sin duda era muy buen actor. Primero fingía ser gay, ahora fingía ser mi novio y al mismo tiempo fingía tener sentimientos por mí.

-¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?-pregunté insistente, aunque tenía una idea en mente.

-Nadie.

-Ya. ¿Acaso "nadie" tiene cabellera rubia y es novia de tu hermano?-dije irónicamente.

-Vaya, Serena, no tenía idea de que pudieras llegar a ser tan sarcástica.

-No tenía idea de que pudieras ser tan mentiroso y…

De pronto Seiya tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Dejamos de bailar y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios. Sentí que el estómago se me contraía y que todo mi cuerpo vibraba. Sus labios se movían al ritmo de los míos y lo olvidé todo. Era la primera vez que Seiya Kou me besaba sin fingir. Era la primera vez que Seiya me besaba como heterosexual, era la primera vez que me besaba en estado de sobriedad y jamás creí que sintiera tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente me pegué más contra él y sentí sus brazos en mi cintura. Cuando nos separamos varias personas nos miraban, especialmente Mina, quien sonreía abiertamente. Me sonrojé al instante y me separé un poco de Seiya.

-Basta.-dije.-No estamos solos.

-Lo sé.

-¡Y no te importa!

-No me importa que todos sepan cómo me tienes.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

Nos separamos unos momentos, yo fui con Mina y Lita y él con sus hermanos. Casi maté a Mina por haberle pedido a Seiya que viniera, aunque debo aceptar que me salvó el pellejo. Mi padre detuvo la música para dar unas palabras navideñas y luego hubo un ritual navideño, luego nos dimos los abrazos, ya que era la media noche. Regresé con mi padre y platicamos durante un rato más, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más cansada. A eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando las chicas ya se habían ido, vi a Seiya que se acercaba a la mesa y me puse tensa.

-Señor Tsukino, vengo a despedirme.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por venir, Seiya, y gracias por acompañar a mi hija.

-No debe preocuparse, no es nada.

-Serena, ¿te quedas hoy?

-En realidad… yo también ya me iba.-admití.

-Entonces no se hable más.-intervino Seiya.-Nos vamos juntos.

No quise aceptar pero no podía negarme. Me despedí de mi padre y salimos de la mansión tomados de la mano, aunque cuando llegamos al carro la solté bruscamente y me subí sin decir nada. Una vez dentro del carro, me crucé de brazos y guardé silencio todo el camino.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Cuando llegamos a casa Serena seguía sin hablar. Por más que intenté sacarle plática ella no cedía, así que opté por dejarla en paz. Cuando me estacioné, se bajó rápidamente y subió al departamento con mucha prisa. Cuando entré, la vi sirviéndose un vaso de agua y entonces la observé con cuidado. El vestido que llevaba puesto se le veía hermoso. Se ceñía a su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si estuviera adherido a él. El tono verde le caía perfectamente a su piel y su cabello brillaba más que de costumbre. Desde la primera vez que la vi esa noche había pensado que lucía muy bien, pero no me había detenido a verla bien. Lo único que deseaba era acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, pero seguía muy enojada. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella se puso furiosa.

-¿Qué me estás viendo? Por favor, no hagas esto difícil y mejor vete a…

Me acerqué inconscientemente a ella, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. Ella se hizo para atrás hasta topar con la alacena. No tenía a donde huir.

-¿Qué haces, Seiya? Por favor, aléjate de mí.

La encarcelé entre mis brazos y sostenía su mirada. Sonreí con sutileza mientras acercaba también mi rostro a su cuello y olía su perfume. Llevé una de mis manos hasta el zipper de su vestido y comencé a bajárselo lentamente. Noté que Serena se tensaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su pulso se había acelerado y respiraba bruscamente. El vestido comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Serena hasta dejarla en ropa interior, fue entonces cuando comencé a besarle el cuello mientras una de mis manos acariciaba la silueta de su cintura. Serena seguía temblando, pero conforme mis caricias se hacían más evidentes, noté un cambio en su expresión. Con el dedo índice dibuje la forma de sus pechos y ya no aguantaba más. Me desabroché la camisa y la aventé al suelo. Serena seguía inmóvil. No se cubría, no se avergonzaba, aunque seguía respirando bruscamente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Al principio ella no se movía, pero luego noté cómo seguía el ritmo de mis labios y cómo cada beso que me daba me mostraba cierta insistencia, cierto deseo. La tomé de la cintura y con todas mis fuerzas la subí a la barra, en donde quedó en un poco de más altura que yo. Sus brazos entonces rodearon mi cuello y sentí que me rogaba por más. La erección se hizo presente en mis pantalones, y ya no podía mantenerlos ahí. Me los quité con rapidez hasta quedar expuesto completamente. Deslicé mis dedos por la espalda de Serena y desabroché su sostén. Cuando vi sus pechos sentí que no había en el mundo nada más hermoso. Los besé con deseo e insistencia, con avidez. Mordí sus pezones y escuché que Serena emitía un gemido sutil. Mientras besaba sus pechos, uno de mis dedos se dirigió hasta su entrepierna. La acaricié lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de sus pantaletas. Sentí toda la humedad entre mis dedos y todo mi cuerpo vibró, las ganas que tenía de tocarla incrementaron y la besé fuertemente en los labios mientras con una de mis manos arrancaba bruscamente sus pantaletas. Serena gimió un poco entre mi boca y se aferró a mí, acariciando mi espalda. Introduje uno de mis dedos lentamente dentro de ella, provocando que se removiera un poco entre mis brazos. A un ritmo lento pero satisfactorio lo moví dentro de ella, haciendo que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentara en cada movimiento. Besé sus pechos mientras gemía y enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda. Fue entonces cuando volví a tomarla entre mis brazos con fuerza y la llevé a la mesa con cuidado. Ella me miraba y me lo decía todo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla fui introduciéndome poco a poco. Poder tocarla y sentirle así, sobrios, era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. En cada embestida ella se aferraba a mí y clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, ahogaba sus gritos en mi pecho y me besaba. No quería terminar nunca, no quería alejarme de ella. Sus pechos contra mi cuerpo, sus pezones rozando mi piel. La toqué en el punto débil mientras me movía dentro de ella y entonces se volvió loca. La besé en los labios para refrenar sus gemidos y entonces su peinado se había deshecho. Ahora tenía el cabello alborotado y tenía sudor en la frente. Me detuve solo un momento para llevarla ahora al suelo. Ella se colocó arriba de mí y de nuevo se fundió conmigo sin dejar de mirarme. Mientras se movía a su ritmo, me acariciaba el abdomen y yo admiraba sus pechos. Me incliné para besarlos y acariciarle el clítoris con suavidad. Ella se movía cada vez más rápido sobre mí, y su respiración era agitada y se confundía con la mía. La abracé fuerte al tiempo que ambos llegábamos al clímax, y entonces nos recostamos lentamente sobre el suelo, agotados. El rostro de Serena descansaba en mi pecho y una de sus manos acariciaba sutilmente mi brazo. Yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. La madrugada se cernía sobre nosotros, la oscuridad de la habitación ocultaba nuestros rostros y lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de nuestros corazones.

* * *

Cortito pero espero les guste n.n gracias a todas chicas, coneja, trinidad, marie, ross, princessnerak, natu, serenity, sheley, felina, gracias n.n


	12. Indecisiones

_**Seiya POV**_

Serena se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana. La luz mortecina iluminaba un poco la habitación, aunque las cortinas impedían el paso de los rayos del sol. Apenas amanecía y nosotros no habíamos dormido un solo minuto. Hicimos el amor durante toda la madrugada sin parar, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y no tuviéramos más tiempo de tocarnos y disfrutarnos mutuamente. Su cuerpo desnudo se ocultaba en la penumbra y me daba la espalda, parecía observar algo atentamente en el exterior. No habíamos hablado una sola palabra desde nuestra llegada al departamento. Pero era hora de hablar, no tenía idea de lo que Serena pensaba ni lo que pasaría ahora, después de eso. Ella tenía que escucharme, seguro sí quería hacerlo, por eso había aceptado mis besos, había aceptado mis caricias y yo las suyas.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Sentí la mano de Seiya en mi hombro y me giré lentamente para enfrentarlo. No quería hablar. Hubiera deseado que mi vida fuera así siempre, sin palabras, sin problemas, tan solo él y yo, besándonos toda la noche. Eso parecía ser una vida perfecta. Pero la realidad era otra completamente. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no fui capaz de controlarlo, era como si algo me pesara dentro. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y me sentí mal. ¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Y es que no podía con él, no podía resistirme a su voz, a su cuerpo y mucho menos a sus besos. Era como un pecado, un crimen. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad y se confundían con su cabellera espesa y negra. Tuve ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo perdonaba y que me hiciera suya una y mil veces más. La realidad era que nada estaba bien dentro de mí, que no podía perdonarlo y mucho menos olvidar. Deseé no ser tan testaruda, tan compleja, pero simplemente algo me impedía seguir adelante. Por más que quise creer en su mirada, no podía, sus ojos seguían siendo para mí una mentira, seguían tratando de decirme que detrás de su hermoso rostro, algo se escondía. Yo no podía olvidar que me había engañado por mucho tiempo, que todo lo que hizo por mí no era más que parte del juego. Una voz interna me decía que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, que me olvidara de todo pero mi corazón no estaba listo para hacerlo, y mucho menos yo. Y no podía porque lo amaba demasiado, porque aunque apenas lo conociera de unos meses atrás, me había enamorado profundamente. Gracias a él me olvidé de Darien, me olvidé de Andrew y me olvidé de todo, pero precisamente porque ahora lo amaba más de lo que alguien puede ser capaz de amar, no podía perdonarlo, porque si él me amara de verdad me hubiera dicho la verdad antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que también me quería. Y era por eso que me dolía tanto, era por eso que por más que quería no podía olvidarlo y cada vez que pensaba en el perdón algo en mi estómago se retorcía. Si dejaba que me mintiera una sola vez, entonces me mentiría siempre. Quité ligeramente su mano de mi hombro y me limpié las lágrimas.

-Habla conmigo.-dijo él confundido, tratando de comprender mi estado de ánimo.

-No puedo.-susurré.-Soy muy débil, Seiya, y no puedo resistirme a tus besos, ni a nada que tenga que ver contigo. No podría haberme entregado a ti si no te quisiera con toda mi alma, pero es precisamente por eso que no puedo. No puedo perdonarte. No en este momento.

-Trato de entenderte, Serena, hago mi mayor esfuerzo pero no sé si puedo… sé que hice mal, que mentí y te engañé, pero te he dicho mil veces que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me enamoré de ti, y…

-Seiya.-lo interrumpí.-No ahora. No lo hagas, no puedo siquiera pensar en una sola palabra tuya que pueda ser verdad. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, jamás había sentido tanto fuego arder dentro de mí, calcinando cada espacio de mi cuerpo, mi corazón arde tanto que quema. Y es por eso que no puedo permitir que hagas esto, porque siento cosas tan fuertes por ti que es intolerable.

La expresión de Seiya se volvió dura y seria. Sus ojos mostraban enojo, ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Me tomó por los hombros fuertemente y me besó tan dulcemente que por unos segundos se me olvidó todo. Sus labios marcaron los míos, succionando todo de mí. Logré separarme de él a tiempo y me alejé de él, pude encerrarme en mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la cama, derramando todas las lágrimas que traía dentro. El corazón jamás me había dolido tanto.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Me dejó destrozado. Ni siquiera quiso hablar, aclarar las cosas. La vi llorar y huir de mis brazos. Ella me quería, me deseaba y me anhelaba, pero su razón y quizá su corazón se lo impedían. ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra su razonamiento? No podía molestarla, ni seguir rogándole, porque entonces nunca podría pensar bien las cosas. Sentía un gran peso en mis hombros, un gran deseo de lanzarme de un edificio. Haberla tenido para mí y después verla encerrarse en su habitación era demasiado para mí. Me había dejado claro que deseaba estar sola, que necesitaba pensar y que probablemente jamás podría perdonarme. Yo pensé que sí, pensé que tal vez dándole espacio podría pensar mejor y con el tiempo, los días, las horas, podría perdonarme. Jamás iba a dejar de demostrarle que la quería y jamás iba a alejarme demasiado, pero lo importante era irme pronto de ahí, y rápido. Lo decidí demasiado pronto pero era lo mejor. No quería incomodar más a Serena y también lo hice por mí, porque después de haberle poseído no podría soportar tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Me vestí con ropa informal y comencé a empacar todo lo que veía. Eché la ropa de mi closet en maletas, sin acomodar, los zapatos encima, artículos personales. En cajas eché los libros, otros objetos recolectados. Traté de hacer todo lo más rápido posible y sin hacer ruido. Era la primera vez que lloraba en muchísimo tiempo, en demasiado tiempo…

Subí las cosas a mi carro poco a poco, y a pesar de que duré un buen rato haciendo todo eso, Serena no salió de su habitación y por más que intenté escuchar algo solo se oían sollozos. Antes de salir dejé una pequeña cajita sobre la barra de la cocina y luego cerré la puerta después de ponerme el abrigo, y después sentí que dejaba algo en ese lugar, y no era ningún objeto. Llegué al departamento de Yaten a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Vi mi rostro reflejado en el vidrio de la puerta exterior y noté las ojeras marcadas bajo mis ojos. Fue Taiki quien me abrió y se sorprendió al verme ahí de pie y tan temprano.

-Creí que habíamos quedado a las once.-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.- ¿Sucede algo?

Entré sin decir nada y dejé dos maletas en el suelo de la entrada. Yaten acababa de salir del baño cuando yo llegué. Tanto él como Taiki miraron las maletas y lo comprendieron todo. Me tumbé sobre el sofá mientras Yaten servía tres tazas con café y Taiki metía el resto de las cosas que tenía en el carro.

-No dormiste nada.-dijo Taiki sentándose frente a mí.- ¿Te corrió?

-No dormimos.-fue lo único que respondí.

Yaten nos dio nuestras tazas y mientras bebíamos ellos me observaba esperando respuestas.

-Hicimos el amor toda la noche.

-¿Y aun así te corrió? Creí que con eso podrían reconciliarse…-dijo Yaten.

-Serena no está lista para perdonarme, aun no se siente capaz, aun no puede olvidar. Por eso decidí darle tiempo para pensar, eso no va a suceder si nos seguimos viendo la cara.

-Quizá será mejor que preparemos el desayuno y festejemos aquí navidad, como cuando éramos niños.-sonrió Yaten.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Taiki.-No es bueno que salgamos hoy, para nadie, y solo estamos nosotros tres, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuéstate mientras nosotros hacemos desayuno.

Dormí un rato mientras ellos hacían todo. Dormí más por hacer algo que por las ganas, pues ganas no tenía de nada. Me desperté justo a tiempo y ayudé a poner la mesa mientras Taiki trataba de encender la leña. Comimos panqueques, mucho tocino, fruta, huevos, jugo, chocolate, café. Hacía mucho que no comía tanto al mismo tiempo. Lavamos los trastes entre los tres y recogimos la cocina. Sacamos la colección de películas de Taiki que cuidaba con tanto cariño y eso fue lo que hicimos durante todo el día. Vimos películas francesas, británicas, de ciencia ficción, parodias, de humor negro, españolas y mientras lo hacíamos comimos mucho más. Papas fritas, chocolates, refrescos, cervezas, palomitas, ordenamos pizza, panecillos italianos, espagueti. Cuando ya era casi la medianoche, Taiki se paró antes de que comenzara la siguiente película y trajo dos obsequios que nos dio a Yaten y a mí. Luego fue Yaten quien sacó dos obsequios de debajo del sofá y entonces yo busqué los míos en las cajas que había traído. Taiki me regaló una colección de libros de Jane Austen y a Yaten una cámara fotográfica que tanto quería. Yaten le regaló a Taiki unos mocasines muy elegantes y a mí una colección de plumas especiales de tinta china para escritores, además de una libreta especial. Cuando Taiki abrió mi regaló sonrió, pues vio lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una loción de Hugo Boss junto con una corbata de su color favorito, mientras que Yaten recibió de mi parte todas las temporadas de su serie favorita. Por unos momentos me sentí bien en compañía de mis hermanos. Ellos siempre serían para mí algo reconfortante y me recordarían siempre que no estaba solo en esta vida. Seguimos viendo películas hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Al siguiente día me ayudaron a acomodar mis cosas en el cuarto de Taiki, ya que era el que menos espacio ocupaba, aunque acordamos que dormiría en el sofá que se convertía en cama también.

* * *

**Enero**

_**Serena POV**_

Pasaron tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a Seiya. Al día siguiente que me levanté de la cama, después de navidad, lo busqué en su habitación. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, pero cuando decidí salir de mi cuarto ya era demasiado tarde. Recuerdo que me tumbé sobre su cama y lloré de nuevo todo el día. Abrir su closet, sus cajones y no había nada. Nada. Lloré durante todo el día, lloré el siguiente día. Fue Mina quien entró a mi departamento tres días después de la huida de Seiya y me encontró en su habitación desnuda. Ni siquiera me había cambiado ni metido al baño. Fue la peor navidad que pasé en mi vida, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan afectada. Mina me obligó a darme un baño y cuando salí la vi preparando algo de comer. Ni siquiera me acordaba que necesitaba comida, aire o agua, lo único que quería era quedarme recostada para siempre. Cuando me senté en la barra me di cuenta de que había una pequeña cajita de color vino y terciopelo. Mina me miró extrañada y la tomé entre mis manos.

-¿La trajiste tú?-pregunté curiosa mientras observaba con cuidado la caja.

-No. Ahí estaba desde que llegué.

La abrí con cuidado de no romper el listón y dentro se encontraba un ligero collar de plata con una "S" en el centro. Tenía incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes alrededor de la forma y brillaba tanto que mis ojos se encandilaron por un momento. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al tiempo que la sostenía entre mis manos y la tocaba para ver si era real. Sabía muy bien que esa "S" no solo significaba mi nombre.

Desde entonces no sabía nada de él. A pesar de que muchas veces tenía ganas inmensas de buscarlo y escuchar su voz, el orgullo me ganaba. ¿Por qué justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que debía hablar con él decidía irse? Seguramente pensaba que yo era una niñita tonta que no pensaba y que solo lloraba. Probablemente tenía toda la razón. Ahora no solo me dolía todo lo que había pasado sino el hecho de que se hubiera ido del departamento dejándome sola. En año nuevo celebramos en un antro, y aunque tuve miedo de que Seiya se presentara solo fueron sus hermanos, según lo que escuché, Seiya había decidido quedarse a trabajar en su tesis. Me la pasé toda la noche sentada y cruzada de brazos.

Vi el reloj cuando marcó las tres en punto y Mina aun no llegaba. No entendía por qué tanta urgencia en verme. Decidí pedir un cappuccino y un pastelillo por mientras que llegaba. Era 26 de enero y el frío aún era muy fuerte en la ciudad. La gente no se quitaba los abrigos ni siquiera estando dentro de un edificio. Mina al fin entró quince minutos después. La miré molesta por la tardanza y ella rodó los ojos.

-Discúlpame, me encontré a mi ex jefe aquí afuera y tuve que charlar un rato con él.

-En fin, ¿por qué tenías tanta urgencia de vernos?-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Serena… no quiero que te encabrites pero… necesito que hagas algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, verás… se trata de Seiya.

En cuanto escuché su nombre mis ojos se abrieron y mi pulso se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que mañana habrá una fiesta muy importante de Barnes & Noble, en el restaurante "Los Seis Soles". La fiesta es para darle el ascenso a Seiya, su nuevo puesto de director en París.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-dije agachando la cabeza.

-Serena, si Seiya no le presenta una novia al señor Huxley, va a pensar que es un joven sin futuro. Una de las condiciones para que eso pase es que él esté comprometido, y no me digas que no lo sabes.

-Sí, Mina, lo sé muy bien, pero sigo sin entender qué es lo que quieres.

-Bueno, pues Seiya te ha ayudado a fingir con tu padre, te ha salvado el pellejo y gracias a él tu padre no te ha obligado a regresar a casa. Creo que ahora es tu turno de ayudarlo, ¿no crees? Sería una lástima que no le dieran el trabajo solo porque tú lo dejaste.

-¡Yo no lo dejé! Y… no creo que sea una buena idea. Sabes perfectamente la situación entre Seiya y yo, no podría…

-Vamos, Serena, no seas egoísta, nada te cuesta ir mañana y pretender ser la novia de Seiya, es solo un favor… después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero se lo debes, no seas egoísta.

Me quedé sopesando las palabras de Mina durante unos momentos. Sabía muy bien que tenía razón, así que después de pensarlo mucho, decidí aceptar.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Excelente! Todo saldrá muy bien, solo tienes que elegir un vestido lindo, recuerda que "Los Seis Soles" es un lugar muy elegante, y…

-¡Mina!

-Está bien.-gritó.-Sé que eres mejor que yo en esas cosas.-rió.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos una hora después del lugar.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Mina me había prometido llegar temprano y le dije claramente que al señor Huxley no le gustaban los retrasos, pero cómo fui capaz de confiar algo tan importante a esa niña distraída. Ya era mi tercera copa de champagne y seguía distrayendo a Lika, la recepcionista. Sus pláticas eran interesantes, pero lo malo era que en esos momentos yo no podía escucharla. Estaba demasiado nervioso para siquiera pensar, el señor Huxley estaba allí ya, y Mina todavía no. Tomé otra copa de champagne y me la bebí de un solo sorbo. Del otro lado del salón vi al señor Oryuki muy sonriente, él era el único que parecía despreocupado, ¿o era yo el único preocupado? Creo que sí. Tenía mucho miedo que no me dieran el puesto después de haber trabajado tanto durante tantos años. Mi tesis estaba ya casi terminaba, solo necesitaba ajustes y correcciones, pero ya casi estaba. Lo vi acercarse a mí a paso lento y veraz. Me abrazó por los hombros mientras bebía de su copa.

-Kou, debo admitir que tu novia es una deliciosidad. Es un tesoro, Huxley ya la adora.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Acaso Mina había llegado sin avisarme?

-Ven acompáñanos, que ambos preguntan por ti.

Acompañé al señor Oryuki hasta el grupo en donde estaba el señor Huxley y de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Serena se encontraba riendo con una copa de vino en la manoy un vestido negro, ajustado, strapless y unos dedos arriba de las rodillas, tacones del quince negros y con plataforma. Se veía completamente hermosa, el cabello recogido en un molote sobre su cabeza y unos pendientes brillantes colgaban de sus oídos. Me sorprendí aún más cuando vi el collar que le había regalado en su cuello, le quedaba justo como lo había imaginado. Hubiera sonreído de no ser porque sabía que todo eso no era real, y que Serena solo estaba ahí porque Mina se lo había pedido. El señor Huxley la miraba con admiración y no apartaba los ojos de ella, de pronto sentí una punzada de celos.

-¡Mi amor!-dijo Serena cuando me vio llegar. Caminó lentamente hasta mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Algo dentro de mí se encendió.

La abracé por la cintura, tratando de no parecer sorprendido como en realidad lo estaba y sonreí.

-Señor Huxley.-dije inclinando mi copa.-Espero que mi novia…-dije mirándola.-Lo tenga muy contento.

-¡Así es! Señor Kou, no tenía idea de que su novia fuera tan perfecta, es un estuche de monerías y me agrada mucho. Debió usted presentárnosla a todos hace tiempo, ¿no cree?

-Bueno, es que nuestro compromiso es algo privado.-intervino Serena.-Como usted sabrá, mi padre es un hombre público, y no me gusta que me envuelvan con él. Pero no se preocupe porque a este hombre yo lo amo.-me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

No cabía duda que cuando Serena quería también podía ser una excelente actriz.

-Si nos disculpan.-dijo Serena colocando su copa sobre una bandeja.-Enseguida volvemos.

Me tomó del brazo y juntos caminamos hasta los sanitarios donde nadie nos veía.

-Escúchame, Seiya, solo vine porque Mina me hizo darme cuenta que tú me sacaste de apuros con mi padre, y yo te voy a sacar de apuros con el señor Huxley. Voy a darte el puesto que tanto quieres.

La miré con seriedad. La Serena que yo quería no era así.

-No cabe duda de que eres mejor actriz que yo, ¿no crees?

-No estoy para peleas ahora. Me cuesta demasiado trabajo estar aquí.

-Veo que te pusiste el collar que te regalé.-dije tomando la "S" entre mis dedos y dando un paso hacia ella.

-Se me veía bien con esta ropa.-dijo quitándomela.-No significa nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿No eras tú la que no quería saber nada de mí? No tenías que estar aquí, Serena, Mina pudo haberme ayudado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo de pronto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tratando de evitar derramarlas

¿De verdad le importaba que me hubiera ido?

-Quise darte tu espacio, estabas muy mal y…

-Bien, pues lo lograste. Te fuiste y me demostraste que lo último que quieres es estar cerca de mí.

-Pero cómo puedes creer eso, Serena, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti.-le tomé el rostro entre las manos y acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

-Déjame, Seiya, ya no sé ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar, y este no es el mejor lugar ni momento para hablar.

La besé sin más preámbulos a pesar del forcejeo que se llevó a cabo entre nosotros. Al final sentí cómo Serena cedía a mi contacto y me tomaba por el cuello.

-Disculpen.-dijo una voz tras nosotros.

El señor Huxley sonreía algo avergonzado y caminaba hasta la puerta del baño.

-No se fijen en mí, ustedes sigan en sus asuntos de pareja.-sonrió.-Se ven realmente bien juntos.-y se metió.

Serena se alejó de mí y entró al baño. Decidí dejarla ahí y esperarla en el salón. Necesitaba otra copa de champagne.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Tuve que relajarme demasiado dentro del baño para no llorar. Me arreglé el maquillaje y cuando consideré que podría soportarlo decidí salir. Alguien entraba al mismo tiempo que yo deseaba salir, así que me esperé a que la mujer entrara, pero deseé no hacerlo nunca. Rei me miraba con seriedad pero con una mueca en su rostro, como si quisiera sonreír pero no supiera si eso iba a agradarme o no. Yo fui la que abrí los ojos como platos y me hice para atrás.

-Hola, Serena.-dijo Rei acercándose un poco.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-logré decir.

-Trabajo para Barnes & Nobles.

-No tenía idea.-apreté los puños.

-Apenas hace unos meses que entré a trabajar. Me dieron trabajo de reportera… Disculpa si te estoy molestando.

-Es solo que… no esperaba verte aquí, es todo. Tampoco estoy segura de que estuviera preparada para hablar contigo.

-Parece que sí.-fijo abriendo el grifo del agua.-Me parece también que has mejorado mucho, es decir, debo suponer que has dejado todo atrás, realmente luces bien con Seiya Kou. No tenía idea de que fueras su novia.

-Sí, eh… hace algún tiempo.

-Me alegro verdaderamente por ti. Se nota a leguas que se adoran, sus miradas dicen a gritos que se aman el uno al otro, y eso es reconfortante. No conozco a Seiya pero por lo que sé y dicen es que es un buen hombre, y creo que es justo el indicado para ti.

-Rei… no creo que tengas que decirme todo esto. Dejamos de hablar hace mucho tiempo, y ambas sabemos por qué, si lo que tratas de decir es que te agrada el hecho de que ya haya superado a Darien, pues sí, al fin lo hice. Darien ya no me importa, no me molesta, tampoco, Seiya se ha convertido en lo más importante en mi vida y nada que tenga que ver con Darien me importa ahora.-confesé de pronto.

Rei sonrió con sinceridad y se secó las manos.

-Eso me alegra también. Sabes… realmente yo… te extraño mucho.-dijo sonrojándose y pude notar un par de lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.-Quizá ahora que tú… eres feliz con alguien más puedas darme la oportunidad de… hablar todo lo que no hemos hablado.

Me quedé sopesando sus palabras. ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar con Rei Hino después de que me robó a mi novio? ¿Qué tenía que explicarme? Todo estaba más que claro, ella se robó a mi novio y… ¡Va! ¡Qué importaba ahora! Decía la verdad cuando me refería a Darien, ya no me interesaba en lo absoluto, ya no me dolía… qué más daba si ahora hablaba con Rei.

-No veo por qué no.-dije secamente.

-¿Enserio?-sonrió.- ¿Entonces te parece si nos vemos mañana en el Crown?

-Ahm… quizá en otro lugar sería mucho mejor. ¿Qué tal el café que está frente a Barnes & Noble?

-Me parece bien.

Rei y yo nos despedimos y regresé a la fiesta juntoa Seiya. Ya todos estaban tomando lugares para escuchar el discurso. El señor Oryuki subió primero al estrado y habló durante largos bonitos sobre las mejores y los avances de Barnes & Noble. Premiaron a algunos trabajadores por diferentes motivos y yo no podía concentrarme porque no dejaba de pensar en la mano de Seiya entrelazada con la mía. Cuando el señor Oryuki terminó de hablar, esta vez fue la vice-presidenta Setsuna Meiou quien se subió a hablar.

-"Hoy nos honra estar a todos aquí reunidos con un motivo muy importante. Uno de nuestros mejores colaboradores ha trabajado muy duro desde que ingresó por primera vez a Barnes & Noble. Inició siendo nadie y ahora es el más importante de esta noche. No me cabe la menor duda de que Seiya es el indicado para el trabajo. Conoce la empresa mejor que nadie, incluso que yo o que Oryuki, porque ama su trabajo, porque es entregado, porque es inteligente y porque ha trabajado con el sudor de su frente. Estoy muy orgullosa de saber que a partir de ahora se convertirá en el director de esta importante empresa en París, y estoy segura de que logrará llegar a los mismos o mejores resultados que nosotros aquí. Demos un aplauso a Seiya Kou."

La gente aplaudió al unísono y Seiya se puso de pie y subió al estrado.

-Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan esta noche. No solo porque son mis compañeros, sino porque a lo largo de estos años se han convertido en mi familia. Setsuna fue la primera que creyó en mí cuando yo "no era nadie" como ella dice.-rió.-Así que le debo todo. Poco a poco fui escalando hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora, y le agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han ayudado de una u otra manera. Aún no puedo creer que me vayan a dar la dirección de esta empresa tan importante, porque eso significa uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida. Les aseguro que no los voy a defraudar, que al igual que me he esforzado hasta ahora, me seguiré esforzando en París y pondré en alto el nombre de Japón y de Barnes & Noble.

La gente volvió a aplaudir. Jamás había escuchado a Seiya hablar de esa manera, pero algo dentro de mí se excitó, como si me sintiera orgullosa de sus palabras.

-Una vez más quiero agradecerle a todos por estar aquí, especialmente al señor Huxley que creyó en mí para este proyecto, y por supuesto para la persona que más amo en esta vida. Serena Tsukino.

Todos me miraron y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme y encoger los hombros. Seiya me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Sin ti no hubiera llegado a ningún lado, no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que no había hecho, no hubiera podido olvidar, ni hubiera podido avanzar un solo paso. Cambiaste mi vida, hiciste que por primera vez me enamorara y… te amo.

Los aplausos se escucharon de nuevo conforme Seiya avanzaba hacia mí, me tomaba de la mano me hacía pararme y me besaba frente a toda la gente. No pude hacer más que responder a su beso y dejarme llevar, si le hacía una escenita ahí mismo podía arruinar su vida para siempre, aunque eso hubiera querido por ponerme en tal vergüenza. Después de la ceremonia, sirvieron la cena y al terminar la cena la gente comenzó a irse. No me sentía nada bien. Algo pasaba dentro de mí que cambiaba poco a poco, que deseaba salir. Seiya y yo caminamos hacia fuera del restaurante y caminamos hasta su coche. Me detuve antes de subirme, no era bueno que me subiera, porque entonces iríamos a mi departamento y terminaríamos haciendo justamente lo que no quería que hiciéramos. Eso tenía que acabar de una buena vez.

-Seiya.-dije sosteniéndome de la pared.-No voy a ir contigo. Yo me voy por mi cuenta.

-No me molesta llevarte, Serena, puedo dejarte y ya, no te haré nada.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos y todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas. Era ridículo porque ni siquiera había bebido tanto.

-No… yo… me voy sola…

Me tambaleé un poco y tuve que sostenerme de un poste. Noté que Seiya se acercaba a mí alarmado y me sostenía del brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Serena?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, cerré los ojos y no supe más que sucedió.

Cuando abrí los ojos traté de acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar. Quise reconocer en dónde me encontraba pero todo era extraño. Poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en un hospital. No había nadie más en el cuarto y yo tenía un respirador artificial en el rostro. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido de la fiesta pero el pelo lo tenía suelto. La cabeza me dolía demasiado y me sentía débil. Traté de incorporarme, me quité el respirador y me recargué en el respaldo. Justo cuando me quitaba el respirador, un médico entró al cuarto con unos papeles en la manoy se sorprendió al verme despierta.

-Señorita Tsukino, me alegra verla despierta.

-Si…-dije con dificultad.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-Apenas una hora.-respondió.-La trajo su novio. Me dijo que se desmayó saliendo de una fiesta y cree que le cayó algo mal de comer. Aseguró que no bebió tanto como para desmayarse.

-Yo no sé qué me sucedió… tan solo el aire me mareó y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo.

-Es por eso que le he mandado a hacer unos análisis, señorita Tsukino, le saqué sangre mientras dormía.

-¿Sangre?-pregunté asustada.

-No se preocupe, es un mecanismo, a través de la sangre podemos saber muchísimas cosas. Solo necesito saber unas cuantas cosas antes de leer sus resultados. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruó?

¿Qué menstrué? Eso no tenía nada que ver con los resultados de mi análisis de sangre.

-Pues… realmente no me acuerdo muy bien. Me parece que el 18 de diciembre. Sí, fue en diciembre, el 18.

-¿Y es muy común que dure tanto tiempo sin reglar? Ya debió de haberle llegado su periodo.

-Pues… sí, ahora que lo pienso tiene usted razón. No es común, siempre me llega a tiempo. Debió haberme llegado hace una semana, ¿cree que por eso me desmayé, doctor?

El médico ignoró mi comentario y se puso a revisar los papeles que traía en las manos. Movía la cabeza al tiempo que leía y cuando al fin terminó me los entregó para que yo los leyera.

-Era lo que sospechaba, señorita. Está usted embarazada.

De pronto sentí que volvía a desmayarme y cerré los ojos instintivamente. Tuve que detenerme de los barrotes de la cama para no caer. Sentí que el mundo daba vueltas y que el aire se me acababa. No podía creer ni una sola palabra que salía de la boca del doctor, pero después de su noticia supe de inmediato que tenía toda la razón y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Desde hacía días me sentía rara. Tenía más hambre de la normal, comía a deshoras, todo el tiempo tenía sed y me sentía incómoda en las noches. Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar embarazada yo no… tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar esto. Sentí que el aire se me escapaba y que nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor era verdad. Cuando abrí los ojos el doctor me miraba extrañado y pestañeé un par de veces.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Sí… es decir… fue una sorpresa, es todo…

-Muchas felicidades, señorita, es una gran bendición, si me disculpa ahora iré a avisarle a su novio que ya despertó y las buenas noticias.

-¡Espere!-dije casi gritando. Me había olvidado casi completamente de él. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo le diría que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Yo todavía ni siquiera era capaz de escucharlo sin sentir rencor, no podía perdonarlo y ahora… ahora tenía un hijo de él formándose en mi vientre.

-Prefiero… darle las buenas noticias yo.

-Entonces solo le diré que ya despertó y puede irse a casa.

Cuando salió del cuarto me dediqué a pensar. Algo dentro de mí cambió para siempre. Me hacía realmente feliz, no podía creer que ahora cargara con un hijo dentro de mí. Aún me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en la vida, y ahora tenía que crear nuevos planes, nuevas ideas. De pronto ya no me sentí tan sola. De pronto sentí que ahora tenía nuevas razones por las cuales vivir y que tenía que darme cuenta de quién era Seiya realmente. No podía dejar de mi hijo tuviera un padre mentiroso, y todavía tenía que pensar, pensar y pensar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de mis ojos, ahora tenía que pensar por dos, tenía que hacer muchas cosas y no tenía idea de cómo iba a ocultarlo hasta que decidiera qué hacer. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir al ginecólogo, revisarme, saber cuánto tiempo tenía de embarazo con exactitud. No se me notaba nada, pero yo sentía que mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, no estaba gorda, ni tenía panza, pero ya no era completamente delgada. ¿Cuánto tardaría en notarse? Dentro de dos meses ya se me notaría una panza y tenía que pensar las cosas antes de ese tiempo. Tenía que saber si decirle o no a Seiya, tenía que saber si podía perdonarlo, si realmente podía creerlo y seguir adelante. No podía dejar de llorar y cuando Seiya entró a la habitación lloré aún más. Me abrazo tratando de controlarme pero solo lograba hacerme llorar más.

-¿Te dijo algo malo el doctor?-preguntó limpiándome las lágrimas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo llévame al departamento.

Durante todo el camino lloré en silencio. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. No había más ruido que la música que se interponía entre él y yo. Cuando llegamos al edificio me bajé rápidamente pero él ya estaba delante de mí. Me miró tratando de buscar respuestas, pero no hice más que caminar hasta la entrada de departamento con Seiya detrás de mí.

-Por favor, dime qué te sucede.-decía Seiya en cada escalón.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, tratando de huir de él y antes de que pudiera cerrarla, la detuvo.

-Dime qué sucede, estoy preocupado, por favor, yo…

La cerré sin decir una sola palabra y con lágrimas en los ojos todavía. Escuché cómo Seiya golpeaba la puerta y gritaba.

-¡Serena! ¡Dime qué sucede! ¡Dímelo por favor!

Me resbalé poco a poco hasta sentarme en el suelo y coloqué la cabeza entre las rodillas. Yo no podía hacerle eso a Seiya, él se iba a ir a París, se iba a ir a tener una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo lejos de Japón, lejos de sus hermanos y lejos de mí. Yo no era nadie para quitarle sus oportunidades, yo no era nadie. Además tampoco podía perdonarlo todavía, me seguía doliendo profundamente. Era una estúpida, una idiota, una tonta, era todo eso y más… era todo eso porque no podía pensar, porque me daba vergüenza porque no era capaz de aceptar mis errores y los de los demás. Serena Tsukino era la mujer más tonta sobre la tierra y siempre cargaría con todos sus sentimientos. Me incorporé de inmediato cuando tuve ganas inmensas de vomitar.

* * *

Probablemente me vayan a querer matar! Pero lo siento, esto no puede ser tan fácil:B muchas gracias a todas n.n espero que les guste el capítulo aunque no hubo escenas cadentes, pero al menos hubo revelaciones :) Gracias a marie, serenity, princessnerak, coneja, natu, solcito, trinidad, sheley, felina, de verdad, se los dedicó a todas:D


	13. Decisiones

**Febrero**

_**Serena POV**_

Durante semanas tuve miedo de encontrármelo por las calles. Solo iba al trabajo y a la escuela para regresar a encerrarme al departamento. Tenía semanas sin hablar con mi padre, ni con nadie, ni siquiera con Mina. Traté de no hablar con nadie porque tenía miedo de que todos se enteraran de lo que sucedía. Sabía perfectamente que Seiya llegaría en cualquier momento, siempre iba todas las noches a tocar durante una hora mientras gritaba o hablaba solo frente a la puerta. Yo nunca le abría pero siempre me quedaba recargada en la puerta escuchándolo hasta que se iba. Varias veces vino borracho y varias veces estuve tentada de abrirle. Odiaba mi cobardía y mi indecisión, pero sabía muy en el fondo que lo amaba y que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir ocultándoselo.

Ese día llegué del trabajo y después de dejar mis cosas decidí observarme en el espejo. Levanté la blusa que llevaba puesta y me dediqué a estudiar mi vientre. Seguía plano, como siempre había sido, pero la diferencia era que ahora yo sabía que llevaba una vida dentro. No lograba imaginarme con una pansa y mucho menos por tanto tiempo. Acababa de ir al doctor hacía dos días. El ginecólogo me había dicho que tenía 9 semanas de gestación y que todo parecía ir muy bien. Me había dado una dieta especial y había tenido que cambiar drásticamente mis hábitos alimenticios, además de citarme una vez al mes durante todo el embarazado hasta el día del parto. Me prohibió muchos alimentos y me recetó ácido fólico y otras vitaminas que le hacían bien al bebé.

Por un lado me sentía completamente feliz y emocionada, y por el otro totalmente confundida sin saber qué hacer. Tenía qué decírselo a alguien pero no sabía cómo y mucho menos cuándo. Mina seguramente estaría muy enojada por mi comportamiento y mi padre probablemente me odiaría para siempre después de decirle la verdad respecto a Seiya y que además estaba esperando un bebé. Me obligaría a regresar a casa, me escondería hasta que el bebé naciera y no quería ni pensar lo que podría hacer después de eso.

Decidí que hablar con Mina primero era la mejor opción, aunque estuviera enojada ella sabría qué decirme y entonces tal vez podría tener una mejor visión de lo que quería hacer. La llamé un par de veces pero no contestó. Apenas iban a ser las nueve de la noche, y Seiya aun no hacía su visita diaria. Lo más probable era que ese día no se parara por ahí, ya que si no iba entr significaba que ya no iba. Volví a llamarle un par de veces hasta que me rendí. Necesitaba pensar rápidamente o la cabeza me estallaría, ya no podía más con todo lo que tenía dentro y hablar con alguien parecía ser la única opción para liberarme.

De pronto recordé a Rei Hino. No era la persona indicada pero por alguna razón vino a mi cabeza. Después de haberla visto en la fiesta de Seiya habíamos acordado vernos, pero yo lo cancelé porque no me sentía preparada para hacer eso. En ese momento sentí que no me importaba nada y la llamé sin pensarlo dos veces. Rei me contestó algo confundida pero accedió a ir al departamento sin siquiera pensarlo. Llegó media hora después y cuando la vi me solté llorando sin siquiera saber por qué.

Por un buen rato nadie habló. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo lloraba y Rei me abrazaba. Fue hasta que pude contenerme cuando ella me pidió que le explicara qué sucedía. Le conté absolutamente todo. Desde lo que pasó al irse con Darien hasta mi embarazo. Ella me escuchaba atentamente sin pestañear y sin interrumpirme. Asentía de vez en cuando y otras negaba con la cabeza. Le hablé de todo, de cómo fue que conocí a Seiya, cómo me fui enamorando hasta acabar embarazada y también lo de su asenso. Al terminar Rei parecía tranquila y tan solo un poco sorprendida. Volví a llorar un poco mientras la escuchaba hablar. Me pidió perdón por no poder estar conmigo y recordé lo bien que me sentía al platicarle mis cosas. No se atrevió a juzgarme y por el contrario me demostró todo su cariño y compasión.

-Serena.-dijo tomándome de las manos.-No tenía idea de que estuvieras pasando por tantos problemas. Por todo lo que me has dicho entiendo perfectamente que te encuentres herida y afectada, pero pienso que estas exagerando un poco las cosas. La situación es más sencilla de lo que quieres creer, y a pesar de que no hemos hablado un muchísimo tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no has cambiado nada, y por eso puedo decirte que sé muy bien por qué te duele tanto lo que hizo Seiya. Solo tenías miedo de que volvieran a lastimarte, pero debes darte cuenta de que él jamás lo hizo con esa intención, es decir, al principio él tenía un propósito y puedo apostarte que jamás creyó que tú ibas a interponerte en ese propósito. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco y puedo casi asegurar que él te ama de verdad, se le nota en la mirada… Creo que ni él ni tú tenían planeado enamorarse, ni nada de todo lo que pasó. Por lo tanto creo que debes darte cuenta de que lo que Seiya hizo no fue para dañarte, y aunque pudo habértelo dicho a tiempo, tú debes ser más comprensiva y aceptar que tú tienes culpa también. Ahora no solo puedes pensar por ti, sino por tu bebé. Tarde o temprano se te va a notar, y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Ocultarlo para siempre? ¿Negarle un padre a tu hijo? No lo creo… el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada y necesita de su padre, al igual que tú necesitas ayuda porque no solo es tu responsabilidad sino la de Seiya también. Piénsalo bien porque sabes muy bien que él te ama y sabes también que tú lo amas a él, así que debes dejar de lado todo y perdonarlo. No creo que valga la pena sufrir cuando todo sería más fácil si siguieras adelante con él y con tu nuevo bebé. Todos cometemos errores pero es por eso que existen las segundas oportunidades y tú estas siendo muy egoísta y testaruda. Siempre fuiste una chica comprensiva y tranquila, y aunque entiendo por qué tienes tanto miedo, no creo que valga la pena sacrificar tu felicidad por algo que tiene solución. Creo que sabes muy bien que la solución esta en tus manos, y lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decirle que venga aquí inmediatamente.

Me quedé sopesando las palabras de Rei por un buen rato y poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Yo estaba siendo muy prejuiciosa y estúpida, sobretodo, y creo que de pronto todas mis dudas se disiparon.

-Debes llamarlo cuanto antes, Serena, no dejes escapar la felicidad. Piensa que vas a tener un hijo con el hombre que amas, ¿qué otra cosa podrías pedir?

-Me parece que todo lo que dices es cierto… Creo que no había pensado con tanta claridad y al escucharte me doy cuenta de que he sido una tonta todo este tiempo. La verdad es que jamás había querido a nadie como quiero a Seiya y lo del bebé me emociona bastante… Soy demasiado cobarde e imbécil… soy demasiado orgullosa y tonta…

-Todos cometemos errores, Serena, créeme que yo más que nadie lo sé. Aunque quizá no lo creas de verdad me sigo preocupando por ti y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Rei… creo que ahora soy yo la que debe disculparse… tenía miedo de hablar contigo porque aun me sentía preocupada por estar contigo. Admito que ha sido difícil para mí tu situación, pero poco a poco lo he ido aceptando y ya no me preocupa. Al estar hablando contigo recordé todo el tiempo de amistad que tuvimos y lo bien que éramos juntas. Quiero que sepas que te perdono por todo lo que pasó y no quisiera volver a tener problemas contigo. Quizá las cosas no sean tan fáciles pero creo que ambas nos hemos tomado el tiempo de pensar, así que te agradezco mucho que estés aquí y te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por recuperar nuestra amistad.

-Pues me haces muy feliz, Serena, yo sigo considerándote mi mejor amiga a pesar de que dejamos de hablar. Yo también haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para hacerlo. Sabes que lo que sea que necesites estaré al pendiente y puedes llamarme para lo que sea.

Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y de pronto volví a quedarme sola. De pronto me sentía más tranquila y hasta feliz. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y necesitaba hablar con Seiya cuanto antes. A pesar de que ya era medianoche decidí llamarlo, no podía esperar más. Marqué a su móvil mientras las manos me temblaban. Sonó varias veces pero Seiya no respondió, así que decidí dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz. No podía retrasarlo más y lo más probable era que Seiya ya estuviera dormido.

-Seiya.-dije casi llorando.-Necesito hablar contigo, pero tiene que ser en un lugar neutro. Puede ser que piensas que esto es extraño, pero creo que… es hora de que hablemos. Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte y… solo por favor di que sí. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada porque sé que me he portado muy mal, pero antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Te veo mañana en el Cypress Lounge.

Casi no logré dormir esa noche de tanto pensar en lo que iba a decirle a Seiya y cómo. De vueltas en la cama, tomé mucha agua, caminé, volví a acostarme y traté de pensar en lo que le diría.

Al siguiente día salí del trabajo algo nerviosa. Seiya no había respondido pero estaba segura de que había escuchado el mensaje. Comí muy poco durante todo el día y dormí el resto de la tarde ya que no había dormido nada bien durante la noche. Me desperté justo a tiempo para cambiarme de ropa e irme al restaurant-bar. De lo nerviosa que estaba ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aun faltaba una hora para que Seiya llegara, así que decidí sentarme a tomar algo mientras lo esperaba. Me senté en la barra y ordené una limonada sin alcohol. Me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor y por un momento me sentí incómoda. Había poca gente en el lugar y en la mesa de la esquina había varias personas, entre ellas Andrew Furuhata. Me estremecí. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber de él y no tenía ganas de verlo, mucho menos ese día que tenía que hablar con Seiya, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar de lugar. Andrew cruzó su mirada con la mía y me miró de una manera muy extraña. Me giré a beber de mi vaso para no tener que verlo de frente, pero aun así sentí su mirada sobre mí.

Varias veces encontré a Andrew mirándome cada vez con más frecuencia. Comencé a desesperarme y solo podía pensar en irme de aquél lugar. Al cabo de media hora, uno de los meseros se me acercó con un vaso de una bebida sabor frambuesa.

-El señor de aquella mesa insiste en que la tome.

-No.-dije rotundamente.-Dígale que no me esté molestando, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Me pidió que le dijera que si se la toma la dejará en paz. Dice que sabe muy bien que le encanta la frambuesa y que le gustará la bebida.

Tomé el vaso para que el mesero me dejara en paz. No pensaba beberla a pesar de tener su mirada observándome detenidamente. Los minutos pasaban y Seiya no llegaba. ¿Acaso no vendría? ¿Ahora sería yo quien resultara ser la rechazada? Comencé a temblar y a sentirme cansada, debían ser síntomas del embarazo y solo quería irme de aquél lugar. Sentí una sed inmensa y sentí que me faltaba azúcar. El mesero no se encontraba dentro de mi campo de visión, por lo que no me quedó de otra más que beber un trago del vaso que tenía al frente. No quería darle gusto a ese idiota pero no tenía más opciones. Bebí un largo trago y luego lo dejé sobre la barra de nuevo. Miré a los lados para ver si alguien me había visto pero nadie me prestaba atención. Seiya no llegaba y cuando me giré, Andrew seguía observándome. La bebida no tenía alcohol pero comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, por lo que supuse que sería el embarazo y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Después de ir al baño creí que me sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. Al salir del sanitario sentí que el suelo se movía y batallé para enfocar la vista. De pronto sentí que unos brazos me sostenían y creí que sería Seiya, pero en su lugar vi a Andrew quien me miraba de una manera extraña.

-Suéltame.-dije asustada tratando de sostenerme de la pared.-Debo irme ya.

-Luces realmente mal, Serena, te llevaré a tu casa ya no puedes estar aquí.

-Me voy a ir yo sola, no necesito ayuda.

-Por supuesto que no dejaré que te vayas sola en ese estado.

Conforme Andrew hablaba, yo iba comprendiendo menos sus palabras. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía que mi cuerpo se quedaba sin energías para hacer nada en mi ayuda. Andrew me guio por el lugar hasta el estacionamiento. Recuerdo que me subió a un coche y cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estábamos fuera de mi departamento. Noté que Andrew esculcaba entre mis cosas mientras que yo me recargaba en la pared, tratando de sostenerme en pie. Quería gritar, quería hablar pero apenas y podía percibir lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. De pronto Andrew me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirme. Quise defenderme, quise moverme, quise hacer muchas cosas pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Lo último que recuerdo fue a Andrew desabrochándose la camisa.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Cuando llegué al Cypress Lounge había muy poca gente. El lugar no era muy grande así que debería de encontrar a Serena rápido. Ella no se encontraba en el lugar, quizá había decidido irse debido a mi retraso de veinte minutos. Aun no tenía idea de por qué me había citado, pero lo único que quería era hablar con ella. Por su tono de voz deduje que estaba más tranquila y tal vez ahora podríamos hablar normal. La busqué en las mesas, en los baños y no estaba. Vi a un mesero limpiar algunos vasos detrás de la barra y me acerqué a él.

-Buenas tardes, joven, ¿de casualidad ha visto a una chica rubia de cabello largo?

-Eh… ¿es muy bonita?

-Sí.-respondí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí la vi. Estaba aquí hace quince minutos pero parece que se fue con un hombre.

-¿Un hombre?-pregunté confundido.

-Sí. Un hombre rubio que estaba sentado en aquella mesa. Se subieron al coche de él.

Cuando me giré para ver la mesa donde estaba sentado el hombre, distinguí a Unazuki entre el grupo. La sangre comenzó a hervirme y salí inmediatamente del lugar. Jamás había manejado tan rápido pero no podía comprender cómo o por qué Serena había aceptado irse con Andrew. Después de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar a Serena sola con ese idiota, tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Me pasé varios semáforos en rojo, la llamé a su celular pero no respondía y cuando llegué al edificio me estacioné como pude para bajarme rápido.

Llegué al departamento y llamé a la puerta. El carro de Andrew estaba estacionado allí y no podía dejar de imaginarme cosas horribles. Nadie respondía y cuando giré la perilla me di cuenta de que estaba abierto, así que entré sin pensarlo y me sorprendí del silencio que había dentro. Si ese idiota le hacía algo a Serena yo…

Lo vi salir de la habitación de Serena mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Por un momento no logré moverme pero luego me abalancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo. Él me empujó y logró zafarse de mis golpes.

-¿Qué le hiciste imbécil? ¿Qué le hiciste?-grité tan fuerte como pude.

-Nada que ella no hubiera querido.-respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y lo golpeé en el rostro. Andrew se puso de pie mientras reía y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

-No te molestes en entrar, ella se quedó completamente dormida.

Andrew salió del departamento antes de que pudiera volver a golpearlo. No podía controlar todo el coraje, enojo y resentimiento que llevaba dentro. No podía creerle a ese imbécil y lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era matarlo. Entré con cuidado al cuarto de Serena y la vi completamente desnuda, tendida sobre la cama boca abajo. La vi tan tranquila y relajada que ni siquiera logré pensar bien. Comencé a sentir que todo por dentro se me desbarataba y que todo comenzaba a perder sentido. Algo me decía que todo aquello era una ilusión y que Serena sería incapaz de hacer algo así, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, feliz, relajada, tranquila. El mesero había dicho que se fue por su propia cuenta y Andrew también estaba desnudo. La hubiera despertado y le hubiera gritado, pero no lo hice porque hubiera sido capaz de asesinarla con mis propias manos. Sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba y salí sin hacer ruido de ahí. Llegué al departamento de mis hermanos, completamente destrozado y sin querer saber nada del mundo. Ninguno de los dos estaba, así que aproveché para descargar mi furia. Golpeé todo lo que encontré a mi paso, grité, lloré, hice todo lo que no pude hacerle a ella. Poco a poco comencé a sentir que la vida se me iba y que ya no me importaba nada. Me desvanecí en la cama de Taiki y me olvidé de todo.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol se filtraba por la ventana. Un dolor taladraba mi cabeza y poco a poco fui incorporándome. Un aire fresco me golpeó el rostro y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Me asusté demasiado y fue entonces cuando las imágenes comenzaron a correr dentro de mi cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo último que recordaba era a Andrew quitándose la camisa y sentí demasiado miedo de lo que pudo haberme hecho. Tenía que hablar con Seiya, tenía que contarle lo sucedido cuanto antes. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente y le marqué a Mina para que pasara por mí y me llevara con Seiya, necesitaba hablar con él y decirle lo que Andrew había hecho. ¿Y si Andrew me había drogado y le había hecho daño a mi bebé? ¿Y si me había violado? No podía creerlo no podía creer mi estupidez. Sin siquiera meterme a bañar me cambié rápidamente y esperé a que Mina llegara.

Cuando llegó me solté llorando en sus brazos y me ayudó a subirme al coche. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya estábamos fuera del departamento de Yaten. Justo cuando Mina y yo tocábamos la puerta, Yaten y Taiki llegaron al lugar y nos abrieron. Mina trataba de explicarles a los demás lo que había sucedido mientras yo buscaba a Seiya.

Lo encontré recostado en la cama de Yaten con los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia el techo. Me acerqué lentamente temblando y de pronto su mirada se posó sobre la mía. Fui incapaz de hablar por unos momentos ante la frialdad de sus ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil. Seiya se puso de pie y se quedó mirándome como si me odiara y como si quisiera que desapareciera cuanto antes de su vista.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo de pronto. El corazón me dio un vuelco y no lograba comprender el tono de su voz.

-Seiya… yo… vine a decirte algo importante, ayer tú… Te estuve esperando.-dije sin poder pensar.

-No creo que hubieras estado esperándome en la cama con Andrew.-dijo de pronto.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, Seiya, tienes que escucharme, las cosas no sucedieron así, lo que sucedió fue que…

-¡Eres una mentirosa! Vete de aquí, Serena. Yo mismo te vi en la cama, y vi a Andrew en tu departamento. No soy un imbécil y sé muy bien lo que vi, ¿me entiendes? Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista en este momento.

-No, Seiya.-dije desesperada.-Las cosas no son lo que parecen, Andrew me dio…

-Ya cállate, no quiero escucharte, Serena, simplemente estoy cansado. Tengo semanas rogándote una palabra, tengo días enteros yendo a tu departamento para esperar que abras mientras que tú solo te encargas de abrirle la puerta a ese imbécil. No puedo explicar tu repentino interés por hablarme de nuevo, pero lo que sí puedo explicarte es que no quiero y ni me interesa saber nada de ti. No voy a seguir tu estúpido jueguito nunca más.

Me acerqué a él y justo cuando intenté tocarlo me empujó. Estuve a punto de caer pero logré sostenerme de la pared, comencé a sentirme verdaderamente mal. La presión se me bajaba rápidamente y todo me daba vueltas. El aliento se me escapaba y lo último que hice fue apretar los puños. Últimamente había agarrado de costumbre desmayarme frente a todos y mostrarme débil. Odiaba mostrarme débil ante los demás y más si era Seiya. Cuando abrí los ojos tardé en acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación y lo primero que escuché fue la voz de Mina.

-Serena.-dijo con voz lejana.-Serena.-la voz de iba acercando más.-Serena.

-Qué…

Tenía un respirador puesto y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logré quitármelo de la boca.

-Por qué estamos aquí.-dije en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien me escuchara.

-No hables, será mejor que descanses. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo… todo da vueltas… pero… Seiya…

-Iré a traerte un poco de agua, deja de hablar y descansa, Serena, lo necesitarás mucho.

Vi a Mina salir de la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta vi a Seiya en el pasillo recargado contra la pared. Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos y entonces supe que algo no estaba bien. Se acercó hasta la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta y luego se me acercó lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme. Traté de desviar la mirada pero siempre la regresaba a sus ojos. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a volver a desmayarme.

-Estás embarazada.-dijo de pronto.

Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude y quise desaparecer.

-El doctor dice que le pusieron una pastilla para dormir a tu bebida.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé? ¿Lo voy a perder?-pregunté asustada.

Seiya me miraba impasible. Sus ojos parecían mostrar algo que yo no había visto nunca antes.

De pronto mi padre y un doctor entraron al cuarto mientras discutían algunas cosas que no alcancé a escuchar. La sangre se me fue a la cabeza y quise desmayarme de nuevo. No podía creer que ahora mi padre estuviera ahí y comencé a sentir mucho miedo. Estaba segura de que me obligaría a regresar a la casa cuando se enterara de todo. Hice todo lo pude para contener las lágrimas, el cuerpo me dolía y la respiración era cada vez más agitada.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dijo el doctor.-Necesito que me indique qué tomó ayer por la noche.

-No comprendo lo que hiciste, Serena.-dijo mi padre.-Estabas sola en un lugar, embarazada…

-Pero tienen que dejar que…

-Alguien puso una pastilla para dormir en su bebida, señorita Tsukino.

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo primero que hice fue llevar mis manos al vientre y apretarlo.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi bebé?-dije desesperadamente. Seiya me miró con preocupación.

-Afortunadamente no, señorita, logramos extraer los componentes a tiempo, pero tendrá que reposar por un buen tiempo. En estos momentos se encuentra en estado crítico y cualquier cosa podría hacerla perder al bebé.

Una lágrima se me escapó. Mina había regresado a mi lado y sostenía mi mano fuertemente mientras Seiya seguía cruzado de brazos y me miraba de una manera extraña y dura.

-Este día estará en observación y mañana puede irse a casa, señorita Tsukino. Le enviaré a una de las enfermeras para que esté a cargo de usted exclusivamente, ella le explicará los cuidados que debe tener, los procedimientos que se llevaron a cabo y lo que tendrá que hacer durante los siguientes días. Yo me retiro, muy buenas tardes a todos.

Cuando el doctor salió, mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

-Se puede saber por qué ninguno de los dos me había dicho que mi hija estaba embarazada.-dijo enojado.-No voy a tolerar situaciones como esta, deben saberlo muy bien, no voy a tolerar que mi hija se exponga al peligro en cada momento. Mañana mismo regresarás a la mansión, ¿escuchaste? Estoy cansado de tus jueguitos, regresarás y ahí mismo te cuidaré como se debe. Ni siquiera podrás continuar trabajando ni regresar a la escuela. Ambos son unos irresponsables, los dos debieron saber que esas cosas se planean y hay que tener cuidado.

-Yo no quiero regresar a la mansión.-dije aun llorando.-Me he cuidado sola bastante tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó irónicamente.-No te cuidaste muy bien ayer, ¿cierto?, pudiste haber muerto o haber perdido a tu bebé. Harás lo que yo te digo y punto, Serena Tsukino. Ya me cansé de tus berrinches, de tus juegos y de tus caprichos. Regresarás a tú casa junto a tu padre. Así tengas que quedarte los nueve meses en cama, yo te cuidaré.

-Eso no será necesario.

Todos miramos a Seiya al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que mi papá había entrado al cuarto y yo apenas y podía pensar en lo que tendría que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres, Seiya?-preguntó mi padre insistente.-Te ruego que no te metas en esto, no quisiera tener problemas contigo.

-Mucho menos yo, señor Tsukino, pero resulta que sí me meto y resulta que el hijo que lleva Serena es mío también.

El corazón se me paralizó. No tenía idea de lo que Seiya trataba de decir.

-¿De qué se trata, Seiya? No comprendo.

-Es muy sencillo, señor, no voy a dejar que maneje a Serena porque no es un juguete. Es su hija, una persona de carne y hueso. Ella es mi novia y el bebé es mi hijo, es sencillo, por lo tanto nos vamos a casar.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que Seiya estaba diciendo. Lucía enojado pero al mismo tiempo determinante en sus palabras. Apenas pude moverme mientras mi padre lo laceraba con la mirada y Seiya lo enfrentaba en silencio.

-¿Casarse?-logró decir mi padre.

-Sí, señor, es lo lógico, ¿no cree? Serena y yo nos vamos a casar, y me la voy a llevar a París.

-Seiya Kou, ¿cómo que quieres llevarte a mi hija a otro país?

-Es allí donde voy a trabajar, donde voy a tener un muy buen trabajo, donde voy a vivir y donde tengo trazado un futuro. Serena va a irse conmigo, usted no puede hacer nada, nos casaremos y entonces perderá todo el poco poder que aun tenga sobre ella.

-No le daré la herencia, no le daré nada, ni a ella y mucho menos a ti.

-Nadie se lo pidió, señor Tsukino. Yo tendré un trabajo digno, ganaré muy buen sueldo y tengo el dinero suficiente ahorrado para irnos de aquí y para casarnos.

Mi padre me miró furioso y luego a Seiya.

-¿Vas a decir algo, Serena?-dijo mi padre mirándome con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

No me atreví a decir ni una sola palabra. No quería regresar a la casa, no comprendía bien lo que Seiya estaba planeando pero lo que sí estaba segura era que no quería separarme de él. Mi padre interpretó mi silencio y salió del cuarto furioso sin decir nada más. Mina se despidió de nosotros y nos dejó solos.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Aun no lograba recuperarme del impacto. No podía creer que Serena estuviera embarazada y mucho menos podía creer que me lo hubiera ocultado por tanto tiempo. El doctor había dicho que tenía poco más de dos meses. Por un lado me sentía furioso por su comportamiento, sentía coraje por lo de Andrew y muchas otras cosas más, pero por el otro sentía una alegría extraña, una emoción y una sensación de felicidad. Ahora la decisión estaba tomada. Me casaría con Serena y la llevaría conmigo, porque a pesar de todo sabía perfectamente que no quería dejarla ir y que desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ella sabía muy bien que quería llevarla conmigo al fin del mundo.

A pesar de todos los planes que caminaban por mi cabeza, aun sentía mucho rencor y enojo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Nos quedamos solos y me senté en el sillonsito junto a su cama. Ella me miraba confundida y aunque deseé besarla y abrazarla, gritar de felicidad, lo único que hice fue mirarla detenidamente.

-No creo que quieras casarte.-dijo Serena apretando un puño.

-Yo creo lo que quiera, Serena, tú y yo nos vamos a casar y te vas a ir conmigo a París.

-¿Y por qué crees que quiero casarme e irme de aquí?

-No lo sé, Serena, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora tienes que pensar en nuestro hijo, porque es mío, ¿cierto?

Serena cambió de expresión y de pronto me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que su mano se quedó marcada en mi mejilla.

-Lo que tú quieras ya no es una opción, Serena, te vas a ir conmigo. Yo soy el padre de ese bebé, así que no intentes hacer nada en contra de las decisiones que ya se tomaron.

Serena comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y la miré mientras lo hacía. A pesar de estar hospitalizada y de estar llorando, lucía hermosa mientras las lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

-¿Por qué, Serena? ¿Por qué tuviste que ocultarlo?

Serena no respondió. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado pero sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos brillosos y no sabía qué responder. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo sostuve fuerte. Nuestras frentes se golpearon y nos miramos a los ojos. La amaba. La amaba más de lo que podía admitir, pero algo dentro de mí se encendía ante el hecho de pensar que no quería decirme acerca del bebé. Algo dentro de mí se encendía al saber que me había ignorado por semanas enteras y que por días enteros viví en la depresión y soledad. Aun con todo el enojo que sentía, no pude evitar saborear sus labios. Los capturé lentamente, esperando a recordar cada parte de ellos como desde hacía mucho que no los probaba. Sentí como si un volcán hubiera explotado dentro de mí, como si sus labios fueran lo único que podía mantenerme con vida y no los solté, me aferré a ellos porque sentí que si me separaba, todo desaparecería de pronto.


	14. París

_**Serena POV**_

Seiya no me hablaba. Mina se había quedado conmigo cuando al día siguiente que salí del hospital. Ambos me llevaron al departamento y escuché que le pedía que me cuidara durante algunos días mientras él arreglaba algunas cosas. No dejé de llorar durante todo el tiempo que estuve en cama. Mina me llevaba comida, té, medicina, se pasaba el día a mi lado y trataba de animarme, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocas horas. El coraje invadía mi cuerpo cada vez que recordaba la noche en que Andrew se metió a mi departamento. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida y cada vez que pensaba en que me había tocado me sentía sucia e infeliz, como si no mereciera a nada ni nadie. Durante días me bañaba tres veces al día cada vez que recordaba esa noche, o lo que lograba recordar. Mina se veía muy preocupada y yo trataba de tranquilizarla con mentiras. Me sentía débil, triste, sola, y sobretodo culpable. Por más que quería hablar con Seiya, sentir una palabra de aliento, él solo se limitaba a mirarme con reclamo en sus ojos, con angustia y hasta decepción.

Ese día me levanté de la cama para salir de la habitación después de una semana. Era la primera vez que salía de allí e iba a la cocina. Mina se encontraba bañándose y decidí aprovechar para hacerme un té. Mientras disponía el agua en la estufa, abrí la alacena para buscar algo de comer. No había nada más que galletas de chocolate y las tomé. Una punzada en el estomago me lastimó, pues recordé de inmediato que esas galletas pertenecían a Seiya. Me metí una a la boca y entonces fue cuando escuché que la perilla de la puerta se movía. Seiya entró al departamento y al verme en la cocina se sorprendió. Me miró en silencio y caminó lentamente buscando a Mina en algún lugar.

-¿Qué haces de pie?-preguntó mientras me miraba comer la galleta.

Me limpié la boca rápidamente y tragué con dificultad por los nervios.

-Me sentí un poco mejor.-respondí con la voz trémula.

-Solo vine rápidamente porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Quería avisarte que ya casi todo esta listo y que en una semana nos casamos.

Seiya se giró para ir a su antigua habitación y entonces fue cuando decidí hablar.

-No.-dije de pronto y sin pensar.

Seiya se detuvo al instante y se giró para verme de frente.

-¿No, qué?-se cruzó de brazos.

-No vamos a casarnos.

Seiya se quedó sopesando mis palabras mientras se acercaba a mí de nuevo. Su mirada era fría y distante.

-¿Quién dice?

-Ya basta, Seiya. No voy a casarme contigo cuando solo quieres hacer esto por el bebé. No voy a casarme si no lo deseas de corazón.

Seiya arrugó la frente y noté cómo apretaba la mandíbula.

-Te dije desde el principio que no ibas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Te dije también que ya no puedes pensar en tus deseos solamente y que hagas lo que hagas nos vamos a casar. Ese niño es mi bebé, y yo lo quiero cerca de mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Estaba cansada de llorar, pero de solo escucharlo no podía evitarlo. Seiya se comportaba de una manera que yo jamás creí que fuera capaz. Por supuesto que yo quería casarme con Seiya. Desde el momento de que me había enterado de mi embarazado fue algo que soñé, fue algo que vino a mi cabeza. Soñaba con Seiya y con el bebé, pero yo misma provoqué todo esto, y yo misma provoqué su actitud.

-No llores, Serena, te lo suplico. Tienes días enteros llorando, ya no quiero verte llorar.-dijo muy serio.

-No puedo hacer nada. Estoy cansada, solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Te juro que yo también lo quisiera, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Así como no puedo perdonarte que me hayas ocultado tu embarazo y mucho menos que tú y Andrew…

-¡No!-grité.-Seiya yo no hice nada, yo te estaba esperando y…

-Serena…-me interrumpió.-Yo los vi…

-¿No escuchaste al doctor? ¡Él puso algo dentro de mi bebida!

Me miró durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Agachó la cabeza y después de unos minutos volvió a mirarme. Algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

-Tal vez en eso tengas razón.-dijo.-Pero de cualquier manera algo entre tú y yo se rompió hace mucho tiempo.

Noté que Mina salía del baño en puntitas y se encerraba en mi habitación sin hacer ruido mientras me lanzaba una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, Seiya, dime qué puedo hacer para que todo esto termine?

-Solo dime por qué te costó tanto perdonarme, por qué te dolió tanto todo lo que pasó. Yo nunca hice nada a propósito. Cuando te conocí, yo jamás creí que fuera a enamorarme de ti, jamás creí que iba a conocerte como te conozco ahora, y mucho menos me imaginé que algún día ibas a tener un hijo mío. Explícame por qué no querías decírmelo, por qué planeabas seguir adelante tu sola y por qué ibas a hacerme a un lado.

-Es que aun no puedo creer que fuera capaz de mentirme. Tú mejor que nadie sabes todos los problemas tuve con los hombres y aun así… creí en ti, creí que eras el único hombre sincero y me fallaste…

-No puedo creer que después de todo sigas pensando así.-dijo tomándome de los hombros.- ¡Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan orgullosa!-Seiya me zarandeó mientras hablaba y lo miré asustada.-En una semana nos vamos a casar y fin de la discusión. El avión sale un día después de la boda, así que te recomiendo ir empacando.

Sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro y por un momento deseé besarlo y atraparlo entre mis brazos, pero su mirada fue tan dura que preferí no abrir la boca. Seiya me soltó y salió del departamento rápidamente. Inmediatamente después de su partida, Mina salió de mi habitación ya cambiada y me miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Me abrazó y decidí contarle todo.

* * *

_**Seiya POV**_

Llegué al departamento de mis hermanos hecho una furia. No podía creer que a pesar de todos los problemas, Serena siguiera comportándose igual. Tenía que arreglar todo esto de una buena vez, porque ya no soportaba la sola idea de pensar que el idiota de Andrew la había tocado. Cada vez que la idea me venía a la cabeza, la sangre me hervía. Tomé un vaso de agua y volví a salir del departamento. Nunca había manejado tan rápido en toda mi vida. Llegué al Crown cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse. Traté de lucir calmado ante los clientes pero cuando entré y Unazuki me miró supo que algo estaba mal. Trató de controlarme pero la ignoré por completo y cuando lo vi en el área de videojuegos caminé hasta él.

Cuando Andrew me vio, sonrió maliciosamente y me hizo enfurecer más. Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y jalándolo lo llevé hasta la puerta trasera y lo golpeé una vez en el estómago.

-Dime la verdad, imbécil.-dije tranquilamente.

-Ya la sabes, Seiya, hazme el favor de largarte de aquí.

-Esta bien.-lo golpeé de nuevo.-Haré esto hasta que hables, te aseguro que no voy a cansarme nunca.

-Serena es tan buena en la cama.-rio.

Esta vez no solo lo golpeé en el estómago, sino también en el rostro, en las piernas y en todos los lugares posibles. El coraje me invadía cada vez que sus ojos entraban en contacto con los míos y cuando Andrew comenzó a sangrar de los labios y de la cabeza fue cuando decidió tratar de defenderse y se alejó de mí asustado.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó mientras yo volvía a agarrarlo de la camisa y volvía a golpearlo en el rostro.

-¡Dímelo, imbécil!

-¡Ya, Seiya! ¡No le hice nada! Vas a matarme, imbécil, para de una vez.

-Júrame que no le hiciste nada.-grité.

-¡No! No le hice absolutamente nada. Solamente la desnudé, y sí, la dormí, pero no le hice nada.-habló con dificultad a causa de la sangre que salía de su boca.-Solamente quería asustarla y vengarme de ti y de ella.

No me importó su confesión y lo golpeé múltiples veces en el rostro y estómago de nuevo. Andrew apenas podía moverse y el rostro estaba bañado en sangre. Los ojos morados e hinchados, un diente se le había caído y yo jadeaba del cansancio y de la euforia.

-Eso.-dije con la voz entrecortada.-Que te sirva para aprender a no tocar a una mujer. A Serena jamás vuelves a tocarla y jamás vuelves a verla. Y que yo no me entere, porque entonces sí te mato. Y más te vale que lo que me dices sea cierto, y que solo la hayas dormido, porque si me entero de lo contrario, te juro que no me importa durar años en la cárcel por asesinato.

Me fui mientras me tronaba los puños llenos de sangre y salía por el patio hacia mi automóvil. Yo no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que ni él ni nadie se atrevieran a hacerle daño a Serena. Estaba dispuesto a llevármela a donde fuera necesario con tal de alejarla del dolor, de la soledad. Regresé al departamento y me metí a bañar. Necesitaba relajarme y sentirme tranquilo para poder pensar con claridad. Ahora que sabía que Andrew no le había hecho nada a Serena podía vivir mejor. Sentí un peso menos de encima, como si alguien me hubiera liberado de una terrible tormenta.

**Marzo**

Los días pasaron y yo, con ayuda de mis hermanos y Mina, arreglamos todo para la boda. Mina eligió el vestido de Serena, era muy sencillo pero parecía muy lindo. Yo no podía pagar un vestido tan grande y ostentoso como a Serena le hubiera gustado, pero según Mina, era el vestido perfecto. No habría muchos invitados y todo sería por el civil, tan solo mis hermanos, Mina, Lita, la amiga de Serena, Rei, y por supuesto ella y yo. Compré los boletos de avión, y empaqué mis cosas. Mi tesis estaba lista y solo estaba esperando a que me la entregaran ya impresa y encuadernada. Después de terminarla, editarla, corregirla, se la di a un editor con más experiencia que yo, a quien le pagué porque la revisara. Después de algunas observaciones, la volví a corregir y la llevé a la escuela. Tuve mi examen profesional y saqué calificación excelente. Solo invité a mis hermanos porque no estaba de humor para nada más.

Recogí mi tesis y la empaqué con los demás papeles importantes. Le pedí a Mina que se asegurara de que Serena empacara todo y no olvidara nada, pues ella siempre era distraída y olvidadiza. Me encargué de ir a la escuela de Serena y solicité toda su papelería. Cuando me bajé del auto afuera del departamento de mis hermanos, noté que una enorme camioneta estaba estacionada frente a mí, los vidrios estaban muy oscuros así que decidí ignorarlo. Mientras abría la puerta del departamento, escuché un par de voces adentro que no reconocí a primera instancia. Cuando abrí la puerta por completo, vi a Yaten, Kakyuu y el señor Tsukino discutiendo. Me tensé de inmediato y los tres me miraron.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señor Tsukino?-fui el primero en hablar.

-Sabes muy bien qué hago aquí, Seiya, vengo a exigirte que dejes en paz a mi hija. No puedes arruinarle la vida de esta manera.

-No veo cómo puedo estarle arruinando la vida más de lo que usted ya lo hizo.-dije sin pensar.

-No voy a discutir con usted lo que yo haga con mi hija, pues por eso es mi hija y yo tengo derecho sobre ella. Se lo voy a pedir por última vez, Seiya, déjela en paz y váyase usted.

-Discúlpeme, señor Tsukino, pero el hijo que lleva Serena es mío así como de ella, por lo tanto solo ella y yo tenemos derecho a decidir sobre él. Mañana nos vamos a casa y entonces usted ya no podrá hacer nada, ni amenazarnos, ni molestarnos, ni nada.

-No puedes quitarme a mi hija, Seiya, es lo único que tengo.

-Usted no la ha tratado como es debido, señor Tsukino, y creo que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso, ¿no lo cree?

-Muy bien. Basta. Estoy dispuesto a darte todo el dinero que tú quieras para que la dejes en paz y te largues de una vez. Te doy todo el dinero para sobrevivir en París el tiempo que quieras, te daré para comprarte una casa, un departamento, autos, lo que tú quieras. Dime un número y lo anoto ahora mismo y aquí.-dijo sacando una chequera de su bolsillo.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía y fruncí el ceño. Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebaté la chequera de sus manos y la tiré al suelo. Luego me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí de par en par sin decir nada, indicándole a ambos que se fueran de una vez.

-Si no quiere que su hija se entere de que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ella, será mejor que se vaya ahora mismo y nos deje en paz.

Tanto el señor Tsukino, como Kakyuu salieron del departamento y me miraron indignados y sorprendidos.

-Que le quede bien claro que ni Serena ni yo necesitamos de su dinero o de su compasión. Yo tendré un trabajo digno e importante. Seré el director de Barnes and Noble en París, ganaré más que suficiente para mantenerme a mí, a Serena y a mi hijo. Nada nos hará falta y tendré mucho más para comprarles a Serena y mi hijo lo que ellos quieran. Su mansión no se comparara con todo lo que podré darles, así que no se moleste más en ofrecer dinero o amenazarnos.

Cerré la puerta sin siquiera dejar que replicaran y Yaten me miraba divertido y al mismo tiempo admirado.

-Muy bien, hermanito, es la primera vez que te veo defender algo tan terminantemente.

-Yaten, no voy a dejar que abusen de mí o de Serena, y mucho menos voy a dejarla a ella y a mi bebé aquí.

-Entonces la quieres.

-Nunca he dejado de quererla, Yaten, solo son momentos difíciles, pero que no quepa duda de que yo quiero estar con ella, y así tenga que defenderla de su padre o de quien sea, lo haré.

-Ni siquiera le preguntaste a Serena si quería irse a París.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tendré que llevármela, así tenga que obligarla, no importa que se enoje, porque cabe la posibilidad de que se niegue y entonces tendré que alejarme de ambos, y eso no voy a permitirlo. Si se enoja, en algún momento tendrá que contentarse, y es más fácil soportar su enojo allá que dejarla aquí.

-Bien, hermanito, será mejor que descansemos porque será un día bastante largo. Yaten y yo nos acostamos después de cenar algo y me dormí sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

**_Serena POV_**

Mina me despertó mientras saltaba en la cama en donde yo dormía. Hacía tanto ruido que un dolor taladraba mi cabeza mientras abría los ojos y trataba de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol. Mina se encontraba en pijamas y despeinada mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

-No tengo ganas.-dije con un bostezo.

-Nada de eso, Serena, te va a encantar tu vestido y todo.

Mina me obligó a ponerme de pie y me metió al baño. Quince minutos después salí recién bañada y limpia. Cuando entré a la habitación, Mina había extendido el vestido sobre la cama. Me quedé sorprendida al verlo frente a mí, era sumamente hermoso. Era un vestido largo, lleno de encajes y color hueso. Strapless, brillaba bajo la luz y tenía un listón rosado que iba en la cintura, justo bajos los pechos. Mis ojos brillaron ante la imagen y de pronto sentí muchísimas ganas de vérmelo puesto.

Mina me ayudó a cepillarme el cabello y secarlo mientras yo me dedicaba a limpiar mi rostro y colocarme crema por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de que tenía mucho miedo, no podía creer que Seiya hubiera gastado tanto dinero en un vestido como ese. Estaba consiente de que no era el vestido más caro, ni el de mejor marca o diseñador, pero era bastante hermoso y jamás creí que soñara con ponérmelo.

Lita y Rei llegaron rato después para ayudarle a Mina. Las tres también se cambiaron y maquillaron y luego me ayudaron a mí. Tenía miedo de que las chicas no aceptaran aRei, pero al parecer poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad conforme el tiempo pasaba. No tuvieron dificultad porque en realidad entre ellas no había problemas, y como yo ya la había perdonado, a ellas les resultó más sencillo hacerlo también.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, tanto mis amigas como yo ya estábamos listas. Rei decidió que nos fuéramos en su coche y solo teníamos media hora para llegar. Me sentía muy nerviosa y apenas lograba articular palabra. Me encontraba en medio de un debate interno, no sabía con exactitud si sentía miedo, angustia, felicidad o nervios. Aun no me sentía completamente segura de aceptar esa boda, pero no tenía otra opción. Seiya tenía razón y yo no tenía ningún derecho de alejarlo de nuestro bebé, así como tampoco podía quedarme sola en Japón.

Cuando llegamos al registro civil, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se encontraban esperándonos afuera del edificio. Los tres vestían trajes formales y estaban bien peinados. Las chicas se bajaron primero y yo esperé un momento porque mis piernas no respondían. Cuando al fin logré moverme, me bajé con lentitud del auto y noté la mirada de Seiya sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y comencé a caminar lentamente del brazo de Mina hasta él. Una vez estando frente a él, me tomó del brazo y caminamos juntos al interior. No me habló, ni sonrió, ni hizo nada, lo cual provocó que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía. Jamás había soñado que mi boda fuera así, no era nada de lo que me había imaginado que fuera y sin embargo Seiya estaba a mi lado.

La ceremonia fue lenta, o al menos así me lo pareció. Después de escuchar las palabras del juez, pidió que entregáramos los anillos. Yo no llevaba ningún anillo para Seiya, y no tenía idea de si él tenía uno para mí, pero Lita se acercó con dos cajitas y me entregó una a mí y otra a Seiya. Cuando la abrí vi un anillo de hombre, de plata, sencillo pero muy lindo. Lo coloqué con cuidado entre mis dedos e hice caso de lo que el juez me decía. Repetí sus palabras mientras lo colocaba en su dedo y noté que su mano temblaba sutilmente. Cuando levanté la vista él me miraba también y algo en su expresión había cambiado. Cuando fue su turno, sacó el anillo de la cajita y entonces mientras hablaba, lo colocó en mi dedo poco a poco. Me quedé sorprendida cuando lo vi. Brillaba tanto que era imposible dejar de verlo. Era un anillo muy sencillo pero tenía un pequeño diamante que seguramente costaba muchísimo más de lo que yo podía imaginar. Era tan lindo que ya me sentía atada a él y al anillo para siempre. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y cuando levanté la vista, Seiya me miraba profundamente a los ojos, como si tratara de decirme algo.

El juez pidió que firmáramos el acta y Seiya lo hizo de inmediato, sin dudar. Yo también hice lo mismo, porque a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba en el lugar y momento correctos, y no deseaba estar en ningún otro lado. Después Mina y Yaten firmaron como testigos y luego Lita y Taiki. Solo el juez faltaba por firmar y en cuanto la ceremonia terminó, los siete salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a un restaurante no muy lejos de allí. Cuando miré el reloj ya eran casi 6:30.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido durante la merienda que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había comido y mucho menos me di cuenta cuando ya nos encontrábamos saliendo del restaurante. En el estacionamiento, Yaten, Taiki y las chicas ayudaban a subir cajas al carro de Seiya, y entonces no supe lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué hacen?-dije dubitativa.

-Suben tus cosas a mi coche.-dijo Seiya tomándome de la mano firmemente. Era la primera vez que me tocaba de esa manera desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Pero yo no recuerdo haber subido mis cosas al coche de Rei.

-Nosotras lo hicimos.-dijo Lita sonriendo.-Aquí están los boletos.

Lita le entregó dos sobres a Seiya y sonrió.

-Bueno chicos.-dijo Seiya.-Es hora de despedirnos. El avión sale a las diez y debemos estar temprano.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundida.-Creí que…

-No, Serena, nos vamos ahora mismo.

-Pero… ni siquiera…

Mina, Lita y Rei se despidieron de mí. Nos abrazamos, besamos, lloramos, en fin… no se cansaban de desearme suerte y decirme que me iban a extrañar mucho. Yo comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta porque no creí que tuviera que irme tan pronto. Yaten y Taiki también se despidieron de mí después de haberse despedido de su hermano. Ambos me ofrecieron su apoyo, amistad y ayuda en caso de que la necesitara y me dieron un fuerte abrazo. Media hora después, Seiya y yo nos encontrábamos solos en camino al aeropuerto. Yo miraba por la ventana mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas en silencio. Me dediqué a observar el anillo que llevaba puesto y de pronto sentí una extraña tranquilidad y paz interior.

En el aeropuerto, varias personas nos ayudaron a bajar las muchas maletas y cajas que traíamos de equipaje. Seiya se dedicó a arreglar la papelería y el equipaje mientras yo decidí sentarme a esperar. Me sentía cansada y de cierta manera derrotada. La gente me miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada por el vestido de novia y yo solo decidí ignorarlos. Una hora después, nuestro equipaje ya se encontraba en el avión y nosotros entregábamos nuestros papeles para viajar. Nuestros asientos se encontraban en primera fila. Seiya me sostenía la mano firmemente entre la suya, y aunque no decía nada yo sabía muy bien que no deseaba estar ahí.

El viaje duró muchas horas y yo me quedé dormida prácticamente todo el camino. Me sentía muy cansada y tenía dolores constantes en el estómago. Sentí bochornos, mareos, nauseas, y solo quería llegar y recostarme o los síntomas del embarazo me matarían. Cuando llegamos a París ya era de madrugada, el sol casi salía y Seiya tuvo que conseguir un auto bastante grande para subir todo nuestro equipaje. Tardamos otra hora entera en acomodar el equipaje y llegar hasta un edificio enorme muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Durante todo el camino me dediqué a estudiar la ciudad.

Jamás había conocido nada igual. Era un lugar sumamente hermoso a pesar de la hora había mucha gente en la calle. Seiya le pagó al taxista para que lo ayudara a bajar todo el equipaje. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando entramos a un enorme departamento, el doble de grande del que teníamos en Tokio, y se encontraba en el séptimo piso. Caminé con dificultad a causa del vestido y abrí la boca mientras observaba cada recoveco del lugar. Caminé para verlo todo y grabarlo en mi memoria. Había dos baños, tres habitaciones, una cocina muy grande, sala, comedor. Solo la última habitación estaba amueblada y solo había una sola cama. Sentí la presencia de Seiya detrás de mí y me giré lentamente hasta tenerlo de frente.

-Aquí solo hay una cama.-dije preocupada.

Seiya me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta la orilla de la cama.

-Hay una cosa que tienes que darte cuenta, Serena.-dijo Seiya sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.-Tú ahora eres mi mujer, mi esposa, y si tienes que dormir en algún lugar es junto a mí.

No dije nada. Sus ojos azules reflejaban un brillo intenso y no me atreví a decir nada.

-Yo no me case contigo no te traje hasta aquí solo porque vayas a tener un hijo mío. Me casé contigo y te traje aquí porque simplemente no logro concebir vivir sin ti, o vivir lejos de ti. Simplemente me casé contigo porque eres la única persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida, con la que quiero crecer y progresar. Estoy cansado de todo, de las peleas, de las discusiones, de los problemas… lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos y olvidarme de todo. Fui un idiota, sí, te engañé, pero te digo la verdad cuando te digo que me enamoré y que jamás creí que fuera posible. Despertaste demasiadas cosas dentro de mí y no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que sufría mientras tú creías que era gay. No poder tocarte, ni sentirte, ese fue mi peor castigo, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Deseo tocarte y sentirte por el resto de mis días y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima.-me dijo mientras sus manos heladas y suaves recorrían la desnudez en mi espalda hasta llegar al zipper del vestido.

Comencé a temblar mientras las palabras salían de su boca y sentí miedo de que me rechazara. No podía creer todo lo que me decía porque me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Desde que te conocí yo cambié totalmente y ahora lo único que pienso es en estar contigo en ver tu rostro. No tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido por estar alejado de ti, todo lo que he tenido que luchar para no ir a buscarte y sostenerte entre mis brazos.

Lentamente fue bajando el zipper de mi vestido hasta el tope y sentí sus dedos acariciar la línea de mi espalda.

-Debo entender por qué no me querías decir lo del bebé, pero ya no me importa porque lo importante es que ahora lo sé y que ahora eres mi mujer. Solo mía y de nadie más. Ningún imbécil va a tocarte porque yo mismo lo mato. Vamos a vivir aquí y te juro que no voy a dejarte ir nunca y que tú, yo y el bebé vamos a ser muy felices. No me importa lo que tengamos que hacer, yo voy a cuidarte y protegerte porque simplemente te has convertido en todo lo que podría soñar.

-Seiya.-dije quitando sus manos de mi espalda.-No puedo.-mentí.-Yo no soy digna de ti. No… te traicioné, dejé que otro hombre me…

Seiya colocó su mano sobre mi boca impidiéndome seguir hablando.

-Silencio, Serena.-me dijo mientras sonreía.-Ya debes dejar de preocuparte por eso.

-¿Vas a dejar que así como así yo entre a tu vida, después de haber sido…?

-No.-respondió mientras se acercaba a mí y volvía a colocar sus manos en mi espalda, haciendo que el vestido se me bajara.-Serena, yo hablé con el imbécil de Andrew. Créeme cuando te digo que nada pasó, debes dejar de atormentarte porque ese imbécil no te tocó. Solo quería vengarse de ti y de mí, pero yo lo hice hablar con la verdad, y sé que no te hizo nada. Pero te juro por lo que más quieras que no voy a volver a dejar que te pase algo así, porque ahora eres solo mía y yo…

Me besó en el cuello para luego besarme en la comisura de los labios.

-Te amo, Serena.-me besó en los labios.-Te amo más de lo que desearía, más de lo que hubiera imaginado querer.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a besarme, como la primera vez, como nunca antes. Sentí sus labios recorrer los míos y sus brazos atraerme hacia él con insistencia y pasión. En un momento me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó en sobre la cama, quitándome el vestido lentamente. Lo vi quitarse la camisa y pude notar su abdomen marcado y liso. Su colocó encima de mi con cuidado y acarició mi vientre con el dedo índice, provocando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Sus labios besaron mi cuello y mis pechos mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi entrepierna por encima de la tela de mis bragas. Entreabrí los labios y comencé a jadear, el deseo crecía dentro de mí como hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía. Instintivamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y sentí ganas de besarlo también.

Besé sus enormes hombros al tiempo que su mano jugaba con mi sexo. Sentí la humedad que salía de mi cuerpo y la mano de Seiya que se introducía lentamente en mí. Mi cuerpo se pegaba al de él y mientras algunos gemidos salían de mi boca, lo besé en los labios para reprimirlos. Seiya se detuvo para quitarse el pantalón y yo me quedé ardiendo de deseo. Sentí que mi cuerpo explotaba y solo quería tenerlo de nuevo junto a mí. Me desabroché el sostén y me acerqué a él en cuanto lo vi despojarse de las prendas. Pegué mis pechos a su cuerpo y comencé a besarlo en el cuello y en los pectorales. Sentí su miembro endurecerse contra mi pierna y sentí un cosquilleo que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me encontraba de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y esta vez me había arrancado de un tirón las bragas, por segunda vez.

Me aferré fuertemente a su cuerpo y sentí como poco a poco se introducía en mí, haciéndome vibrar y temblar de pies a cabeza. Su miembro duro me provocaba dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un placer que estaba segura de que solo él podía provocarme. Seiya me miraba a los ojos y yo a él, haciéndome ver que no deseaba a nadie más que a mí y que me quería con cada partícula de su ser. Una de sus manos me acariciaba los pechos y yo acariciaba su rostro, besándolo hasta cansarme. Seiya comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de mí, cada vez más rápido, como si sintiera desesperación. El deseo en mi interior incrementaba con cada movimiento y solo deseaba que se moviera con mucha más rapidez. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré con voz jadeante. "Más."

Seiya me besó en la mejilla y luego se detuvo tan solo un momento para tomar mis dos piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros, para él enderezarse y poder moverse más rápido. Cada una de mis piernas se encontraba en cada uno de sus hombros y con una de sus manos acariciaba mi clítoris. Ya no podía articular palabra porque tan solo podía pensar en sus caricias. Lo obligué a detenerse para incorporarme y ser yo quien estuviera arriba ahora. Lo tumbé sobre el colchón y me coloqué sobre él, lentamente me fui bajando, sintiendo su miembro lento hasta topar. Seiya me miró con deseo y desesperación. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas y me ayudaron a moverme. Me moví sobre él, hacia los lados, hacia arriba y abajo. Jamás me había movido tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan delicadamente en toda mi vida.

Conforme me movía sobre él sentía que una punzada iba aumentado en mi vientre, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Seiya me sostenía fuertemente de las caderas, ayudándome a moverme y sus ojos no podían apartarse de los míos. Estaba a punto de explotar, en cualquier momento lo haría y lo obligué a abrazarme tan fuerte que ambos comenzamos a movernos al mismo tiempo. "Seiya." Logré decir entre gemidos. "Seiya…" "Te amo…" Le dije en el oído. Seiya mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se movió tan profundamente dentro de mí que terminé por explotar. Escuché su quejido junto a mi oído y juntos nos tumbamos sobre la cama, cansados, agotados.

Seiya me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Sentí su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado sobre el mío, que también estaba sudoroso. Su cabello pegajoso y negro caía sobre su rostro y sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía sonreír. No pude evitar sonreír también, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y no lograba creer que ahora estaba en París con el hombre de mis sueños. Lo besé tiernamente en la comisura de los labios y me aferré a su cuerpo.

-No me dejes, Seiya.-dije un rato después.-Jamás fui tan feliz como hoy.

-¿Te da gusto ser mi mujer?-dijo en mi oído.

-Mucho.-admití.-Adoro ser la señora Kou.

Su mano recorría la línea en mi espalda y sentí su respiración en mi rostro.

-Podría hacer esto todos los días, Serena, todos los días y todo el día.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Esto…

Seiya de pronto comenzó a juguetear con mi entrepierna, haciéndome sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-Seiya…-dije entre risitas.-No…

-Eres una delicia, Serena.-me besó.

-Pero Seiya… si acabamos de terminar…-sonreí maliciosamente.

-Nunca me voy a cansar ni de ti ni de esto.-dijo al tiempo en que se colocaba entre mis piernas y se acomodaba lentamente dentro de mí. Abrí la boca un poco para emitir un sonido de placer y dolor y entonces todo volvió a comenzar. Seiya se movía rítmicamente una y otra vez. Entrelazó su mano a la mía y me besó los senos. A pesar de que ya no tenía fuerzas, no tenía idea de cómo de pronto las fuerzas volvían a mí y se apoderaban de mis deseos. Seiya me hacía sentir tantas cosas que hubiera deseado que me hiciera el amor todos los días a todas horas. Sentir su miembro dentro de mí era lo más excitante que me había pasado nunca y sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo me hacían viajar por las nubes. Parecían conocerme a la perfección, sabían dónde tocar, dónde acariciar.

-La amo, señora Kou.-me besó en los labios, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Dejé que todos mis sentidos se perdieran el placer. No podía creer que unas horas antes me moría de miedo y ahora estaba en sus brazos, disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo esencial e importante que se había convertido Seiya para mí. Era mi esposo, mi vida, mi amor… el padre de nuestro próximo hijo, el hombre al que yo más deseaba, el hombre que me hacía vibrar y que lograba quitarme la vida con tan solo un beso. Seiya significaba todo para mí y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie nunca y lo único que quería era quedarme en esa cama junto a él para toda la vida.

* * *

muchas gracias a sheleydekou, princessalunar, mariehcoi, monistarkou, natuohdarling, y a las que no agradecí el capítulo pasado sandydekou, rosskou, marie otra vez, lili, bregma coneja, princessnerak:)


	15. Amores

**Mayo**

_**Seiya POV**_

Dos maravillosos meses habían transcurrido desde nuestra llegada. Jamás había sido tan feliz como en los últimos sesenta días. Nunca me hubiera imaginado hacía un año que podría llegar a sentirme así de bien y mucho menos que podría casarme alguna vez y estar orgulloso de ello. Como mi trabajo no comenzaba hasta Junio, y lo único que tenía que hacer de vez en cuando era ir a juntas y reuniones con los administrativos, Serena y yo nos dedicamos esos dos meses a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar. Nos dedicamos por entero a vagar por las extrañas y a veces oscuras calles de París que rodeaban nuestro barrio. Caminábamos durante horas porque el doctor había dicho que eso le hacía muy bien al bebé. Fuimos a todos los museos, restaurantes, viajamos en metro, en autobús. Recorrimos barrios enteros, asistimos a festivales, fuimos de compras y comenzamos a amueblar poco a poco el departamento a nuestro gusto. Para entonces, ya nos sabíamos de memoria las rutas y lugares, Serena no se dejaba de asombrar con aquel mágico lugar y mucho menos yo.

La panza ya comenzaba a hacerse notoria. Aunque no era muy notable, la panza ya sobresalía en su cuerpo y tenía que usar ropa holgada y especial para embarazos. Habíamos estado adecuando la habitación del bebé, aunque aún no habíamos decidido pintarla para esperar a saber qué sexo tendría. Compramos ropita, accesorios, en fin… todo lo que un bebé podría necesitar. Yo no podía creer aun que iba a ser padre y el solo hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir algo muy extraño pero inmenso dentro de mí. Cuando me encontraba solo me dedicaba a hacer planes para mi hijo o hija. Planeaba qué iba a enseñarle, cómo iba a llamarlo, a dónde lo llevaría y cómo le presentaría a sus tíos.

A veces llegaba a pensar que quizá todo era un sueño y que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pero después Serena aparecía con su hermosa nueva figura y me recordaba que no, que todo era tan real como la vida misma y que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo junto a ella. Serena había dejado la escuela ya que desde nuestra llegada no nos habíamos preocupado por ver su educación. Ella parecía muy concentrada en el embarazo y ni siquiera lo mencionaba, al menos no conmigo.

Ese día nos encontrábamos comiendo en el departamento mientras veíamos una película francesa en uno de los canales locales cuando el inesperado sonido del timbre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Serena me miró con ojos de excusa y me levanté a ver quién llamaba la puerta. Cuando abrí, lo primero que vi fue al señor Tsukino con Kakyuu. Estaban tomados de la mano y me miraban escabrosamente. No supe qué decir, pero me pareció que debía de invitarlos a pasar. Cuando Serena vio a su padre se puso de pie y noté que posaba las manos en su barriga instintivamente. Al principio el silencio invadió nuestro departamento y no hubo conversación alguna por largos e interminables minutos, pero luego fue el señor Tsukino quien rompió el silencio.

-Hola, mi Serena. Por favor, antes de que digas algo, solo quiero que me escuches, he venido desde Japón solo para verte, no me lo niegues.-dijo paseando su mirada de la barriga de mi esposa a sus ojos y viceversa, todo esto con lágrimas empañándole los ojos.

Serena solo se limitó a asentir y me miró como pidiendo auxilio.

-Bien.-dije respondiendo por ella.-Creo que llevaré a Kakyuu a conocer un poco los alrededores. Confío en que Serena estará bien a su lado.-dije desafiante.

El señor Tsukino asintió dándome la mano y luego le pidió a Kakyuu que saliera conmigo. Era la primera vez desde los días de la boda que hablaba con mi particular ex novia y ahora me parecía tremendamente lejana nuestra relación. Serena ocupaba por completo mi vida y la sombra que había causado Kakyuu en mí ya se había evaporado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Kakyuu caminaba en silencio junto a mí con la cabeza gacha. Salimos del edificio en dirección a la plaza Le Parisien y como vi que se sentía algo incómoda y hasta avergonzada decidí romper el silencio. Una vez nos sentamos, la miré y comencé a hablar.

-Kakyuu…-ella me miró.-Tienes permiso para hablar, no pasa nada.

Esperé a que respondiera pero ella solo se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

-Escucha… sé que han pasado muchas cosas pero creo que ya todo está en el pasado, ¿no crees?-ella asintió.-Sé que fui un horrible novio, que quizá no te traté como debí, y que mis pensamientos entonces no eran los adecuados sobre tener una novia. También sé que tu no fuiste muy sincera que digamos, y no es un reproche, simplemente quiero ver las cosas claras tal como sucedieron. Tanto tú como yo cometimos errores y por eso mismo terminamos de esa manera. Quizá si ambos nos hubiéramos comprometido a hacer las cosas bien, nuestra historia sería diferente, ¿no?-sonreí discretamente ante la imagen de verme casado con Kakyuu en vez de con Serena.-Pero todo sucede por algo… o eso es lo que quiero pensar. Te quise mucho, y hasta que terminamos creí que habías sido la única mujer a la que llegué a querer sinceramente, pero…-Kakyuu me miró entonces.-Cuando conocí a Serena todo en mi vida cambió. No me percaté al principio pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Me enamoré. Es la primera vez que me enamoro y sé que no quiero enamorarme de nadie más. Me siento muy feliz y la verdad si eres la esposa del padre de mi mujer, en pocas palabras eres de mi familia ahora… deberíamos llevarnos bien y olvidar todo, ¿no crees? Estoy cansado de los rencores y traiciones, por eso estuve a punto de perder a Serena y aprendí que no vale la pena enredar las cosas.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Kakyuu decidió hablar también.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.-Quería hacer las paces contigo desde el comienzo pero creo que todo lo hice mal… Entiendo muy bien el impacto que fue verme después de algún tiempo y saber que iba a casarme. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas pero ya es muy tarde para ello, y como dices, no sirve de nada estar recordando las cosas malas. Solo quiero que sepas que mientras estuvimos juntos yo te quise demasiado. Tal vez no como Serena te quiere, pero fuiste una parte muy importante en mi vida… y aun lo eres… pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. También quiero que sepas que cuando conocí a Kenji quizá al principio yo solo pensaba objetivamente en cuanto a nuestra unión, pero con el tiempo fui conociéndole y descubrí que somos tan parecidos que me dio miedo, pero algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Sé que nuestras edades son diferentes y que hay mundos que nos separan, que quizá las razones para unirme a él al principio no fueron muy gratas, pero ahora todo es diferente…-la vi sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-Quizá no me creas, pero es la verdad cuando te digo que me fui enamorando sin quererlo, caí en mi propio juego y me siento exactamente como tú. Me alegra que tu amor por Serena haya hecho que tu corazón se ablande y percibas diferente las cosas, porque así podemos ser amigos y ser una familia.

-No debes preocuparte, Kakyuu, por lo que opine la demás gente. Y tampoco por lo que opine yo, o Serena. Serena no está enojada contigo, sino con su padre. Y déjame decirte que te creo todo lo que dices. A pesar de todo yo te conozco bien y sé cuando dices la verdad, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Si te enamoraste de Kenji me alegro por ti, porque así tu sacrificio no fue en vano y ahora recibes lo que mereces. Todos merecemos amar, ¿sabes?, y no porque hayamos cometido errores significa que el tener una vida feliz sea algo imposible.-sonreí.-Me alegra que nos hayamos alejado un poco tú y yo, ¿no?

Kakyuu me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y nos quedamos así por algunos minutos. Supe entonces que ese ciclo se había cerrado y que ahora podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, a fin de cuentas nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabíamos todo el uno del otro. Emprendimos de nuevo el camino para comprar un par de helados antes de regresar al departamento.

* * *

_**Serena POV**_

Comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa. No estaba completamente segura de querer hablar con mi padre, pero él tenía razón y yo no podía rechazarlo después de un viaje tan largo. Nos sentamos en el sillón, el uno frente al otro y fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-Serena… por más que he tratado de luchar contra mí mismo, ha sido inútil. No puedo luchar contra lo que más amo en esta vida, y eso eres tú.-Algo dentro de mí comenzó a agitarse ante las palabras de mi padre y mi vista se nubló mientras hablaba.-Ya llegué a mi límite, Serena, y estoy cansado de pelear contigo. Kakyuu ha estado hablando conmigo todo este tiempo, y no había querido escucharla ni entenderla, pero al fin con el poder que tiene sobre mí me hizo comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Kakyuu me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo perderte porque eres mi hija y eres lo único que tengo aparte de ella. He sido un tonto porque yo mismo me he empeñado en alejarte de mí. Lamentablemente desde el día que más me necesitabas, y no sabes cuánto me duele porque no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que me afectó la muerte de tu madre, no supe cómo lidiar con ella y hasta el día de hoy me sigue doliendo como si hubiera sucedido ayer… tu madre será para mí el amor de mi vida, y tú siempre estarás ahí para recordármelo… es quizá por eso que me empeñé en alejarte con otras mujeres y con todas las limitaciones que te ponía. Pero eso terminó porque me di cuenta gracias a Kakyuu que debo disfrutarte a ti y a mi nieto, que debemos ser una familia y que alejarte solo me da más dolor, así como evadir el recuerdo de tu madre… Ya no voy a pelearme contigo por la empresa ni por la herencia, mi vida, porque estoy dispuesto a darte todo, porque es tuyo, yo he trabajado toda la vida solo por ti y por nadie más, así que todo lo mío es tuyo y ya no te pondré trabas para tenerlo.-sonrió.-De hecho mis abogados ya se encargaron de todo y ya transfirieron todo lo que te corresponde, y quiero que sepas que cuando yo muera el resto pasará a tus manos y a las de mi nieto.

Lo miré atónita.

-¿Qué hay de Kakyuu?-dije sin querer.

-Kakyuu no quiere nada, hija, ella misma me sugirió que hiciera todo esto. Kakyuu tiene su propio dinero, sus propias cuentas de banco. Es una mujer muy trabajadora y hace su dinero. Yo le doy y ella lo acepta, pero me dijo que cuando yo muriera ella no tenía derecho sobre mi capital y no quiso que la incluyera en el testamento. Sin embargo mandé escribir una cláusula a sus espaldas en la que le doy una considerable suma de dinero con la que podrá sobrevivir cuanto desee, solo que ella no lo sabe, ¿de acuerdo? Y por supuesto no es nada comparado con todo lo que tú y mi nieto recibirán, las empresas, las propiedades, todo…

-Papá…-interrumpí.-Tú más que nadie sabes que a mí no me interesa todo eso, no debiste…

-No, Serena, sí debí. Eres mi hija y ya te dije que estoy cansado de pelear. Sé muy bien que no pudiste encontrar mejor marido que Seiya. Sé muy bien cuánto te ama y cuánto está dispuesto a dar por ti. No podría dejarte con ningún hombre que no fuera él porque sé que él te ama y te amará como nadie nunca… Lo aprecio y lo admiro muchísimo por todo el coraje que ha tenido para defenderte y protegerte. Eso dice mucho de él y me alegra que te saque adelante sin mi ayuda, me alegra que tenga un trabajo digno de él y de ti y que no quiera separarse de ti. Sé que quizá Seiya no aceptará ese dinero porque es demasiado orgulloso y digno, pero es tuyo, mi vida, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Esto le vendrá bien a ambos, pero eso ya es su asunto… Yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que quiero estar contigo, tu esposo y mi nieto. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sentir, sé que es muy tarde para enmendar los errores pero no quiero que jamás dudes de mi cariño por ti.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas como un torrente.

-Papá…-dije entre lágrimas.-Yo también te amo… eres la única familia que tengo… bueno, ahora tengo a Seiya y próximamente a mi hijo, y parece ser que Kakyuu también, ella no es lo que imaginaba. Me alegra saber que te quiere sinceramente y que estas muy bien con ella.

-Créeme que aunque nunca pueda olvidar a tu madre, Kakyuu es una mujer extraordinaria y la amo.-sonrió.

-Me alegro.-dije sentándome junto a él y abrazándolo.-Te perdono por todo y yo también te pido perdón. Quiero que mi hijo conozca a su abuelo y que lo consienta mucho. Quiero que todos seamos una familia y que olvidemos el doloroso pasado. Tanto para ti como para mí se ha escrito un nuevo comienzo y eso debe alegrarnos a ambos. Lo único que me importa es verte feliz y que no estemos peleados. Quiero que me llames todos los días, que vengan a visitarnos durante las vacaciones. Quiero ir a Japón y quedarme en la mansión en mi habitación. Quiero que charlemos, que discutamos de negocios y nos sentemos a beber café como antes. Eres mi padre y eso nunca va a cambiar, yo te quiero como eres y quiero olvidarlo todo.

Nos abrazamos durante un largo tiempo y decidimos preparar la cena para nuestros respectivos esposos. Ansiaba porque Seiya me viera al lado de mi padre muy feliz. Mi padre no se cansaba de tocar mi panza y hablarle al bebé y le prometía millones de juguetes y objetos. Yo solo podía mirarlo y sentirme muy bien por ese lado nuevo que acababa de conocer. Lo imaginé haciendo eso mismo pero con mi madre, lo imaginé prometiéndome juguetes cuando estaba en el vientre y volví a llorar. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo había logrado recuperar a mi padre y eso completaba mi felicidad.

-Si es niña le pondré Ikuko.-dije mientras rebanábamos verduras para la cena.

Mi padre me miró y sus ojos se nublaron. Me besó en la frente y siguió cortando.

-¿Y si es niño?-preguntó curioso.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Creo que es el mejor nombre que pudiste elegir.-bromeó.-Kenji es un excelente nombre. Pero… ¿qué dirá Seiya?

-Fue Seiya quien lo propuso.-sonreí.

Después de rebanar verduras, mi padre hizo la salsa tan deliciosa que solía hacer cuando vivíamos con mi madre. Bañó el pollo con ella y yo arme la ensalada. La mesa ya estaba puesta cuando Seiya y Kakyuu entraron riendo al departamento. Ambos miraron sorprendidos la cena y la mesa y se acercaron a nosotros.

La cena fue una maravilla. La comida era deliciosa y eso añadido a nuestra repentina felicidad lo hacía genial. Todas las verdades habían salido a la luz y al ver a Seiya y Kakyuu supe de inmediato que ellos también había disipado sus problemas y me alegré, porque de esa manera todos podríamos ser una familia y toda esa nueva vibra y felicidad flotaba en el ambiente. Los cuatro charlábamos y reíamos como si nunca hubieran existido problemas entre nosotros. La noche pasó rápidamente y les ofrecimos quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes en vez de irse a un hotel. Seiya y mi padre se ofrecieron para recoger y limpiar y nos corrieron de la cocina.

Kakyuu y yo salimos a la terraza y nos sentamos en los sillones acolchonados que había allí. Al principio nuestra conversación era vaga y de pronto quise abrirle mi corazón a Kakyuu.

-Kakyuu, quiero decirte que me da gusto darme cuenta de que eres una buena mujer, me alegra que todos nuestros problemas se hayan ido y espero que podamos ser amigas…

-Nada me haría más feliz, Serena.-dijo mientras acariciaba mi barriga.-Puedo ayudarte a cuidar del pequeño.-sonrió entusiasmada.

Noté que su mirada mostraba nostalgia y me pregunté por qué.

-¿No te gustaría tener un bebé?-le pregunté al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos.

Ella sonrió sutilmente y desvió la mirada hacia la torre Eiffel.

-Por supuesto.-afirmó envuelta en melancolía.-Es solo que…-dudó unos momentos y luego prosiguió.-Es solo que mi madre tuvo muchos problemas para tener hijos. Yo fui la excepción, pero tenerme le costó la muerte y yo no quiero que me suceda lo mismo…

Me miró y sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

-Pero Kakyuu… eso no debe preocuparte.-traté de animarla.-Hoy en día hay muchísimos buenos doctores y tratamientos. Ni siquiera lo sabes aun… deberías ir con un ginecólogo para que te diga si puedes tenerlos sin problemas y si los hay pues que te diga cómo tratarlo.

-¿Tú crees…?

-Por supuesto que sí. Mañana tengo que ir con el mío, puedes ir conmigo, ¿no quieres?

Kakyuu asintió mientras fijaba su vista en la lejanía.

Nos introdujimos al departamento nuevamente y nos despedimos para dormir. Durante toda la noche Seiya y yo platicamos sobre nuestra experiencia y ambos estábamos muy contentos. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez sentimos que mi bebé se movía. Tanto Seiya como yo nos volvimos locos.

-Puedo asegurar que será niño.-me besó en la mejilla.

-¡No! Será niña y tan fuerte como yo.

-Te digo que puedo sentirlo, amor, será un fuerte hombre, como su padre.

Al siguiente día cuando desperté, Seiya y mi padre habían salido muy temprano. Kakyuu y yo desayunamos juntas y nos alistamos para ir al ginecólogo. El doctor era un hombre maduro americano que vivía en París desde hacía ya diez años. Era uno de los médicos más prestigiosos del mundo y era muy bueno. Me acomodó para realizarme el ultrasonido de rutina y fue entonces cuando mi corazón se colapsó mientras Kakyuu me sostenía la mano.

-Muchas felicidades, señora Kou.

-¿Qué va a ser, doctor? Dígamelo ya que mi esposo y yo morimos por saberlo.

-¿Qué quiere usted que sea?-preguntó mientras paseaba el artefacto por mi panza.

-Niña.-dije rápidamente.

-Pero el papá quiere un niño.-dijo Kakyuu divertida.

-Pues ya no se tendrán que preocupar.-respondió el doctor mientras sonreía ampliamente y me ofrecía una vista de mi futuro.

-Usted tendrá gemelos, señora Kou, niño y niña, le reitero mis felicitaciones.

Kakyuu y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y luego comenzamos a reír desenfrenadamente. Una vez me bajó de la camilla y nos acomodamos frente al escritorio, le pregunté qué sucedía.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar?-quise saber aún sorprendida.

-Es complicado, señora Kou, ya que cuando alguien tiene gemelos se implica mucho la genética. Probablemente alguno de sus abuelos, o los de su esposo, tenían gemelos y heredaron los genes. Normalmente cuando una mujer va a tener gemelos, es muy difícil saberlo al principio hasta que ambos han crecido suficiente para verse reflejados en la pantalla.-sonrió.-Usted tuvo suerte y ahora tendrá a dos hermosos bebés. No se tendrán que pelear su esposo y usted.-bromeó.

Aun sin creerlo procedimos a invadir de preguntar al doctor con respecto al problema de Kakyuu. El doctor procedió a hacerle una serie de preguntas y luego le mandó a sacarse sangre y a revisarla físicamente. Luego de un par de horas ahí metidas, una enfermera irrumpió en el consultorio con un sobre en las manos y se lo entregó al doctor. Mientras Kakyuu y yo bebíamos un poco de té, el doctor leía cuidadosamente los resultados de Kakyuu para saber de una vez si podía o no tener hijos sin problemas. El doctor alzó la vista y nos miró a ambas divertido.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo mientras cerraba el sobre y se lo entregaba a Kakyuu.-Parece ser que ya no será necesario tanto tratamiento.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Kakyuu confundida.

-A que tendremos otro bebé en la familia.-puntualizó.

Kakyuu dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y comenzó a llorar sin parar. Yo la abracé y le arrebaté el sobre de sus manos para leerlo con mis propios ojos.

-Tiene poco más de dos meses de embarazo, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Pero es que he tenido mi periodo…-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Eso es algo muy común, y es por eso mismo que muchas mujeres no tienen los cuidados necesarios al comienzo de su embarazo. Por el historial de su madre y por las pruebas que le hice, tendré que recetarle un ligero tratamiento para prevenir, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Si se cuida bien, come adecuadamente y sigue el tratamiento correctamente, su bebé nacerá perfectamente y sin complicaciones en Noviembre.-sonrió.-Parece ser que tanto sus gemelos como el pequeño nuevo podrán jugar porque serán de la misma edad.

-Eso es algo sensacional.-dije mientras miraba a Kakyuu.- ¡Tendremos bebés de la misma edad!

Kakyuu volvió a llorar mientras sonreía y entonces nos despedimos del doctor. Regresamos al departamento totalmente felices y sorprendidas. Cuando entramos, mi padre y Seiya disponían la mesa para comer. Ambos nos miraron extrañados e intercambiaron miradas de reprobación.

-Muy bien, Kakyuu, ¿empiezas tú o yo?-sonreí.

-Empieza tú.

-Bien… no sé cómo decir esto pero… ¡voy a tener gemelos!

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos y mi padre solo se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Gemelos?-preguntó Seiya incrédulo.-Pero… cómo…

-Niño y niña, amor.-dije besándolo.-No tendremos que discutir porque cada uno tendremos lo que queríamos.-reí.

Seiya me abrazó fuertemente y luego se separó de mí.

-¡Vaya! ¡gemelos! Pero ya habíamos comprado todo para uno… ahora tendremos que compras otra cuna, más ropa, más juguetes…-comenzó a decir totalmente emocionado.

-Claro que sí, cariño, pero ahora Kakyuu tiene otra noticia que dar.-dije.

-Solo falta que me diga que voy a ser padre por segunda vez.-bromeó mi padre.

Tanto Kakyuu como yo nos miramos en silencio y fue entonces cuando mi padre se puso de pie.

-Qué… ¿es eso cierto?-preguntó totalmente incrédulo.

Kakyuu asintió lentamente mientras mi padre la atraía a su cuerpo y derramaba un par de lágrimas.

-Voy… a tener un hijo…-sonrió.-Kakyuu… muchas muchas gracias.-dijo abrazándola.

-Yo estoy mucho más feliz, Kenji, no puedo creerlo…

Después de todas las sorpresas, nos sentamos a comer y nos dedicamos a planear cómo decoraríamos y qué habitación de la mansión Tsukino iba a ser destinada para el nuevo Tsukino. Se nos pasó el día planeando, charlando, riendo… nos retiramos a dormir y al siguiente día mi padre y Kakyuu se despidieron porque tenían que regresar a Japón. Los llevamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos felizmente. Prometimos ir dentro de dos meses y le pedí a Kakyuu que me llamara para saber cómo iba el embarazo.

Seiya y yo regresamos a casa en el auto, tomados de la mano y escuchando música. Ni él ni yo podíamos creer las nuevas noticias y todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana y cuando llegamos a casa nos echamos sobre la cama a descansar. Seiya me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo besé tiernamente en los labios y me aferré a él. Seiya colocó sus manos sobre mi barriga y reposó su cabeza en la mía.

-Ikuko y Kenji van a ser muy felices aquí, mi amor. Aprenderán francés, japonés, inglés… -meditó Seiya.

-¿Estás muy feliz, cierto?

-No imaginas cuanto.-respondió rápidamente.-Pero soy más feliz de tenerte aquí y de saber que toda mi vida, cada segundo, minuto y hora de ella la voy a pasar a tu lado. Te amo, Serena, y así como te amo a ti voy a amar a nuestros bebés.

-Seiya…-alcancé a decir antes de que su boca capturara la mía y me robara el aliento.

Sus manos recorrieron sagazmente mi pierna y reposaron en mi muslo. Instintivamente me acomodé mejor para que él me hiciera todo lo que deseara. Yo solo me dediqué a absorber sus labios como si fuera la última vez.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a princessnerak, trinidad, sheleydekou, ross kou, coneja, lili, marie choi, serenity1089, felina, natu, monistar, princesalunar, y a Mafer Chiba:) si me faltó alguien lo siento! pues deben saber que el final ya esta cerca... el próximo capítulo ya será el epílogo y agradezco mucho a todos. Realmente espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Si no fuera por ustedes no me animaría a seguir escribiendo. Espero que haya sido todo lo que esperaban y si no pues al menos espero que les haya gustado:) muchas gracias a todas y pues si les gustó esta historia espero que les guste las otras que estoy escribiendo:) pueden pasar a ellas también n.n


End file.
